


Für den Tanz und die Träume

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fische, Krankheit, M/M, Meer, Schiff, auswandern
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Eigentlich hat Harry geglaubt, man würde einen Spaß mit ihm treiben. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein... aber auch Helden können sich mal irren.
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Wenn man eines über die magische Welt wissen sollte, dann das sie zu Überraschungen neigte. Diese Überraschungen konnten angenehm, oder unangenehm, oder sogar tödlich sein... ganz wie die magische Welt gerade drauf war.  
Sie neigte auch dazu manchmal Späße mit ihren Bewohnern, den Zauberern, Hexen und magischen Wesen, zu treiben, aber eigentlich kam letzteres eher selten vor. Und wenn doch, dann nannten sie es Schicksal, oder Zufall, auf jeden Fall aber war es nichts, was für die magische Welt, die Welt in der sie lebten, natürlich war.  
Zumindest nach ihrer Auffassung.  
Derweil glaubte zwar doch jemand, dass irgendwer mit ihm Späße trieb, aber in der Regel war es dann nicht die magische Welt an sich, sondern einer ihrer Bewohner.  
Was auch immer ihn dazu gebracht hatte so etwas zu tun.  
Harry James Potter kam sich auch derweil „verarscht“ vor, wie er es so schön, oder unschön, nannte, aber er konnte sich auch oft nicht vorstellen, dass ihm jemand so etwas antun wollte.  
Egal ob es nun eine schöne Verarschung war, oder eine unschöne.  
Gab es überhaupt schöne Verarschungen? Wahrscheinlich nicht...  
Und seit der Schlacht, seit er Voldemort besiegte, passierte so etwas doch recht oft, zumindest glaubte er es, und langsam war es dann doch eventuell möglich, dass irgendwer mit ihm Späße trieb.  
Oder irgendwas?  
Harry James Potter hoffte sehr darauf, dass es kein „was“ war, sondern ein „wer“, denn ein „was“ wäre dann vielleicht etwas gruselig und auf jeden Fall sehr unschön.  
Es war jedenfalls zwei Monate her, dass er Voldemort in einer wirklich gigantischen Schlacht, nahe Hogwarts, besiegte und einen Monat, dass er das Krankenhaus verlassen durfte. Wirklich vollständig wieder hergestellt war er nicht, und auch die Heiler sahen da keine große Zukunft drin, aber wer war Harry denn, dass er sich beschwerte?  
Wobei er sich in dieser Hinsicht auch teilweise etwas verarscht vorkam. Da besiegte er Voldemort, nach Jahren der Entbehrung, und in der er auch keine richtige Kindheit hatte, und am Ende kam er nicht einmal ohne Probleme da raus.  
Wobei er es noch recht gut getroffen hatte, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, die ebenfalls in der Schlacht dabei waren.  
Remus Lupin zum Beispiel, der war zwar mit dem Leben davon gekommen, musste aber dabei seine linke Hand zurück lassen. Normalerweise wäre das kein Problem, er bekam eine Prothese, aber Remus war ja kein Mensch.  
Er war ein Werwolf und das ohne Rudel, nur mit dem Wolfsbanntrank. Der Wolfsbanntrank brachte einem behinderten Werwolf aber auch nicht das Fleisch an Vollmond, und leckte ihm eventuell noch die Ohren sauber, nein, das machte nur ein gutes Rudel.  
Und der Wolfsbanntrank mochte auch keine Veränderungen an dem Körper, den er mit seiner Wirkung beeinflusste, das reizte ihn und sorgte dafür, dass der Körper sich selbst verletzen wollte.  
Also hatte Remus im Grunde keine Wahl, er musste das Zeug absetzen, einen Entzug machen und dann in die Kolonie der Werwölfe gehen, um sich einem Rudel anzuschließen.  
Aber die hatten ihm schon zugesagt, sie würden ihn aufnehmen, vorausgesetzt er nahm vorher vier Vollmonde den Wolfsbanntrank nicht und war bereit seinen Entzug in der Kolonie fortzuführen.  
Remus Lupin lebte seit dem letzten Vollmond bei der Familie Malfoy, sie kümmerten sich um ihn und er durfte den Wald auf dem Gelände des Malfoy Manor benutzen.  
Glücklich war er damit nicht, wer verlor schon gerne seine linke Hand? Doch wenigstens kümmerten sich die Malfoys um ihn, als Dank dafür das er in der Schlacht Draco das Leben rettete.  
Auch in der manchmal so launischen, magischen Welt galt:  
„Tu Gutes, und dir wird ebenso Gutes widerfahren.“  
Harry wartete noch auf eine Belohnung für die Vernichtung Voldemorts, und keine Verarschung... wobei, vielleicht war das ja die Belohnung?  
Nein, er sah kopfschüttelnd auf den Brief, das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.  
Da wollte doch irgendjemand einen ganz fiesen Spaß mit ihm treiben.  
Seit Harry aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, lebte er im tropfenden Kessel, eigentlich hatten ihm die Malfoys auch ein Zimmer angeboten... aber das konnte er einfach nicht annehmen. Auch wenn er wirklich gerne bei Remus geblieben wäre, erstmal jedenfalls. Er wollte ihm auch beistehen, zumindest die vier Monate, in denen er noch bei den Menschen lebte.  
Aber bisher hatte der Held sich nicht einmal getraut ihn zu besuchen, nur ein paar mal schrieb er ihm, der Werwolf antwortete und meinte immer wieder, es würde ihm gut gehen und er verstände Harry sehr gut.  
Das Lucius ebenfalls Spion für das Gute, wie sein bester Freund Severus Snape, war, dass er ebenfalls gegen Voldemort arbeitete und seine Familie ihn dabei unterstützte... das mochte ja alles wahr sein, der Held war auch dankbar dafür, aber da war ja auch immer noch Draco. Und manchmal hoffte Harry auch darauf, dass sein vermeintlicher Feind ihm auch mal schrieb.  
Aber da hoffte er wohl vergebens.  
Wieder sah er auf den Brief, welchen er an diesem Morgen von einer wirklich wichtig-aussehenden Eule, bekam. Es war das Schreiben eines Anwalts, einer der Männer die dafür sorgten, dass die letzten Wünsche der Gefallenen auch erfüllt wurden. Jedenfalls stand da, dass der Mann ein Anwalt war...  
Harry hatte vor der Schlacht auch ein Testament aufgesetzt, es lag in seinem Koffer, den er noch nicht einmal ansatzweise auspackte. Er wollte ja auch nicht im tropfenden Kessel bleiben... eigentlich war das sogar der letzte Ort an dem er bleiben wollte.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,  
ich bin erfreut Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie Begünstigter im Testament von Mrs. Alberta Monroe sind. Es geht dabei um das Anwesen ihrer Familie, in Irland. Sollten Sie interessiert sein die Immobilie zu erben, dann freue ich mich Sie am vierten Dezember um 13 Uhr in meinem Büro in der Winkelgasse 56b anzutreffen.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Ivan Igelgeier, Notar und Anwalt für Erbrecht.

Das musste ein Scherz sein, ganz sicher, allein schon... wer zum Teufel hieß denn Igelgeier? Ganz sicher, das war ein Scherz... aber trotzdem, Harry würde hingehen. Und wenn es nur einmal war, um zu sehen was für ein Mensch den Namen Ivan Igelgeier trug.  
Ob er Stacheln, oder gar eine Hakennase, hatte?


	2. Chapter 2

„Er heißt wirklich so“ Harry stand vor einer kleinen, unscheinbaren Tür inmitten der Winkelgasse. Daran war ein Schild befestigt, welches verkündete, dass hinter dieser Tür ein Anwalt namens Ivan Igelgeier wartete.  
Es schneite an diesem Nachmittag, eigentlich etwas ungewöhnlich für London, aber es war ja auch Dezember und da erwartete man dies ja schon im Winter. Trotzdem, derweil sah dann doch einer der Passanten zum Himmel hoch, Kinder streckten ihre Zungen aus um die Flocken aufzufangen.  
Sicher schneite es in Hogsmeade gerade auch, und wenn das alles so weiterging, dann konnte es sogar weiße Weihnachten geben.  
Weihnachten, Harry wusste noch gar nicht wo er dieses Fest verbringen sollte.  
Mit den Weasleys hatte er noch im Krankenhaus gebrochen, als er ihnen sagte er wolle Ginny nicht heiraten.  
Eigentlich war er noch nicht mal mit ihr zusammen gewesen, sie küssten sich nur zweimal. Und bei einem Besuch kam das dann zur Sprache... Harry schüttelte ernst den Kopf und klopfte dann einfach an.  
Seine Vorstellung von einer Hochzeit sah ganz anders aus, besonders was den entsprechenden Partner anging.  
Hermine befand sich in Australien, bei ihren Eltern, sie wollte sich dort erholen und würde sicherlich auch Weihnachten da verbringen.  
Die Tür öffnete sich, Harry betrat einen langen, engen Gang, der in einem Büro endete. Dort saß eine ältere Dame am Schreibtisch, sofort als sie Harry erkannte, stand sie auf und schüttelte ihm heftig die Hand.  
„Mr. Potter“ freute sie sich:  
„Ich bin Adelaide Shade, die Sekretärin von Mr. Igelgeier. Ich gebe zu, ich habe nicht geglaubt, Sie würden uns aufsuchen. Aber Mr. Igelgeier war da ganz zuversichtlich.“  
„Ich dachte erst an einen schlechten Scherz, auch wegen des Namens“ er war wohl wirklich Anwalt und Notar, und es ging tatsächlich um eine Erbschaft.  
Aber wollte Harry wirklich ein Anwesen in Irland erben?  
„Da sind Sie nicht der Erste. Ich kündige Sie an“ sie ging zu einer Tür, welche wohl in ein weiteres Büro führte und klopfte an, dann verschwand sie dahinter. Harry fing sofort an sich unwohl zu fühlen, einmal weil sie ihn einfach zurück ließ, zusammen mit allen Unterlagen und Schriftstücken, und zum anderen, weil er immer noch nicht wusste, ob er überhaupt erben wollte.  
Hatte er das verdient?  
Ja, vielleicht war das sein Dank dafür, dass er Voldemort aus der Welt schaffte.  
Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Das war sein Schicksal und seine Pflicht gewesen, dafür bekam man in der Regel keine Belohnung.  
„Kommen Sie rein“ die Sekretärin kehrte zurück und ließ die Tür für den Helden offen, dieser nickte dankbar und machte sich dann auf den Weg in das Büro von Ivan Igelgeier.  
Dieser war ein kleiner, dicklicher Mann, mit Haarkranz und Schnurrbart. Er trug eine Leinenhose, Hosenträger und ein weißes Hemd, seine braunen Augen zeigten Güte und Loyalität. Etwas was einem Anwalt normalerweise fehlte, aber er machte ja auch nur Erbrecht.  
Auf jeden Fall fühlte sich Harry nun auch etwas wohler.  
„Mr. Potter“ sein Blick fiel auf den Gehstock, den der Held seit seiner Entlassung benötigte:  
„Wie geht es Ihnen?“  
„Ich habe keine großen Schmerzen“ nickte Harry nur leicht lächelnd und bekam einen Stuhl angeboten.  
„Ich kenne das leider, ich habe selbst auch mitgekämpft und muss seit dem jeden Morgen einen speziellen Trank zu mir nehmen... und wahrscheinlich das den Rest meines Lebens. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich das Zeug trinke, danke ich Merlin, dass ich überlebt habe. Aber Sie sind ja nicht hier, um sich mit mir über die Folgen der Schlacht zu unterhalten...“ Er holte einen Ordner hervor und öffnete ihn vor Harry auf dem Schreibtisch:  
„Hier ist das Testament von Alberta Monroe. Sie schreibt, dass sie keine Kinder, oder gar Enkel, hat, ihre Verwandten sind schon lange tot...“  
„Sie ist nicht bei der Schlacht gestorben?“  
„Nein, sie starb vor einer Woche im hohen Alter von 153 Jahren. Ich war ihr Notar und habe kurz nach der Schlacht noch ihr Testament geändert, zu Ihren Gunsten, Mr. Potter. Wissen Sie, Mrs. Alberta sagte immer, sie wolle noch einmal den Frieden erleben und diesen Wunsch haben Sie ihr, zumindest für ein paar Wochen, noch erfüllt. Sie war glücklich, als sie starb.  
Sie wohnte hier in der Winkelgasse, seit ihr Mann vor zwanzig Jahren starb und da das Anwesen magisch geschützt ist, wird der Zahn der Zeit noch nicht zu sehr daran genagt haben. Hier sind Fotos, die wurden vor drei Jahren gemacht.“ Er holte sie aus seinem Ordner und legte sie Harry vor, es war ein altes Haus an der Küste, Kieselstrand, dahinter konnte der junge Mann einige Dächer, in der Ferne, erkennen.  
„Was ist das für eine Ortschaft“ fragte er und deutete darauf.  
„Ein magisches Dorf, maximal hundert Einwohner. Es heißt Farraige und lebt vom Fischfang. Das Anwesen an sich besteht aus dem Haus, einem Stück vom Strand und einem recht großen Garten hinter dem Gebäude. Von dort aus kann man gut auf das Dorf sehen. Das Haus selbst hat drei Schlafzimmer, ein Wohnzimmer, eine Küche, ein Arbeitszimmer, zwei Bäder und einen großen Keller. Die Monroes waren nicht reinblütig, keine alte Familie, wie die Malfoys zum Beispiel, aber sie hatten ein gewisses Vermögen und das Haus ist aus der Mitte des 19ten Jahrhunderts.“  
„Drei Schlafzimmer“ murmelte Harry leise, es sah wirklich gut aus und lag direkt am Meer. Da wartete förmlich die Ruhe, die er sich für die Zeit nach der Schlacht gewünscht hatte.  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es sich für jemanden der gerade einmal siebzehn Jahre alt ist, und eine Schlacht hinter sich hat, etwas viel anhört. Aber es ist auch eine einmalige Gelegenheit... Sie wohnen im tropfenden Kessel, oder?“  
Harry nickte langsam, das wusste jeder, denn der Tagesprophet fand es natürlich heraus.  
„Ich will Ihnen das natürlich nicht aufschwatzen, wenn Sie es nicht wollen, geht das Erbe an das Ministerium. Aber es könnte das Familienanwesen der Potters werden... und die Luft ist dort sehr gesund.“  
Harry sah schweigend auf die Fotos, dann las er das Testament kurz und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
„Ich möchte vorher einen Rat einholen, wenn ich darf“ bat er dann:  
„Kann ich die Fotos dafür mitnehmen?“  
„Natürlich. Ich packe Ihnen alles ein.“  
„Ich gebe Ihnen dann spätestens Morgen Bescheid, aber so eine Entscheidung kann ich einfach nicht innerhalb von wenigen Minuten fällen.“  
„Das verstehe ich natürlich“ Ivan Igelgeier packte die Fotos in einen Umschlag, dazu legte er noch ein paar Daten über das Haus und eine Kopie des Testaments:  
„Fragen Sie einen Freund um Rat, schlafen Sie darüber. Ich bin jeden Tag ab zehn Uhr hier im Büro erreichbar.“

Eigentlich wusste Harry gar nicht, als er das Anwaltsbüro verließ, wen er dazu befragen konnte. Nach Malfoy Manor traute er sich nicht, eine Eule an Remus hielt er nicht für angebracht, und seine Freunde... welche Freunde?  
Am Ende stand er in einer Straße, die er bisher nur einmal vor der Schlacht aufsuchte. Es war finster, fast schon unheimlich, man konnte die Dunkelheit förmlich riechen und Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er auf diese Idee gekommen war.  
Aber er hatte niemanden, außer Remus, und der saß im Malfoy Manor... und eigentlich hatte er noch nicht mal die Person, welche in dem Haus vor ihm wohnte.  
Hoffentlich begrüßte der Bewohner ihn nicht mit einem Avada, wobei dann wurde ihm wenigstens diese schwere Entscheidung abgenommen. Ach Schwachsinn, Harry klopfte an und sofort hörte er es Rumpeln, und dann Schritte auf die Tür zukommen. Schwere Schritte, welche er schon so oft gehört hatte und teilweise machten sie ihm früher auch Angst...  
Die Tür ging auf und als erstes sah Harry Schwärze, eine schwarze Hose, schwarzes Hemd, dahinter Dunkelheit und schwarze Koffer.  
Da schien jemand zu packen, ja eindeutig.  
Es sah stark danach aus als wolle der Hausbewohner ausziehen...  
„Potter“ schnarrte die eisige Stimme von Severus Snape, woraufhin der junge Mann merklich zusammen zuckte:  
„Willst du einen Heiltrank, oder wieso bist du hier?“  
„Ich brauche...“ war das wirklich eine so gute Idee:  
„Einen Rat.“  
Stille trat ein, dann gab der Zaubertränkemeister den Weg in das Spinners End frei, Harry zögerte erst, trat dann aber doch ein. Nun sah er nicht nur die zahlreichen Koffer, sondern auch gewöhnliche Umzugskartons. Wahrscheinlich waren da die Dinge drin, die man nicht kleiner zaubern durfte... der Professor besaß sicher viele magische Bücher...  
„Wie du siehst, bin ich beschäftigt“ zischelte Snape, aber er war zumindest bereit seinen ehemaligen Schüler anzuhören:  
„Und ich hätte dich auch gerade nicht mit einem Heiltrank versorgen können, ich habe alles schon eingepackt. Also wieso bist du wirklich hier? Doch sicher nicht für einen Ratschlag, dafür hast du doch deine Freunde.“  
„Ich habe niemanden sonst.“  
„Weil du dich nicht ins Malfoy Manor traust, um den verlausten Fellträger zu fragen? Deine Angst muss ja gigantisch sein, wenn du dich schon eher hierher traust, als zu ihm. Sei froh, dass du mich noch erwischt hast, denn ich bin im Begriff ebenfalls dort einzuziehen.“  
Harry öffnete den Mund voller Entsetzen, aber es kam kein Wort heraus... was fanden die nur alle an diesem verdammten Malfoy Manor? Obwohl, Snape war der beste Freund von Lucius Malfoy, kein Wunder, dass er dort einzog.  
Sicher war es dort tausendmal besser als im Spinners End.  
„Also, worum geht es“ wollte der Zaubertränkemeister wissen und Harry holte den Umschlag hervor, hielt ihm diesen hin.  
„Ich habe geerbt, ich bin... mir nicht sicher, ob ich das annehmen darf... soll“ murmelte er leise und setzte sich auf einen der Koffer, langes Stehen fiel ihm schwer und wahrscheinlich wusste dies der Professor. Deswegen sagte er nichts und sah sich lieber den Inhalt des Umschlags an.  
„Ein Anwesen in Irland, scheint mir die Südküste zu sein. Also steht es nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss des britischen Ministeriums, sondern unter dem des irischen. Das kümmert sich auch um Island, und ist deswegen in Reykjavik zu finden.“  
„Also hat das britische Ministerium dort nichts mehr zu sagen?“  
„Nein. Irland ist im magischen Bereich genauso geteilt wie in dem der Muggel. Und es ist auch besser so, das Ministerium auf Island kann sich besser um magische Wesen kümmern... die Iren haben Massen davon. Es gibt sogar eine Zentaurenherde dort, aber denen wirst du nicht begegnen, ich sehe keinen Wald in der Nähe. Nur dieses Dorf.“  
„Es heißt Farraige und ist ein magisches Fischerdorf.“  
„Du erbst dieses ganze Anwesen“ Severus hatte sich ebenfalls auf einen der Koffer gesetzt.  
„Mit einem Stück Strand und einem Garten hinter dem Haus.“  
„Und wofür brauchst du jetzt meinen Rat“ der Professor hatte sich sichtlich entspannt und las nun das Testament sehr interessiert durch.  
„Es ist sehr groß und... ich kann nicht richtig laufen... wahrscheinlich nie wieder. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das schaffe, und allein in diesem großen Haus...“  
Harry sah nachdenklich auf seine Hände, er fühlte sich tatsächlich mit diesem Erbe überfordert, und damit das er nicht mehr so fit war, wie vor der Schlacht.  
„Du solltest definitiv nicht alleine da einziehen“ Severus packte Harrys rechtes Bein und drückte darauf herum, dann machte er dasselbe mit dem linken:  
„Es schmerzt, wenn du lange stehst oder gehst?“  
„Ja. Und es fühlt sich an, als würden meine Beine bei jedem Schritt schwächer werden. Trotzdem, ich bin im Grunde noch gut weggekommen.“  
„Das ist wahr. Wir haben alle etwas abbekommen, aber wir haben überlebt. Etwas was ich noch nicht mal von mir geglaubt habe, eigentlich dachten wir alle, dass wir sterben werden. Selbst der Fellträger. Du solltest das hier annehmen, das letzte Mal als ich von dir gehört habe, hieß es du wohnst im tropfenden Kessel.“  
„Ich wohne wirklich da. Aber es ist wirklich... sehr viel, und sehr groß.“  
„Die Meeresluft ist gesund und du könntest... wobei, nein, ich traue dir keine anständige Gartenarbeit zu. Aber eventuell kannst du jemanden kommen lassen, der dir zumindest den Rasen ordentlich macht, damit du einen Liegestuhl darauf stellen kannst.“  
„Würden Sie es nehmen? Es hat einen großen Keller.“  
„Ich würde es tatsächlich nehmen, nicht nur wegen des Kellers. Die Meeresluft und der Strand sind gute Argumente. Wobei der Keller sich bestimmt auch für Wein eignet, oder sogar für ein kleines Labor.“  
Harry schwieg, dann warf er einen Blick auf die ganze Koffer und Kartons, er presste die Lippen fest zusammen und öffnete dann langsam den Mund.  
Sollte er das wirklich fragen?  
Und wenn ja, was hatte es für Konsequenzen?  
„Ich weiß, es klingt wahnsinnig... aber würden Sie mit mir dorthin ziehen?“


	3. Chapter 3

„Mr. Potter, ich hatte Sie erst Morgen erwartet“ staunte Ivan Igelgeier, als der Held, diesmal mit Begleitung, kurz vor Büroschluss wieder vor ihm stand.  
Es war Abend, der Anwalt packte schon seine Papiere ein und schloss die Schränke ab, Adelaide ging schon längst nach Hause.  
„Ich habe jemanden gefunden, der mit mir in das Haus ziehen möchte. Deswegen würde ich gerne das Erbe sofort annehmen, damit wir Morgen schon dorthin ziehen können. Je nachdem wie es innen aussieht, haben wir dann auch schon ein paar Möbel dabei und können einziehen“ freute Harry sich und deutete auf den Herrn neben ihm. Irgendwoher kannte der Anwalt den doch, aus der Zeitung... das war Severus Snape, der berühmte und gefürchtete Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts. Angeblich unterrichtete er nicht mehr, was der Tagesprophet als Segen, für alle zukünftigen Schüler von Hogwarts, ansah.  
Und eigentlich konnten die Beiden sich doch auch nicht ausstehen, oder hatte er das falsch in Erinnerung? Nein, sicher nicht, sie schrieben, dass Harry ihn hassen würde und auf das Urteil des Helden könne man vertrauen.  
Aber die Presse schrieb auch viel, wenn der Tag lang war. Am Ende stimmte das alles nicht und in Wirklichkeit waren die Beiden gute Freunde, oder Bekannte, zumindest reichte es dann für eine kleine Wohngemeinschaft.  
„Das freut mich für Sie, ehrlich“ nickte der gute Mann und öffnete einen seiner Schränke, vielleicht konnte dieser Zaubertränkemeister auch etwas für die Gesundheit des Helden tun:  
„Dieser Umzug wird Ihnen gut tun, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Ich habe in Farraige auch in einem kleinen Fischlokal gegessen, so frisch ist das ja auch sehr gesund.“ Er holte eine bronzene Schachtel hervor und stellte sie auf den Schreibtisch, öffnet sie fast schon ehrfürchtig.  
„Das ist das Erbe von Mrs. Monroe“ erklärte er ernst, in der Schachtel befanden sich mehrere Papiere, ein Schlüssel und eine Phiole mit einer merkwürdigen, goldenen Flüssigkeit darin:  
„Das hier ist alles was sie für das Haus brauchen, die Unterlagen zum Grundstück und dem Gebäude an sich, der Schlüssel und diese Flüssigkeit. Sie hat mir aufgetragen dem neuen Besitzer zu sagen, dass er vor seinem ersten Betreten des Hauses diese Flüssigkeit auf den weißen Marmorstein vor der Tür zu tröpfeln. Sie hat mir versichert, es läge kein Fluch auf dem Grundstück, oder ähnliches, aber es ist eine Tradition. Und Sie dürfen den Stein auch nicht entfernen. Das ist die einzige Bedingung. Es wird wohl später auch nicht mehr nötig sein, außer vielleicht wenn die Familie, die das Haus besitzt, wechselt. Ich weiß aber auch nicht was das für eine Flüssigkeit ist.“  
„Ich werde mich daran halten“ versprach Harry ehrlich und erhielt die Schachtel vom Anwalt.  
„Das ehrt Sie, wer weiß was das für eine Tradition ist. Am Ende bringt sie Glück über die Hausbewohner“ schmunzelte Mr. Igelgeier.  
„Oder es ist doch ein Fluch“ brummte Severus.  
„Genauso misstrauisch, wie Sie in der Zeitung beschrieben werden“ nickte der Anwalt etwas amüsiert, woraufhin ihm der Professor einen besonders finsteren Blick zuwarf:  
„Damit können Sie mir keine Angst machen, ich war keiner Ihrer Schüler und bin Anwalt. Es waren schon Leute hier, die wollten mich verprügeln um meine Bezahlung zu drücken, aber denen habe ich schnell ordentlich Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht. Ehemalige Todesser machen mir genauso wenig Angst, wie fiese Zaubertränkemeister.“  
Severus hob daraufhin eine Augenbraue und kräuselte seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln, während Harry die Schachtel ordentlich einsteckte.  
Dann verabschiedeten sich die Beiden von Mr. Igelgeier und verließen das Büro, betraten die Winkelgasse und wurden sofort zusammen fotografiert.  
„Na wunderbar“ seufzte der Held daraufhin, konnte sehen wie der Reporter des Tagespropheten eilig die Beine in die Hand nahm. Mittlerweile sollte er das ja schon gewöhnt sein, aber bisher war er auch immer alleine unterwegs und hatte höchstens in der Winkelgasse ein paar Lebensmittel besorgt.  
„Er wird sicher nicht erfahren wieso wir bei diesem Anwalt hier waren“ nickte Severus ernst.  
Harry konnte ihn sehr effektiv überreden, eigentlich wusste er gerade auch noch nicht mal mehr wieso er sich dafür entschieden hatte mit dem Jungen zusammen zu wohnen.  
Natürlich sprach einiges dafür, die gute Luft, die Ruhe... wenn er allein an Weihnachten dachte, und was das immer für ein großes Ereignis im Malfoy Manor war. Sicher, er würde auf der Feier auftauchen, aber Lucius nahm es ihm dann auch bestimmt nicht übel, wenn er zeitig wieder verschwand.  
Wenn er aber dort lebte, dann konnte er sich nicht einfach so aus dem Staub machen. Und er bekam zusätzlich auch noch alle Vorbereitungen mit, etwas was besonders Narcissa sehr ernst nahm.  
Ja, er und Harry waren sich nicht immer sonderlich grün gewesen... eigentlich nie... aber wenn es gar nicht klappte, dann konnte er ja immer noch zu den Malfoys ziehen. Außerdem hatte der Held ihm nicht nur den Keller, sondern auch das Arbeitszimmer, versprochen. Um den Garten würde sich der Professor, wenn er bis zum Frühling, und darüber hinaus, wirklich blieb, auch kümmern.  
Und dann dieser Blick, dieser Hundewelpenbettelblick. Harry wusste genau was er tat und wie er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer rum bekam, als Severus zum zehnten Mal „Nein“ sagte, da legte er diesen Blick auf und schon konnte er sich nicht mehr wehren.  
Aber gut, vielleicht konnte er sich im Keller wirklich ein Labor einrichten, und dann auch mal schauen ob er die Beine des Helden nicht geheilt bekam. Das schien ja kein Fluch gewesen zu sein, oder ähnliches. Harry meinte nur sie seien mehrfach gebrochen gewesen, Sehnen gerissen und Muskeln verletzt, und er wäre immer noch damit auf dem Schlachtfeld herum gelaufen. Teilweise hatte er sogar Verletzte in Sicherheit gezogen, die Schmerzen mussten gigantisch gewesen sein.  
Aber so waren Helden nun mal, immer zuerst die anderen, dann dachte man an sich selbst.  
Und nun musste der Junge mit den Konsequenzen leben... erstmal jedenfalls.  
„Und was jetzt“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Jetzt gehen wir Beide in den tropfenden Kessel und ich schreibe an Lucius. Wahrscheinlich werde ich dann gleich Morgen einen Heuler von ihm empfangen, aber wenn...“  
„Er kann uns gerne besuchen.“  
„Also hast du keine Angst vor ihm“ sie gingen los, die Winkelgasse runter, vorbei an den Geschäften, welche nun auch langsam schlossen.  
„Nein, wieso sollte ich“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Er hat mir im Grunde nichts getan, jedenfalls nichts was man nicht erklären könnte. Und er war, genau wie Sie, immer für das Gute.“  
„Was ist es dann... es ist Draco, oder“, kaum hatte Severus den Namen des jungen Malfoys ausgesprochen, erstarrte Harry förmlich. Aber nicht weil er Angst hatte, Draco würde sofort erscheinen, sondern weil er sich erwischt fühlte.  
„Da hast du jetzt aber ganz schlechte Karten, Draco ist mein Patenkind und ich wünsche mir natürlich, dass er mich besucht.“  
„Ich habe das Hausrecht, es ist mein Erbe, ich kann auch einfach die Tür nicht aufmachen“ die Gesichtszüge des Helden hatten sich sofort verhärtet, seine grünen Augen blitzten eiskalt auf.  
„Ich kann auch einfach nicht bei dir einziehen, Draco ist mir immer noch wichtiger als du, die Ruhe und die irische Meeresluft. Aber denk doch einmal darüber nach, wenn ihr euch in deinem Haus trefft, könntet ihr vielleicht einmal über alles reden. Und ich werde auch dabei sein.“  
„Was sollte es da zu bereden geben? Er hasst mich, er ist es, der mich am Liebsten mit einem Avada begrüßen würde“ Harry setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und gemeinsam betraten sie den tropfenden Kessel, wo sie gleich wieder fotografiert wurden... die Presse war wirklich überall.  
„Morgen steht sicher in der Zeitung, wir wären bei einem Notar gewesen, um unsere Hochzeit zu planen. Und danach feiern wir unsere Entscheidung...“  
„Wieso sollten sie glauben einer von uns wäre schwul? Sie schreiben ja auch ständig, wie sehr sie es bedauern, dass du mit der Weasley Schluss gemacht hast. Und du solltest doch bitte bald heiraten und für Nachwuchs sorgen.  
Essen wir was, mir ist egal was Morgen in der Zeitung steht und dir sollte es das auch sein. Wir ziehen nach Irland, von mir aus können sie schreiben wir wären von Trollen und Elfen entführt worden, mich hat das schon vorher nicht interessiert und jetzt tut es das erst recht nicht mehr.“


	4. Chapter 4

Es war früher Morgen als es an Harrys Zimmertür klopfte, gähnend und noch nur mit einer Shorts bekleidet öffnete er diese daraufhin. Wenn es Severus war, und er rechnete stark mit seinem zukünftigen Mitbewohner, dann konnte dieser gleich den Harry sehen, welchen er bald jeden Morgen zu Gesicht bekam.  
Der Held gähnte erneut, sah als erstes auf eine dunkelgrüne Leinenhose, das war eindeutig nicht der Professor, der trug auch keine Weste in derselben Farbe dazu... über einem weißen Hemd.  
Harry rieb sich die Augen unter der Brille, ein edler Gehstock, schwarzer Mantel, Lederhandschuhe, Halstuch, langes, blondes Haar... Er knallte die Tür zu, noch bevor der Besucher etwas sagen konnte, und zauberte sich in die nächstbeste Kleidung, die er fand. Zum Glück war es das, was er am Vortag trug und damit für den Besuch bei Mr. Igelgeier.  
„Hast du Angst vor mir“ wollte Lucius Malfoy wissen, als ihm das wohl zu lange dauerte, aber da öffnete Harry die Tür wieder und bat den Vater von Draco in sein Zimmer:  
„Du hast dir was angezogen?“  
„Ich dachte es wäre Snape.“  
„Du willst dich ihm halbnackt zeigen, aber nennst ihn immer noch Snape“ Lucius hob eine Augenbraue und betrat dann das Zimmer mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Ich wollte mich ihm nicht nackt zeigen, aber er ist mein zukünftiger Mitbewohner und... Sie sind doch nicht gekommen, um ihn dazu zu überreden doch ins Manor zu ziehen? Ich habe das Erbe gestern angenommen und wollte eigentlich nicht allein in einem riesigen, alten Haus leben... und das auch noch in Irland. Das ist sozusagen am Ende der Welt, da brauche ich jemanden, den ich zumindest kenne.“  
„Ich will ihn nicht überreden, ich will mir ansehen was mein bester Freund dem Manor vorzieht. Und wieso er sogar mit dir dorthin ziehen will, obwohl du ihn nicht ausstehen kannst. Wenn mir das alles nicht gefällt, dann werde ich ihn überreden doch zu mir ins Manor zu ziehen. Ansonsten kann er tun, was er will.“  
„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich ihn nicht ausstehen kann. Die Muggel sagen: So wie man in den Wald hinein ruft, so schallt es auch heraus... wir hatten damals eben nur einen schlechten Start. Das hier wird ein Neuanfang“ Harry ging durch das Zimmer und holte die Bronzeschachtel hervor, hielt sie Lucius schweigend hin:  
„Da ist alles drin, alle Papiere, der Schlüssel und die Flüssigkeit. Davon hat Ihnen Severus ja schon geschrieben.“  
„Du weißt was in dem Brief stand?“  
„Grob, ich war dabei als er ihn schrieb, habe aber nur Stücke davon lesen können. Aber wenn es geheim wäre, hätte er ihn sicher nicht vor meiner Nase verfasst, oder?“  
„Das ist wahr“ Lucius setzte sich an den einfachen Schreibtisch und öffnete die Schachtel, währenddessen legte ihm Harry noch die Fotos, und das Testament, vor:  
„Hast du schon den Tagespropheten, von heute Morgen, gelesen?“  
„Nein, und nachdem wir gestern mindestens zweimal gemeinsam fotografiert wurden, will ich das auch gar nicht mehr. Am Ende haben sie doch geschrieben, dass der Professor und ich heiraten wollen.“  
„Wieso sollten sie das glauben, es wäre ja doch etwas abwegig, oder? Sie schreiben, er würde dich dazu zwingen, dich von ihm adoptieren zu lassen. Damit er an dein Vermögen kommt. Deswegen wart ihr auch bei einem Anwalt gewesen.“  
„Notar, und Anwalt für Erbrecht. Ich glaube bei Adoptionen braucht man da etwas mehr. Besonders weil ich auch schon siebzehn bin, und damit volljährig.“  
„Das ist wahr, aber es ist dem Tagespropheten auch alles egal. Wenn es ein Anwalt war, dann reicht ihnen das schon. Und wenn es Severus ist, dann kann er ja nichts Gutes im Sinn haben.“  
„Sie machen sich lächerlich, und das nennt sich Journalismus...“ Harry musste sich setzen und atmete tief durch, während Lucius sich alles sehr genau ansah.  
„Ich kenne Igelgeier übrigens, er hat die Testamente für Narcissa, Draco und mich aufgesetzt. Ein anständiger Mann, ich werde ihn gleich aufsuchen und mit ihm über die Schlagzeile einmal reden. Er soll dadurch keinen schlechten Ruf bekommen.“  
„Das ist sehr...“  
„Nett?“  
„Anständig von Ihnen.“  
„So bin ich nun mal“ schmunzelte der Malfoy leicht amüsiert, es klopfte wieder und diesmal ließ Harry tatsächlich den Professor ins Zimmer, der hatte einen Beutel vom Bäcker dabei.  
„Hier, ein Milchbrötchen mit Kürbismarmelade“ er hielt Harry eines der Brötchen hin und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich habe ja lang genug gesehen, was du Morgens zum Frühstück in dich rein schiebst. Nur wenn du am Abend mit deinen Kumpanen ein Butterbier zu viel hattest, dann isst du Wurst und Käse.“  
„Dann war es ein Feuerwhiskey“ wehrte Harry ab und setzte sich mit dem Brötchen hin:  
„Bei Butterbier ist es Käse unter der Kürbismarmelade. Danke.“  
„Lucius hat mich zum Bäcker geschickt, und ich habe es nur gemacht, weil ich dankbar dafür bin, dass er mir keinen Heuler schickte. Auch wenn er mich gerade weckte“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab und setzte sich zu seinem besten Freund, der ein normales Brötchen mit Erdbeermarmelade erhielt:  
„Und was sagst du?“  
„Es ist ein ordentliches Anwesen, in einer guten Größe, und mit einem recht gutem Haus. Wahrscheinlich werdet ihr nicht nur drinnen renovieren müssen, aber es lohnt sich allein schon wegen der Lage. Nur bei dieser merkwürdigen Tradition...“ Lucius öffnete einfach die Phiole und schnupperte daran, verzog daraufhin sofort sein Gesicht:  
„Riecht wie Urin mit Salbei.“  
„Vielleicht ist es das ja“ kaute Harry:  
„So eine Art Markierung.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht“ Severus schnupperte auch an das Flüssigkeit:  
„Aber es ist auch kein mir bekannter Trank. Wir müssen aber auch sicher nicht alles auf diesen Stein schütten, ein paar Tropfen behalte ich zurück und analysiere sie, sobald ich ein Labor eingerichtet habe.“  
„Das sollten Sie nicht tun“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Die Vorbesitzer haben sich doch was dabei gedacht, und sicher nicht, dass ein neugieriger Zaubertränkemeister sich daran versucht. Egal ob es nun Urin mit Salbei, oder irgendein merkwürdiger Trank, ist, wir sollten es nur auf den Stein geben und es dabei belassen.“  
„Er hat recht. Am Ende ist es doch eine magische Tradition und das Haus explodiert unter euren Hintern, weil ihr drei Tropfen nicht auf den Stein geschüttet habt“ nickte Lucius und verschloss die Phiole wieder, legte sie zurück in die Schachtel, dann aß er sein Brötchen auf:  
„Sicher werdet ihr gleich nach Irland reisen. Ich werde euch natürlich in den nächsten Tagen besuchen und mir das noch mal genauer ansehen.“  
„Harry wird nichts dagegen haben, solange du Draco zuhause lässt“ erzählte Severus frech, das war die Rache dafür, dass er die Flüssigkeit nicht untersuchen durfte.  
Der Held wurde daraufhin sofort knallrot und versuchte sich hinter der Brötchentüte zu verstecken. Da war noch eines mit dunklem Schokoladenaufstrich drin, er nahm stark an, dass dies der Professor später essen würde.  
„Das ist also der Grund wieso du nicht einmal Remus besuchst. Aber dem können wir gut Abhilfe schaffen, ich lade dich hiermit offiziell zu unserer Weihnachtsfeier ein. Wenn du nicht kommst, geht das an den Tagespropheten“ nickte Lucius und dem Helden stieg das Entsetzen ins Gesicht:  
„Du musst dich ihm irgendwann einmal stellen, und er wird dich sicher nicht mit einem Avada begrüßen. Also du kommst zur Weihnachtsfeier und ihr redet miteinander. Kommst du nicht, werde ich dem Tagespropheten ein Interview über meine Enttäuschung geben. Und Draco dann wahrscheinlich auch gleich.“  
Er stand auf und sah ernst auf Harrys bleiches Gesicht, dann schüttelte er nur lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Ich komme in drei Tagen zu Besuch, dann reden wir noch mal darüber“ bestimmte er und drückte dem Professor kurz die Hand zum Abschied und verließ das Zimmer eilig.  
„Danke“ zischelte der entsetzte Held böse.  
„Ich habe nur getan, was getan werden musste. Auf der Feier wirst du sehen, dass Draco nur in deiner Vorstellung so schlimm ist... und das er mit mir sehr viel gemeinsam hat. Los, packe deinen Kram zusammen, ich will gleich den Transport nach Farraige nehmen... wenn es überhaupt einen gibt. Ansonsten wird es wohl Dublin werden und wir müssen von dort aus apparieren.“


	5. Chapter 5

Es gab keinen Transport nach Farraige, aber das war auch nicht verwunderlich. Als die Beiden das magische Fischerdorf erreichten, sahen sie gleich, dass es wahrscheinlich zu unwichtig war um eine Transportstelle einzurichten. Und eindeutig auch zu klein.  
Nach Hogsmeade gab es ja auch keinen Transport, und die Stadt war mindestens dreimal so groß wie Farraige.  
Eigentlich bestand das irische Dorf auch nur aus ein paar Wohnhäusern, einem Marktplatz, einem kleinen Supermarkt, einem Gasthaus und dem auch sehr kleinen Hafen. Dort lag gerade nur ein Schiff vor Anker, es gab aber Platz für vier davon.  
Dazu gab es noch eine Einrichtung im Dorf, die sich „Schreiner und Schmied“ nannte, und in der Mitte des Marktplatzes stand eine große Tanne, um die herum man Bänke aufgestellt hatte.  
„Hier sieht es aus, als würde die Hälfte der Bewohner über hundert sein und hier ihren Lebensabend verbringen wollen“ kräuselte Severus leicht ungehalten die Lippen, es war auch gerade niemand auf dem Marktplatz:  
„Sicher haben sie nicht einmal einen Bürgermeister, oder ähnliches.“  
„Doch haben sie“ ertönte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihnen und die Beiden erstarrten für einen Moment, dann drehten sie sich langsam um. Dort stand eine junge Frau, vielleicht dreißig Jahre alt, mit haselnussbraunen Augen, zwei roten Zöpfen und Sommersprossen im ganzen Gesicht. Sie trug eine warme braune Hose, und einen dicken blauen Pullover, darüber einen braunen, gefütterten Mantel, auch in Irland war dickster Winter und entsprechend lag auch etwas Schnee auf den Dächern von Farraige. Es war eiskalt, zum Glück hatten sich die Beiden auch warm genug angezogen.  
„Ich bin Annabelle Carter“ stellte die Dame sich vor und gab den Beiden kurz die Hand:  
„Und ich bin die Bürgermeisterin von Farraige. Seid ihr Touristen? Das Gasthaus vergibt auch Zimmer.“  
„Nein, ich... habe das alte Haus der Monroes geerbt“ nickte Harry lächelnd, erst verwirrte und verunsicherte Annabelle ihn etwas, aber das war nur anfangs so. Sicher war sie sehr nett. Und sie mussten ja auch mit ihr auskommen, immerhin war sie die Bürgermeisterin ihrer neuen Heimat.  
„Tatsächlich“ staunte sie und Harry wollte ihr daraufhin ein paar Unterlagen zeigen, wofür sie sich unter die Tanne setzten:  
„Ich hatte letztes Jahr schon angefragt, ob wir das alte Herrenhaus bekommen, aber die Besitzerin lebte noch und wollte es nicht hergeben. Wir hätten dann das Gasthaus dort hinein verlegt. Aber für unsere älteren Bewohner, und nein, die Hälfte aller hier nehmen sie nicht ein, ist das kleine Gasthaus, in der Stadt, natürlich besser. Deswegen ist es auch nicht schlimm, wenn ihr da jetzt einzieht. Ihr habt euch nicht vorgestellt.“  
Harry erhielt die Unterlagen zurück und dann stellte er sich auch brav vor, Severus tat es ihm gleich.  
„Von Harry Potter habe ich natürlich gehört. Ich hätte mitgekämpft, aber ich musste hier in Farraige bleiben, man ist einfach durchgehend Bürgermeister. Auch während einer Schlacht. Davon aber mal abgesehen, bekommen wir hier meistens nicht viel mit. Wir leben vom Fisch und das zieht auch die Touristen an, Markt ist wöchentlich, aber an jedem letzten Sonntag des Monats haben wir großen Fischmarkt. Und dann sind hier doppelt so viele Touristen, wie Bewohner. Und natürlich beim jährlichen Frühlingstanz. Da wird hier ein Parkett aufgebaut und wir tanzen um die Tanne herum... Ach ihr wollt sicher jetzt zum Haus gehen und ich halte euch auf, und eigentlich wollte ich ja auch ins Gasthaus. Ich kann nicht kochen, aber da kriege ich immer ein gutes Mittagessen, und das als Bürgermeisterin sogar Gratis.“  
Sie stand auf und drückte den Beiden noch mal die Hände.  
„Ich habe kein Rathaus, so groß ist Farraige dann doch nicht, aber am Ende der Straße dort ist mein Wohnhaus. Da arbeite ich auch. Wenn ihr also Fragen habt, oder etwas von mir braucht, dann klopft einfach an. Ich kann euch auch später ein paar Leute vorstellen und kommt Abends doch mal ins Gasthaus. Habt ihr jetzt noch Fragen?“  
„Der Schreiner, macht der auch Möbel“ fragte Harry sofort.  
„Ach... der“ Annabelle sah zu dem entsprechenden Geschäft:  
„Er ist jedenfalls kein Schmied mehr, das ist noch das alte Schild seines Vorgängers. Schreiner ist er, Tischler auch, und ja, er macht Möbel. Ich sage immer, er soll das Schild ändern, aber dann sagt er, er macht ja auch Backöfen, Toiletten, Waschbecken und Badewannen und die sind aus Metall. Ihr werdet aber sicher alles für euer Haus dort finden, aber er ist... ein typischer Ire. Also passt auf, manchmal sind Iren nicht gut auf Briten zu sprechen.“  
Annabelle schmunzelte amüsiert und verschwand dann eilig im Gasthaus.  
„Sicher wird gleich das ganze Dorf wissen, dass wir in das Haus ziehen“ nickte Severus ihr hinterher.  
„Das ist doch nicht schlimm, oder willst du keinen Kontakt zu den Dorfbewohnern? Ich meine, wir müssen ja sicher auch einkaufen und diesen Fischmarkt würde ich auch gerne besuchen, oder den Frühlingstanz. Ich ziehe bestimmt nicht hierher, um mich abzuschotten.“  
„Ich auch nicht“ bestimmte der Professor, Harry hatte ja recht, aber vielleicht ging die Information dann auch an den Tagespropheten:  
„Gehen wir jetzt erstmal zum Haus und sehen uns den Zustand an. Wenn es doch eine Ruine ist, dann nehme ich dich einfach mit ins Malfoy Manor.“  
„Ich glaube es ist ein ganz wunderbares Haus“ nickte Harry lächelnd, es musste einfach so sein, denn sonst stand er wieder vor dem Nichts... und ins Malfoy Manor tragen, ließ er sich bestimmt nicht einfach so mitnehmen.

„Die Fassade muss renoviert werden“ stellte ein gewisser Zaubertränkemeister fest, als sie wenig später vor dem alten Anwesen standen und Harry die Flüssigkeit hervor holte.  
„Das hatte Mr. Igelgeier ja auch gesagt“ nickte der Held fing an die goldene Tinktur auf den weißen Marmorstein zu tröpfeln:  
„Aber solange das Haus nicht über unseren Köpfen zusammen bricht...“ Harry unterbrach sich, als der Stein anfing golden zu leuchten, und damit auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Severus auf sich lenkte.  
„Es ist eindeutig magisch“ stellte der Professor sofort fest, aber eigentlich war das nichts worüber er sich wundern sollte. Niemand träufelte sich so ein stinkendes Gemisch vor die Haustür, ohne darin irgendeinen Nutzen zu sehen.  
„Ja“ Harry leerte die Phiole über dem Stein und trat dann einige Schritte zurück, da der Stein auch wie verrückt anfing zu pulsieren. Dann bebte der Boden, zu ihren Füßen, plötzlich und im nächsten Moment ging ein Ruck durch das ganze Gebäude.  
Harry quietschte leise, erschrocken auf, die graue, bröckelige Fassade verwandelte sich in ein ordentliches Beige, die ehemals schwarzen Fensterläden wurden braun, das Dach ebenso.  
„Ein Tarnzauber“ stellte Severus fest, als der Stein aufhörte zu pulsieren und sich nur noch als normaler Marmor zeigte:  
„Wie beim Grimmauldplatz zum Beispiel, nur nicht so komplex.“  
„Lucius wird staunen, wenn er herkommt und es nicht so aussieht wie auf den Fotos“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und öffnete dann die Haustür, sofort kam ihm ein Schwarm Fledermäuse entgegen, dahinter folgten zwei Waschbären und zehn Ratten.  
„Ich will da gar nicht mehr reingehen“ bestimmte Severus finster, als er die ehemaligen Bewohner in Richtung Dorf verschwinden sah.  
„Das ist doch sicher normal, wenn das Haus solange nicht bewohnt war...“ der Held sah hinein und verzog das Gesicht, dann betrat er aber doch sein neues Heim und musste erstmal husten.  
„Die Tiere haben eindeutig nicht die Toilette benutzt“ nickte der Professor, ihm folgend:  
„Aber zumindest sieht der Boden ansonsten noch in Ordnung aus.“  
Der Eingangsbereich wirkte recht groß, ein kleiner Saal in dem man sicher gut Weihnachten feiern konnte. Zur rechten Seite konnte Harry einen Küchenraum erkennen, zur linken einen größeren Raum mit Kamin. Das war wohl das Wohnzimmer, außerdem sah er den Zugang zum Keller und die Treppe nach Oben.  
Im ersten Stock waren sicher die Bäder und die anderen Zimmer, das Arbeitszimmer schien auch nicht unten zu sein.  
„Ein typisches Haus aus der Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts“ nickte Severus:  
„Aber hier muss wirklich ein Putztrupp durch, es sieht schlimm aus.“ Er blickte zur Decke, da hing ein alter Kronleuchter und der war voller Fledermauskot.  
„Eventuell kann ich uns den Putztrupp ersparen, wenn der Zauber hier auch funktioniert“ Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und schwang ihn stumm, sofort ging ein erneuter Ruck durch das ganze Haus:  
„Den haben Remus und Sirius immer benutzt um den Grimmauldplatz sauber zu machen. Sirius fand ihn in alten Aufzeichnungen. Sie haben ihn mir nicht gezielt beigebracht, aber ich habe ihn gelesen und sie mussten ihn auch immer förmlich schreien. Ich neige dazu so etwas eher dezenter zaubern zu wollen.“  
Der Boden bebte, die Fenster fingen an sich von selbst zu reinigen, der Kot verschwand im Nichts, die Boden und alles andere wurde feucht abgewischt.  
„Das ist ein schwarzmagischer Zauber“ stellte Severus ernst fest, als der magische Besen an ihm vorbei fegte.  
Sofort verhärtete sich der Blick des Helden wieder, er presste die Lippen fest zusammen und seine grünen Augen blitzten finster auf.  
„Anders kriegt man den Grimmauldplatz, ohne Hauselfen, ja auch nicht sauber, oder? Mir ist es gerade wirklich egal, aber dauernd möchte ich das auch nicht anwenden“ erklärte er dann scheinbar ruhig.  
„Auf jeden Fall hat es funktioniert“ nickte der Zaubertränkemeister ernst:  
„Aber um zu verhindern, dass du diesen Zauber noch einmal anwendest, sollten wir über eine Haushälterin nachdenken.“  
„Glaubst du wir finden jemanden?“  
„Wenn wir gut zahlen, sicher. Sehen wir uns um und ich hoffe sehr, dass dein Zauber auch wirklich alle Räume sauber gemacht hat... und uns keine ungebetenen Untermieter mehr entgegen kommen.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Ich schau mal kurz rein, wie voll es ist“ Harry und Severus standen am Abend, mit knurrenden Mägen, vor dem Gasthaus von Farraige und der junge Held öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, um einen Blick hinein zu werfen.  
Im nächsten Moment aber schon schloss er die Tür wieder und presste sich mit hochrotem Gesicht dagegen.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich doch besser... kochen“ schnappte er nach Luft und wurde sehr neugierig angesehen.  
„Ich glaube, du bist gar nicht in das Lage dazu ordentlich etwas zu kochen und wenn doch, wir haben keine Lebensmittel eingekauft. Der Supermarkt ist schon geschlossen“ überlegte der Professor ernsthaft, Harrys Kopf wurde noch roter.  
„Ich kann da unmöglich rein gehen“, er schnappte immer wieder nach Luft und presste dann die Lippen fest zusammen.  
„Wen hast du da drin gesehen, Draco? Unwahrscheinlich.“  
Severus schob seinen jungen Mitbewohner entschieden zur Seite.  
Sie hatten zumindest schon einmal die Möbel des Professors aufgestellt und für den Helden stand auch ein Bett zur Verfügung.  
Zwar besaßen sie so eine Küche, aber sie kamen einfach noch nicht dazu einzukaufen und so wirklich wollte sich Severus nun auch nicht mehr an den Herd stellen. Es war ja auch schon fast dunkel.  
So öffnete er die Tür zum Gasthaus und trat einfach ein, eigentlich war ihm auch egal was Harry machte, sollte der doch hungern, wenn er wollte.  
Das Gasthaus war jedenfalls gut besucht, und das hauptsächlich von Männern... und Annabelle, die gerade einen guten Eintopf förmlich verschlang.  
Die Männer schienen größtenteils Fischer zu sein, groß, muskulös, etwas grob und rau wirkend, sie hatten Bier vor sich stehen und unterhielten sich lautstark. Aber was erwartete Severus abends von einem Fischerdorf? Sicher arbeiteten die Männer den ganzen Tag auf dem Meer und wollten dann abends genauso wenig kochen wie der Zaubertränkemeister gerade.  
Harry folgte ihm langsam, er war nicht nur weiterhin knallrot, sondern schien nun auch das Strahlen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen. Und seine Blicke wanderten immer wieder zu den jüngeren Fischern, welche vielleicht dreißig Jahre alt waren und sich trotzdem schon sehr muskulös zeigten.  
„Hey, da seid ihr ja, habt ihr Hunger“ begrüßte Annabelle sie und winkte sie zu ihrem Tisch rüber, die Einladung konnten sie nicht ablehnen, es war ja auch sonst nur noch etwas an der Theke frei. Severus setzte sich zu ihr, Harry folgte ihm langsam, strahlend von einem Ohr bis zum Anderen, mit roten Wangen und die Männer musternd.  
„Ich glaube ihm gefällt was er gerade sieht“ kaute Annabelle amüsiert, als Harry sich setzte und daraufhin noch roter wurde.  
„Wie meinst du das“ wollte Severus wissen.  
„Die Männer“ nickte die Bürgermeisterin:  
„Als meine Eltern mir zum ersten Mal den Besuch im Gasthaus erlaubten war ich sechzehn und habe genauso strahlend geschaut. Leider konnte noch keiner der Herren sich für mich erwärmen, eventuell schreckt mein Posten sie auch ab... und einen Fischer will ich eigentlich auch nicht. Die sind den ganzen Tag weg und am Abend wollen sie ihre Ruhe... auch am Wochenende.“  
Harry saß wie erstarrt, immer noch strahlend, auf seinem Stuhl, den Blick nicht von den Männern abwenden könnend.  
Da ging dem Professor ein Licht auf, der Held war schwul!  
Und weil er sich dessen bewusst war, nahm er auch erst an, dass der Tagesprophet eine Heirat vermuten könnte. Immerhin brauchte man ja für so etwas auch einen Rechtsbeistand, besonders wenn man einen Ehevertrag aufsetzen wollte.  
Einer der Fischer stand auf und ging zur Theke, bestellte dort etwas und kam mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey zum Helden.  
„Hier, den gebe ich dir aus“ verkündete er mit rauer Stimme und Harry wurde noch roter, im nächsten Moment packte Severus die andere Hand des Fischers und hielt sie mit aller Kraft fest:  
„Hey?“  
„Nur ein Getränk ausgeben, mehr nicht“ zischelte der Professor eiskalt und seine Blicke spießten den Mann förmlich auf.  
„Bist du sein Vater, oder was“ beschwerte sich der Kerl.  
„Nein, aber ich bin der, der dich mit einem Löffel kastrieren wird, wenn du auch nur ansatzweise versuchst Harry so anzupacken, wie du es gerade vor hattest.“  
Der Held befand sich förmlich in einer Schockstarre, er merkte gerade gar nicht wirklich was um ihn herum passierte. Severus ließ die Hand ruckartig los und schickte den Fischer mit finsteren Blicken zu dessen Tisch zurück.  
Annabelle gluckste amüsiert.  
„Sind nicht viele schwul hier“ erzählte sie:  
„Aber ein paar schon und da ist so ein hübscher, junger Mann sicherlich ein gefundenes... Fressen...“  
„Er ist siebzehn“ schnappte Severus leicht ungehalten und bestellte auch von dem Eintopf, bei dem Kellner, und das nicht nur für sich, denn Harry trank gerade den Feuerwhiskey mit wachsender Verzückung. Er sollte danach unbedingt etwas in den Magen bekommen, sonst war er gleich betrunken und der Professor musste ihn nach Hause tragen.  
Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen, nicht nur das er mit Harry zusammen wohnte, obwohl sie sich eigentlich nicht leiden konnten, nein, nun musste er auch noch auf den Jungen aufpassen... und ihn vor schwulen Fischern beschützen.  
Das Essen kam und das war auch der Zeitpunkt wo Harry aus seiner Starre zumindest etwas erwachte, er schnupperte und fing dann gierig an zu essen.  
„Wir brauchen eine Haushälterin“ sprach Severus nun das an, was gerade am Wichtigsten war.  
„Sicher ist es sehr dreckig in dem alten Haus“ Annabelle bestellte noch frisches Brot, und einen Fischsalat für sich.  
„Es war sehr schmutzig, aber noch einmal wollen wir es nicht sauber zaubern. Und es wäre auch schön, wenn wir jemanden hätten, der mindestens einmal am Tag für uns kocht. Morgen kaufen, oder bestellen, wir erstmal Harrys Möbel und wenn alles vollständig eingerichtet ist, muss das Haus auch sauber gehalten werden.“  
„Mmh“ kaute Annabelle auf dem Brot herum und gab dann Harry auch etwas davon ab, der es sehr gerne annahm, sich gerade aber nicht einmal dafür bedanken konnte. Er starrte auch immer noch zu den Fischern rüber, er merkte nicht einmal, dass man so etwas eigentlich nicht machte. Eindeutig waren da auch einige Hormone mit ihm Spiel... hoffentlich legte sich dieses Verhalten nach ein paar Tagen, wenn er sich an den Anblick gewöhnt hatte.  
„Eigentlich gibt es nur eine hier im Dorf, die das machen könnte“ überlegte die Bürgermeisterin ernsthaft:  
„Aber Trudi ist schon etwas älter, eventuell möchte sie nicht mehr. Ich frage sie Morgen früh und schicke sie dann zu euch, wenn sie Interesse hat.“  
„Sag ihr, wir zahlen sehr gut.“  
„Wie gut?“  
„So gut wie sie noch nie bezahlt wurde, vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie ist sehr gut.“  
„Sie war schon Haushälterin und hat danach hier im Gasthaus gekocht“ Annabelle wischte ihre Schüssel mit dem Brot aus und schob es sich in den Mund:  
„Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, es war einmal wieder ein langer Tag für mich gewesen. Amüsiert euch noch gut und lernt ein paar Leute kennen.“  
Sie stand auf, winkte den Beiden kurz zu und verließ dann gähnend das Gasthaus.  
Das war der Moment in dem Severus bemerkte wie gut der Eintopf wirklich war, und das man tatsächlich Brot dazu essen sollte. Also bestellte er welches und der Kellner, nicht wirklich so muskulös wie die Fischer, gab Harry noch ein Butterbier aus.  
Severus seufzte leise auf, da kam wohl noch einiges an Arbeit auf ihn zu...

„Ja“ seufzte der junge Held, als sie kurz vor Mitternacht zum Haus zurück gingen:  
„Ich bin schwul. Das habe ich schon vor der Schlacht gemerkt, als...“  
„Als was...?“  
„Ich...“ Harry wurde wieder so rot, dass es Severus sogar trotz der Dunkelheit sehen konnte, aber sie hatten sich auch ein Licht gezaubert und es gab Laternen auf dem Weg zum Strand:  
„Ich wollte nicht als Jungfrau sterben, falls ich sterben sollte, also überlegte ich mit wem ich Sex haben wollte. Erst dachte ich an Frauen, aber keine, die ich kannte, kam mir attraktiv genug dafür vor. Und irgendwann, nach ein paar Stunden, dachte ich nur noch an Männer. Wie attraktiv ich zum Beispiel Remus empfand... natürlich habe ich ihn nicht gefragt.“  
„Vielleicht wäre der gar nicht abgeneigt gewesen“ mutmaßte Severus:  
„Wobei, nein, er ist zu moralisch und du warst noch nicht siebzehn. Aber du hast jemanden gefunden?“ Es wäre schade gewesen, wenn nicht, er war ja sicher auch nicht der Einzige mit diesem Wunsch gewesen. Und auch wenn man schon länger keine Jungfrau mehr war... nicht nur Harry hatte vor der Schlacht noch Sex gehabt.  
Das war einfach etwas, was man tat, wie zum Beispiel ein Testament aufsetzen.  
„Ja. Danach war mir vollkommen klar, dass ich nichts mehr anderes, als einen Mann, will“ nickte Harry ernst und sie erreichten das Haus:  
„Und ich wusste auch, dass man es wahrscheinlich nicht akzeptieren könnte. Sicher würde der Tagesprophet es groß thematisieren, oder sogar sehr unangenehm breit treten. Sie wünschen sich, dass ich ihnen noch mehr Potters liefere, damit sie bei Bedarf immer einen Helden zur Hand haben. Erst vor ein paar Tagen schrieben sie ja, dass ich mich doch langsam für eine Frau entscheiden könnte, der Frühling sei ja so eine schöne Zeit zum Heiraten.  
Ich bin erst siebzehn, selbst wenn ich mich jetzt in einen Mann verliebe, und wirklich nur in einen Mann, würde ich noch lange nicht heiraten wollen.“  
„Und damit hast du vollkommen recht“ nickte Severus, sie betraten das Haus und entzündeten erstmal ein paar Lichter:  
„Du musst alles so machen, wie du es willst. Aber du solltest dich schnell an die Männer von Farraige gewöhnen, egal wie gut sie für dich aussehen, und du für sie.“  
„Zumindest musste ich aber heute Abend kein Getränk bezahlen“ schmunzelte der junge Held:  
„Gute Nacht und... danke... aber ich glaube jemanden mit dem Löffel kastrieren, die Strafe ist dann doch etwas zu hart.“ Er lief die Treppe hoch und Severus schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.  
Wahrscheinlich musste er irgendwann die Hochzeit des Helden ausrichten lassen... aber dann würde er es auch gerne tun.


	7. Chapter 7

„Ich gehe die Möbel besorgen“ es schneite als Harry James Potter sich in eine dicke Winterjacke packte, einen langen Schal darüber zog und in die Stiefel schlüpfte, dann noch die Handschuhe, und fertig war der Held im Marshmallow-Outfit.  
„Glaubst du es ist so kalt“ wollte der Professor neugierig wissen, er betrachtete gerade sehr ernst den Kamin und fragte sich, wieso der nicht mehr brannte und teilweise der Ruß ins Wohnzimmer geblasen wurde. Anscheinend musste er Annabelle nach jemanden fragen, der den Schornstein reinigte... oder er sah mit einem Zauber selbst nach. Eventuell ging das Nachschlagen des Zaubers schneller, als die Anforderung eines Fachmannes... der dann am Ende auch nur das Gleiche machte.  
„Es schneit und es sind zehn Minuten Weg bis ins Dorf, ich könnte unterwegs erfrieren“ nickte Harry heftig:  
„Dann fragst du dich, wo ich bleibe und findest später meine steinharte Leiche.“  
„Ich glaube eher, du stirbst Heute höchstens an maßloser Übertreibung. Hast du die Liste von den Möbeln, die wir noch für den Rest des Hauses brauchen? Kauf nicht nur für dich ein, und achte auf Qualität, nicht auf den Preis. Und schau, dass er wirklich eine neue Wanne macht, oder zumindest eine da hat.“  
Die Wanne war eine Katastrophe, nicht nur scheinbar für einen Zwerg gebaut, nein, mittlerweile hatte auch der Zahn der Zeit heftig an ihr genagt.  
„Ich habe die Liste“ maulte Harry und zog noch eine Mütze über:  
„Geh du lieber gleich zum Supermarkt und kaufe Lebensmittel ein.“  
Er ging raus, hörte noch das Severus sich zuerst um den Kamin kümmern wollte und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf den Marmorstein. Der rührte sich natürlich nicht mehr...  
„Mal sehen wie dieser Schreiner und Schmied so ist“ murmelte der Held und machte sich eilig auf den Weg ins Dorf runter, unterwegs schien der Schneefall sich noch zu verstärken, aber zum Glück hatte er sich ja warm genug eingepackt.  
Der Wind pfiff ihm ganz schön ordentlich um die Ohren, aber Farraige befand sich ja auch am Meer, sicher wurde es auch Sommer nie richtig heiß.  
Er erreichte den Marktplatz, der fast schon verweist wirkte, dafür aber war einmal wieder das Gasthaus gut besucht. Zumindest war es ziemlich laut darin und gerade als sich Harry dem Schreiner zuwenden wollte, kam einer der Fischer aus der Taverne.  
Einer der gutaussehenden, die vielleicht vierzig Jahre alt waren und sonst den ganzen Tag auf dem Meer verbrachten. Wie es aussah war er gerade auf dem Weg zum Hafen, Harry strahlte sofort wieder und begrüßte den attraktiven Mann fröhlich.  
„Ah, der Junge von gestern, komm ich zaubere dich warm“ er zückte seinen Zauberstab und sorgte dafür, dass dem Helden noch wärmer wurde, dann nickte er diesem zu und lief eilig zum Hafen. Dort warteten diesmal fünf Schiffe, eigentlich sollten sie ja schon längst auf dem Meer sein... ob es vielleicht am Schnee lag, dass sie bisher noch nicht ausliefen?  
Kaum war der Fischer außer Sichtweite, nahm Harry den Wärmezauber wieder runter und setzte seinen Weg fort. Die Straße entlang, kurz vor dem Ende erreichte er dann das Geschäftshaus... schnell war klar das darüber jemand wohnte, es hingen Gardinen an den Fenstern.  
Gardinen, oder zumindest Vorhänge, musste der junge Mann auch noch besorgen. Auch wenn Severus wahrscheinlich keinen Wert auf so etwas legte, es stand zumindest nicht auf der Liste. Und Teppiche standen auch nicht darauf, Harry verzog das Gesicht und betrachtete dann kurz die Eingangstür, stemmte sie etwas mühsam auf. Vielleicht waren er und Severus doch zu verschieden, aber andererseits, dann wurde es auch nicht langweilig.  
Hinter der Tür befand sich ein Raum, größer als es das Haus vermuten ließ und so nahm der Held sofort an, dass da magisch nachgeholfen wurde. Und es sah wirklich danach aus, als wäre er nur ein Schreiner. Überall standen fertige, und auch unfertige, Möbel, Harry entdeckte dazwischen einen muskulösen Mann, gekleidet in ein Holzfällerhemd und mit langem braunen Haar. Er war groß, mindestens zwei Meter, und stand vor einem Schrank aus Kirschholz, das Hemd spannte sich auf dem breiten Rücken... etwas was dem jungen Helden besonders gut gefiel..  
Das musste der Inhaber sein, Harry ging von hinten auf ihn zu, bemerkte dabei das er zu leise war und warf deswegen ein kleines Stück Holz scheinbar zufällig von einem Esstisch.  
Schon hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes, er drehte sich zu ihm um, der Schreiner war ungefähr vierzig Jahre alt, vielleicht etwas jünger, und trug einen Eine-Woche-Vollbart im Gesicht. Der stand ihm sehr gut. Seine Augen waren blaugrau, Harry wurde leicht rot und hob schnell das Stück Holz auf.  
„Hallo“ begrüßte er den Mann, hielt ihm die Hand hin:  
„Ich bin Harry. Ich bin gestern in das alte Haus gezogen.“  
Keine Antwort, der Mann wandte sich wieder dem Schrank zu und schien den Helden zu ignorieren, das lief nicht so wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.  
Seufzend holte er die Liste hervor, vielleicht wollte er keinen Kontakt zu anderen Leuten, er war ja am Abend auch nicht im Gasthaus gewesen... sonst wäre er Harry sicherlich sofort aufgefallen.  
„Ich würde gerne ein paar Möbel kaufen, oder bestellen, je nachdem was da ist.“  
Wieder erntete er nur Schweigen, eventuell gestaltete sich das alles schwieriger als er es sich gedacht hatte.  
„Wir möchten hochwertige Möbel, der Preis ist erstmal egal. Der Schrank da, der gefällt mir, der wäre was für...“ Harry wurde mit einer Handbewegung unterbrochen, dann zeigte ihm eine weitere Geste an, er solle warten und der Mann ging weg.  
Aber es dauerte nicht lange, da kehrte er mit einer jungen, ebenso braunhaarigen Frau zurück, sie war etwas jünger, ein wenig kräftiger gebaut als Annabelle und hatte ein freundliches Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Hallo, ich bin Sarah und das ist mein Bruder Jack“ verkündete sie, nun durfte Harry die Hände der Beiden schütteln:  
„Jack hatte in jungen Jahren einen Zaubertrankunfall, seit dem spricht er nicht mehr. Aber das übernehme ich einfach für ihn. Ich habe schon davon gehört, dass jemand in das alte Haus gezogen ist, und wir dachten uns auch schon, dass da einiges an Möbeln gebraucht wird. Möchtest du erstmal aussuchen, alles hier ist verkäuflich. Wir reparieren eigentlich nicht, nur selten wird uns mal was gebracht, wenn zum Beispiel im Haus Quidditsch gespielt wurde oder einer der Fischer einen über den Durst getrunken hat. Unsere Möbel haben eine gute Qualität, wir geben Garantie für zehn Jahre, aber rohe Gewalt halten sie nicht aus.“  
Harry atmete tief durch, als Sarah endlich fertig war. Alles was ihr Bruder nicht mehr sagen konnte, übernahm sie wohl sehr gerne und entsprechend hatte er auch nur wirklich mitbekommen, dass die Möbel alle zu verkaufen waren.  
„Mir gefällt der Schrank dort“ verkündete er, Jack machte einige Gesten und Sarah übersetzte, dass dieser erst am Abend fertig sei:  
„Das ist egal, er wird gut ins Wohnzimmer passen.“  
„Es ist eigentlich ein Küchenschrank.“  
„Das ist doch egal“ gluckste Harry und sah dann auf die Liste:  
„Wir brauchen auch noch eine Wanne, und ein Waschbecken, Annabelle meinte so etwas gäbe es auch hier.“  
„Sicher, gehen wir einmal durch den Laden und sehen nach ob wir alles für dich haben. Übrigens liefern wir auch, gegen einen kleinen Aufpreis.“  
„Das wäre wunderbar, und natürlich zahlen wir diesen auch“ nickte Harry und wandte sich, mit Sarah, von Jack ab, woraufhin dieser sich wieder dem Schrank zuwandte.  
Harry sah zurück und musterte den Schreiner noch einmal kurz, Jack sah wirklich gut aus, sehr gut sogar...

„Ich bin zurück, hoffentlich hast du eingekauft“ Harry betrat sein neues Heim mit einem sehr neugierigen Blick und zumindest konnte er schon einmal feststellen, dass das Problem mit dem Kamin gelöst war. In ihm brannte es ordentlich und damit wurde auch gleich das ganze Haus beheizt. Etwas was in diesen alten Gebäuden üblich war, ein Zauber sorgte dafür und so sparte man sich auch eine Menge an Geld für Holz. Die einzigen weiteren Heizelemente waren der Backofen und der Zauber für heißes Wasser. Aber zumindest mit Letzterem kannte sich der Held nicht wirklich gut aus, er war froh wenn es einfach nur funktionierte.  
Harry erhielt keine Antwort, hörte aber Töpfe klappern und folgte den Geräuschen in die Küche hinein.  
Dort stand aber nicht der Professor am Herd, sondern eine ältere Dame, rundlich, mit grauen Haaren und vielen Falten im Gesicht. Als sie Harry sah, erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und sie half ihm erstmal aus den warmen Klamotten raus.  
„Du musst Harry sein“ begrüßte sie ihn:  
„Ich bin Trudi, eure neue Haushälterin. Als Annabelle sagte, wie gut ihr zahlen würdet, dachte ich, ich sehe mir das mal an. Und ich muss sagen, auch wenn es viel Arbeit ist, das Angebot ist einfach zu gut. Ich habe ein paar Lebensmittel mitgebracht, Severus kauft gerade ein... Warst du die Möbel bestellen?“  
„Ja, bei Jack und seiner Schwester, aber ich musste nichts bestellen. Sie hatten alles da, sogar eine neue Wanne.“  
„Jack“ Trudi wandte sich wieder dem Kochen zu, und es roch wirklich sehr lecker:  
„Jack und Sarah haben das Geschäft von ihren Eltern übernommen, und war er auch kerngesund. Aber dann passierte der Unfall, man sagt es war ein explodierter Zaubertrank, aber viele im Dorf glauben das nicht.“  
„Was könnte es stattdessen gewesen sein?“  
„Viele sagen, der Unfall ist der Grund wieso es die Schmiede nicht mehr gibt. Das da irgendwas mit dem magischen Feuer passierte... Aber ist nur das was man sich im Dorf erzählt. Sie tun auch nichts gegen diese Gerüchte, lassen sich selten im Gasthaus sehen und mit Sarah kann man nur über das Geschäft reden, bei Fragen über das was passiert ist, blockt sie sofort ab.“  
„Würde ich auch so machen, es geht doch im Grunde niemanden was an, was da wirklich passierte“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und Trudi holte einen Apfelkuchen aus dem Ofen, sofort fing der Held heftig an zu sabbern, zauberte Teller und Gabel herbei, setzte sich damit abwartend an den Tisch.  
„Eigentlich war der für heute Nachmittag gedacht“ schmunzelte Trudi und schnitt ihm dann doch ein Stück ab:  
„Aber Severus wird sicher das eine Stück nicht vermissen. Sag, wie sieht es mit deinem Zimmer aus? In seines darf ich nicht, er hat es mir sofort verboten und auch den Keller, und das Arbeitszimmer, soll ich in Ruhe lassen.“  
„Ich glaube ich werde einfach Bescheid geben, wenn ich etwas sauber gemacht brauche“ überlegte Harry essend:  
„Der Kuchen ist göttlich... heute kommen auch erstmal meine restlichen Möbel, dann muss ich nicht mehr auf Severus' Gästebett schlafen... aber sag, weißt du wo man so etwas wie Teppiche und Vorhänge bekommt?“  
„Im Supermarkt“ schmunzelte Trudi und stellte den restlichen Kuchen zum Abkühlen weg:  
„Das bekommt man alles im Supermarkt.“


	8. Chapter 8

Es klopfte.  
Harry sah von dem Kamin auf, den er gerade noch mit einem Zauber untersuchte und wo er herausfinden wollte, was Severus damit gemacht hatte, dann ging er zur Haustür und öffnete sie für den Professor.  
Dieser hatte zwei volle Tüten in seinen Händen, vier weitere schwebten hinter ihm her.  
„Es ist ein sehr großer Supermarkt“ verkündete er:  
„Innen größer, als außen. Und es gibt so ziemlich alles zu kaufen, auch ein Metzger hat da drinnen einen eigenen Bereich, ebenso wie der Bäcker. Und ich habe mich schon gewundert, wieso es in Farraige keine solchen Geschäfte gibt. Selbst der Fisch wird dort verkauft, und laut dem Inhaber auch am Hafen.“  
„Ich habe noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass es keine Bäckerei, oder Metzgerei, gibt“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Aber der Schreiner ist auch drinnen größer, als es von außen aussieht. Ich habe übrigens alle Möbel sofort bekommen, er liefert sie uns heute noch.“  
„Du hättest sie auch klein zaubern können und dann selbst hierher bringen.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es klug ist eine handgemachte Vitrine, aus Kirschholz, klein zu zaubern. Und er hat nur dreißig Galleonen extra verlangt.“  
„Das ist noch human, für die Menge allein, die auf der Liste stand. Hast du auch eine Wanne bekommen“ Severus brachte die Lebensmittel in die Küche, wo Trudi sie auch gleich in die Schränke räumte.  
„Ja, sie hatten eine große da... die scheint dir ja besonders wichtig zu sein. Ich habe heute Morgen geduscht, da hat mich die alte Wanne gar nicht gestört. Sie hat ja keine großartigen Löcher, oder ähnlich unangenehmes.“  
„Du bist zu bescheiden“ wehrte Severus ab:  
„Und mit den Beinen solltest du vielleicht nicht allzu lange duschen. Ein gutes Bad kann Verkrampfungen lösen und Muskeln entspannen.“  
„Die Heiler haben gesagt, ich soll so weitermachen wie früher. Ich muss mich daran gewöhnen, dass die Beine nun so bleiben“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Und selbst herausfinden wie sehr ich sie belasten kann. Außerdem habe ich meinen Gehstock auch unter der Dusche dabei.“  
„Noch habe ich mich der Sache nicht angenommen, deswegen gewöhne dich noch nicht daran. Erst wenn ich dir sage, dass die Beine so bleiben, dann wird das auch so sein.“  
„Ich glaube da ist aber jemand sehr von sich überzeugt“ kam es von Trudi leise lachend:  
„Komm hier, Severus, iss auch ein Stück Kuchen.“  
„Da fehlt auch schon eines“ stellte der Zaubertränkemeister ernst fest.  
„Ich konnte einfach nicht warten“ strahlte Harry und bekam dann auch gleich noch ein Stück:  
„Er ist auch einfach zu gut.“  
„Da muss ich dir einmal ausnahmsweise recht geben“ nickte Severus ernst und wollte gerade den Kuchen genüsslich aufessen, da klopfte es erneut an der Tür. Harry wollte erst aufstehen, um zu öffnen, aber diesmal ging der Professor hin.  
Vor der Tür stand ein großer, bulliger Kerl im Holzfällerhemd und mit langen, braunen Haaren. Wie ein Fischer sah er nicht aus, Severus streckte sich und sah an ihm vorbei, fand dort einen Transportwagen mit mehreren Möbeln darauf.  
„Ich nehme an, Sie sind der Schreiner“ fragte er und der Mann nickte nur zustimmend, Harry kam zur Tür und strahlte sofort über das ganze Gesicht. Und das eindeutig nicht nur, weil er nun das alte Gästebett aus seinem Schlafzimmer verbannen konnte.  
„Jack“ freute er sich und Severus gab den Weg ins Haus frei:  
„Hilft dir Sarah nicht?“ Der Mann winkte nur stumm ab und fing dann an die Möbel ins Haus zu bringen, teilweise getragen, manche auch schwebend. Dabei sagte er nicht ein Wort, ließ sich von Harry einfach nur die Plätze zeigen, wo die guten Stücke hin sollten.  
Bei einem Schrank hielt er aber im Eingangsbereich an und deutete auf die Küche, Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Ich finde, er passt trotzdem ins Wohnzimmer, schau doch“ er deutete auf die Möbel des Professors, die tatsächlich von der Farbe her zum Schrank passten.  
Jack kräuselte die Lippen leicht, dann machte er einige Gesten, die weder Harry noch Severus verstanden, aber dem Professor wurde nun klar, dass der Schreiner stumm sein musste.  
Jack machte einfachere Gesten, zeigte hämmern, aufbauen, nun schien Harry zu verstehen.  
„Nein, nein, ich möchte ihn wirklich im Wohnzimmer. Du brauchst uns keinen weiteren zu bauen. Stell ihn doch erstmal rein, wenn er dann doch nicht passt, kommt er in die Küche.“ Den Schreiner traf nun die geballte Ladung heldenhafter Welpenblicke, man konnte förmlich beobachten wie er butterweich wurde und dann den Schrank sofort ins Wohnzimmer brachte.  
„Ja, hier passt er perfekt“ freute der Held sich daraufhin und Severus ging zurück in die Küche. Konnte wenig später von dort aus beobachten wie Jack das Bett des jungen Mannes in dessen Schlafzimmer bringen wollte.  
Sofort wurde Harry knallrot.  
„Ich weiß, es ist dein Job, aber... ich glaube, dass mach ich doch lieber selbst“ stotterte der junge Mann herum, Jack ließ das Bett immer noch schweben und ging dann einfach damit die Treppe hoch. Harry folgte ihm eilig und wurde dabei noch roter.  
„Lass es doch hier stehen“ nuschelte er:  
„Ich zaubere es gleich hinein.“  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf ernst und so musste der Held ihm sagen, wo sein Zimmer war.  
„Danke“ seufzte Harry, als das Bett auf seinem Platz stand, Jack wandte sich ihm zu und streichelte ihm lächelnd durch das wirre Haar. Sofort wurde der Held wieder rot, und er blieb es auch bis die Beiden wieder im Eingangsbereich waren und der Schreiner sich verabschieden wollte.  
Nun waren sie vollständig eingerichtet, hatten alles besorgt außer die Teppiche, Tapeten und Vorhänge. Aber das konnten sie auch noch am nächsten Tag erledigen, Hauptsache Harry hatte nun sein eigenes Bett, dazu einen ordentlichen Kleiderschrank, und Severus konnte gemütlich baden.  
„Willst du... also Trudi hat einen Kuchen gebacken“ wackelte Harry verlegen, vor dem Schreiner, herum und zeigte dabei auf die Küche:  
„Apfelkuchen. Möchtest du ein Stück? Er ist wirklich großartig.“  
Jack sah in die Küche hinein, wo Trudi gerade noch das Mehl wegräumte, Severus stand auf und holte demonstrativ einen Teller hervor.  
Es schadete sicher nicht den guten Mann einzuladen, aber der zögerte und schüttelte dann den Kopf, verließ das Haus.  
„Aber...“ Harry unterbrach sich selbst, sah schweigend zu wie Jack seinen Transportwagen nahm und sich dann etwas sehr eilig auf den Heimweg machte. Es sah mehr nach einer Flucht aus, als nach jemanden der vielleicht noch zu arbeiten hatte. Seufzend kam der junge Mann zurück in die Küche und aß wohl aus Frust noch ein Stück des Kuchens.  
„Jack ist eben sehr eigenartig“ nickte Trudi ernst und wollte Harry damit wohl beruhigen.  
„Das glaube ich nicht“ schnappte dieser daraufhin:  
„Ich glaube das Dorf hat ihn dazu gebracht, so zu reagieren. Er hatte wahrscheinlich keine Lust noch mehr Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzen, damit das er hier ein Stück Kuchen isst. Ich weiß doch wie das ist. Ich musste in London nur einmal ein Buch kaufen, und schon hatte ich zehn Artikel im Tagespropheten.“  
„Du hast ein Buch gekauft“ fragte Severus, neugierig dabei schmunzelnd.  
„Ja, verdammt. Mir war langweilig im tropfenden Kessel. Und am nächsten Morgen stand in der Zeitung, dass ich vielleicht doch mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts mache.“  
Harry hatte abgebrochen, er brauchte das letzte Jahr nicht und es war auch sein gutes recht. Trotzdem zerriss sich der Tagesprophet das Maul darüber, noch während ihr Held im Krankenhaus lag. Er wäre damit ein schlechtes Vorbild für nachkommende Generationen, und so weiter... Aber was zum Teufel gingen ihn die nachkommenden Generationen an? Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es überhaupt welche gab, alles andere war ihm egal.  
Und wenn die zukünftigen Schüler meinten, sie müssten alle nach dem sechsten Jahr abbrechen, nur weil Harry Potter es getan hatte, dann war es eben so. Er musste sich damit nicht befassen, das war dann eine Sache der Eltern und Lehrer.  
„Wenn sie sich nicht über den eigentlichen Grund ausschweigen würden, gäbe es auch keine Gerüchte“ bestimmte Trudi sofort.  
„Ja, damit haben sie einen Fehler begangen. Den habe ich auch gemacht, als ich mich über den Grund ausschwieg, wieso ich ein Mädchen nicht heiraten wollte. Aber es ist sein Recht, genauso wie es meines ist. Man darf selbst über sich und seine Geheimnisse bestimmen. Ich muss mich auch nicht in der Winkelgasse auf ein Podest stellen und verkünden das ich schwul bin, nur weil es die Gesellschaft von mir verlangt. Das ist meine eigene Sache, und wenn sie nicht sagen wollen, wieso Jack stumm wurde, dann ist es auch ihre Sache.“  
„Es war ein Unfall“ kaute Severus auf einem weiteren Stück Kuchen herum:  
„Wenn es ein Trankunfall war, dann kenne ich nur drei die das durch Explodieren bewirken, aber dann wäre er auch Taub geworden. Es gibt aber mehrere Tränke, die Stummheit bewirken, wenn man eine schlechtgewordene Zutat dazu gibt oder etwas vertauscht, und das Gebräu dann einnimmt. Darunter auch ein stärkerer Grippe-Trank, Zentaurenfell mit Thestralschweif vertauscht und schon ist man für immer stumm. So was geht schnell, besonders wenn man selbst die Grippe hat und im kranken Zustand braut, deswegen tippe ich eher darauf. Aber Harry hat auch recht, es ist seine Sache, und vielleicht noch die seiner Familie.“  
„Also war das mit der Explosion doch gelogen“ schmollte Trudi ein wenig, sie wollte es auch nicht einsehen und deswegen gab Harry es auf, schnappte sich den restlichen Kuchen und ließ ihn schweben.  
„Ich gehe meinen Kleiderschrank einräumen“ verkündete er und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Severus schüttelte nur ernst den Kopf und bestimmte dann, dass sie am Abend wieder ins Gasthaus gingen. Harry brauchte eindeutig ein paar Jungs, die ihn mit spendierten Getränken ein wenig aufmunterten.


	9. Chapter 9

„Sarah ist schon seit langer Zeit meine beste Freundin, wir sind auch zusammen auf die magische Schule von Island gegangen“ Annabelle bekam von Severus ein Bier ausgegeben, während der Held am Tisch sich auf den gegrillten Lachs stürzte:  
„Aber selbst mir haben sie es nicht gesagt, Jack war von Heute auf Morgen erst in Dublin im Krankenhaus, und dann für immer stumm. Aber ich bin auch nicht so neugierig wie die anderen Dorfbewohner. Klar, ich würde es schon gern wissen, aber danach wäre mein Leben auch nicht besser oder schlechter, nur die Neugier befriedigt. Wichtig ist, dass ich sehr schnell gelernt habe Jack zu verstehen, und damit bin ich neben Sarah die Einzige hier in Farraige. Aber als Bürgermeisterin ist das auch sehr wichtig, es könnte ja sein, dass er einmal was von mir braucht und seine Schwester ist nicht da. Aber eigentlich ist es auch nicht schwer, er benutzt nämlich nicht die übliche Gebärdensprache, die er nie lernte, sondern etwas was eher zeigend ist, nur manchmal kürzt er was ab.“  
Einer der Fischer trat an den Tisch heran und brachte Harry ein kleines Glas Likör mit.  
„Komm mal zum Hafen“ lud er den jungen Mann ein:  
„Könntest mit raus fahren. Ich hab das größte Schiff.“  
„Das bezweifle ich“ kam es sofort aus einer Ecke:  
„Mein Schiff ist nicht nur größer, sondern auch gemütlicher.“  
„Es ist nicht dein Schiff“ polterte der Fischer, am Tisch, sofort:  
„Du arbeitest nur auf dem Kahn, ich hab meinen mit meinem hart verdienten Geld selbst gekauft. Und ich bezahle zusätzlich noch Leute dafür, dass sie mit mir da arbeiten...“  
„Jungs“ mischte Harry sich sofort ein:  
„Ich liebe zwar Fisch, auf dem Teller, aber ich glaube nicht, dass eine solche Fahrt etwas für mich ist. Und wenn, dann sicher nicht im kalten Winter. Im Sommer probiere ich das gerne einmal aus...“  
„Frieren würdest du sicher nicht“ nickte der Fischer verheißungsvoll, woraufhin ihn finstere Blicke vom Zaubertränkemeister trafen und er sich eilig verzog.  
„Die haben alle Angst vor dir“ stellte Harry ernst fest:  
„Ich kann niemanden gebrauchen, der Angst vor dir hat, Severus. Dann trauen sie sich nicht mal, mich zu besuchen.“  
„Dann können wir so gleich mal aussortieren“ bestimmte der Professor ernst:  
„Jeder der den Schwanz schon bei einem bösen Blick, von mir, einzieht, ist nichts für dich.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend, trank aber dann doch den Likör und musste sofort schwer husten. Der war stark gewesen.  
„Der Wirt macht ihn selbst“ lachte Annabelle fröhlich und nahm sich ihr Bier:  
„Und genau deswegen trinke ich den nicht.“

Es war Nachmittag, als Harry dann mit einem halben Kirschkuchen vor der Schreinerei stand und tief durchatmete. Nachdem er im, wirklich großen, Supermarkt Vorhänge, Teppiche, Sofakissen, Decken und diverse andere, seiner Meinung nach wichtige, Dinge kaufte, war er nun der Meinung, er müsse etwas gut machen. Oder zumindest dafür sorgen, dass Jack doch noch seinen Kuchen bekam.  
Er klopfte an und betrat dann vorsichtig den Raum, welcher Geschäft und Ort der Herstellung gleichzeitig war, von irgendwoher war Hämmern zu hören. Harry wusste mittlerweile, dass Sarah sich nur um die Bestellungen, den Verkauf und die Buchhaltung kümmerte. Sie verkauften auch nach Dublin, deswegen war sie oft dort um entweder Möbel zu liefern, oder etwas anderes zu regeln.  
Sie wohnte mit Jack zusammen über der Schreinerei und war genauso ungebunden wie er.  
Ihre Eltern starben wohl bei einem Unfall, da waren die Beiden schon erwachsen und Jack konnte das Geschäft gleich übernehmen.  
Harry ging langsam durch den Laden, fand Jack unter einem langen Esstisch liegend, er schien gerade etwas an der Unterseite zu befestigen...  
„Jack“ machte der Held auf sich aufmerksam, woraufhin der Schreiner aufhörte zu hämmern und neugierig unter dem Tisch hervor sah, dabei entdeckte er auch sofort den Kuchen und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Meine Einladung von gestern. Trudi hat einen neuen Kuchen gebacken, leider war ich nicht schnell genug und Severus hat sich die Hälfte genommen. Er hat sich dann auch gleich damit in sein Arbeitszimmer eingeschlossen“ erzählte Harry sofort und zögerte, eigentlich wollte er den Kuchen auf dem Tisch abstellen, aber er wusste ja nicht ob dieser schon fertig genug dafür war.  
Jack kam hervor, stand auf und legte seinen Hammer auf den Tisch, dann holte er einen Stuhl und nahm Harry den Kuchen ab. Er deutete auf den Stuhl und platzierte den Kuchen neben seinem Hammer, der junge Held setzte sich hin und legte seinen Gehstock auf dem Boden ab.  
„Ich habe auch zwei Gabeln mitgebracht“ verkündete er, als er aufsah, aber da war Jack schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn, aber noch bevor er nach dem Schreiner rufen konnte, kam dieser mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurück. Dabei fixierte er einen Stuhl, der sich daraufhin von alleine zum Tisch bewegte.  
„Wow“ staunte Harry daraufhin:  
„Ich kann zwar viel, und auch meinen Zauberstab so rufen, aber einen gewöhnlichen Stuhl...“  
Jack lächelte nur, setzte sich an den Tisch und stellte einen heißen Kakao vor Harry ab.  
„Danke“ freute sich dieser und teilte dann mit dem Schreiner den wirklich leckeren Kuchen. Dabei schwieg Harry genauso wie sein Gegenüber.  
„Ich würde dich gerne besser kennenlernen“ bestimmte der Held dann, nachdem der Kuchen fast weg, und er einfach nur satt, war:  
„Und ich würde gerne lernen dich zu verstehen.“  
Jack hob eine Augenbraue, eindeutig hatte er damit nicht gerechnet, dann aß er den Rest langsam auf.  
„Weißt du, ich bin ja noch nicht lange hier im Dorf und jeder schwule Fischer hat mir schon mindestens einen Drink ausgegeben... ich suche Freunde, der Rest kann mich weiter anmachen. Wobei, ich glaube einen Fischer will ich auch nicht als Partner. Das wird aber auch erst aufhören, wenn ich dann wirklich jemanden habe... und außerdem haben die alle Angst vor Severus. Ich hatte früher auch Angst vor ihm, und die Angst der Fischer ist auch berechtigt, aber ich kann niemanden gebrauchen, der sich nicht traut mich mal zu besuchen... nur weil der fiese Professor irgendwo lauern könnte.“  
Jack hatte nur zugehört, dann hob er seine Hand und strich mit dem Daumen das Haar des Helden weg, welches dieser über der Narbe trug. Danach widmete er sich seinem Kakao, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen, wieso du stumm geworden bist“ nickte Harry dann und trank auch vom Kakao:  
„Ich kenne das, jeder will immer alles von mir wissen. Besonders die Presse. Es war wirklich schwer gewesen, in England, geheim zu halten, dass ich schwul bin. Jede Woche konnte ich lesen, wieso man mich denn nie mit einem Mädchen sehen würde, und das man im Frühling so toll heiraten könnte, und welches Geschlecht wohl mein erstes...“ Jack hielt Harry den Mund kurz zu, der daraufhin schwieg und weiter trank.  
„Ich rede zu viel“ stellte der Held dann fest:  
„Das bist du wahrscheinlich schon von deiner Schwester gewöhnt.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie kam mir gestern sehr gesprächig vor. Ist sie eigentlich da?“  
Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf.  
„Annabelle sagte gestern, sie sei mit euch befreundet und würde dich verstehen...“ Jack hielt ihm wieder den Mund zu:  
„Ich verstehe schon, ich bin still.“  
Harry musste lächeln und trank den Kakao aus.  
„Der war wirklich gut, auch wenn du ihn wohl gezaubert hast. Eigentlich mag ich keinen gezauberten Kakao... jetzt rede ich schon wieder.“ Er musste lachen und auch Jack zeigte ein sanftes Lächeln, dann erhob sich der Schreiner aber wieder und nahm seinen Hammer in die Hand.  
„Du musst weiter arbeiten, oder. Ich habe dir gestern fast alles weg gekauft, auch einen Esstisch haben wir genommen... obwohl wir einen in der Küche stehen haben“ Harry wollte aufstehen, woraufhin Jack ihm seinen Gehstock gab und dabei eines der Beine mit fragendem Blick berührte:  
„Von der Schlacht. Die Heiler sagen, es wird nicht mehr besser, aber ich habe noch Severus. Er ist der beste Zaubertränkemeister von ganz Großbritannien und er kann viel heilen... vielleicht kann er es wenigstens ein bisschen besser machen... Ich halte dich jetzt lieber nicht weiter von der Arbeit ab. Der Tisch ist übrigens sehr schön.“ Harry steckte das Besteck ein und klemmte sich den Kuchenteller unter den Arm, damit machte er sich wieder auf den Weg durch die Schreinerei. Als er diese verließ, wurde er schon von einem der Fischer erwartet... sollte der nicht auf dem Meer sein?  
„Hallo“ staunte Harry.  
„Was hast du bei dem da drin gesucht“ knurrte der Mann, er war eindeutig nicht darauf aus dem Helden irgendwie etwas Gutes zu tun.  
„Wir haben Kuchen gegessen“ sofort verhärteten sich die Züge des jungen Mannes:  
„Ich habe ihn zu einem Stück eingeladen.“  
„Der ist nichts für dich, er ist kein anständiger Mann. Der ist doch nur stumm, weil er zu doof zum Zaubern ist“ fauchte der Fischer.  
„Ich glaube, ich bestimme immer noch selbst wer etwas für mich ist, und wer nicht. Und wieso Jack stumm ist, geht dich sowieso nichts an.“  
„Du gehörst mir“ jaulte der Kerl daraufhin und wollte sich Harry krallen, stattdessen aber wurde er von einem Gehstock in seinem Bauch aufgehalten.  
„Das solltest du nicht tun, und ich gehöre niemandem“ zischelte der Held schlangenhaft.  
„Doch, und zwar mir, du kommst jetzt mit“ er packte den Stock, zerbrach ihn und wollte sich wieder auf Harry stürzen, der nahm sofort den Zauberstab in die Hand. Aber noch bevor er etwas tun konnte bekam der Fischer plötzlich einen so starken Schlag ins Gesicht, dass er einen Meter zurück flog und sich bewusstlos auf die Straße legte.  
Jack war raus gekommen, er hatte wohl etwas vor seiner Tür gehört und wollte nachsehen was da los war. Mit besorgten Blick bückte er sich und hob den zerstörten Gehstock auf.  
„Ich glaube der ist hinüber“ seufzte Harry leise:  
„Kann ich bei dir einen neuen bestellen?“ Er würde wohl nach Hause apparieren müssen, und eigentlich wollte er so etwas vermeiden. Apparieren war ja auf Dauer nicht gesund.  
„Danke für die Rettung“ er streckte sich und gab Jack einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann machte er sich langsam auf den Weg zurück zum Marktplatz, der Schreiner sollte auch nicht sehen wie der Held heim apparierte.  
Eigentlich hätte sich Harry auch selbst verteidigen können, aber irgendwie war es auch gut dies nicht tun zu müssen.  
Er war ein paar Schritte gegangen, da wurde er plötzlich gepackt und auf Jacks Rücken gehoben.  
„Was...“ quietschte der junge Mann und hielt sich dann doch fest:  
„Ich kann doch apparieren...“  
Jack winkte nur ab und ging dann los, in Richtung Strand und zu Harrys Haus, kaum aber verließen sie das Dorf, fing Jack plötzlich an sich zu verwandeln und im nächsten Moment saß Harry auf einem großen Grizzlybär.  
„Du bist ein Animagus“ quietschte der Junge erneut und wuschelte Jack durch das dichte Fell:  
„Wie süß.“  
Jack hielt kurz inne, dann aber trabte er, sich schüttelnd, zum Haus und verwandelte sich kurz davor wieder zurück.  
„Ich habe noch nie einen Bären-Animagus erlebt“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Aber es passt irgendwie zu dir, und vor allem zu Irland. Entweder das, oder etwas ähnlich kräftiges.“  
Jack wurde leicht rot.  
„Ich werde es natürlich niemandem verraten“ versprach der Held lächelnd und gab dem Schreiner noch einen Kuss auf die Wange:  
„Danke nochmal.“  
„Für was bedankst du dich“ Severus war raus gekommen und sah sehr besorgt aus:  
„Wo ist dein Gehstock?“  
„Ein Fischer meinte etwas zu ernst Anspruch auf mich zu erheben, aber Jack hat mich gerettet“ erzählte Harry ehrlich. Der Professor sah erst aus als wolle er sich den Kerl noch nachträglich schnappen, dann aber entspannte er sich wieder.  
„Ich dachte mir schon, dass so etwas auf Dauer passieren würde... Trudi hat Nudelauflauf gemacht, Sie sind eingeladen, Jack, auch als Dank.“  
Der Schreiner zögerte, dann aber schüttelte er den Kopf und winkte noch einmal zum Abschied, ging dann zurück zum Dorf. Aber es sah auch nicht mehr nach Flucht aus, und Harry wusste ja, dass da noch ein Tisch auf seine Vollendung wartete.  
„Ich hatte den Zauberstab schon in der Hand“ erzählte der Held weiter:  
„Aber Jack war schneller. Er macht mir auch einen neuen Gehstock.“  
„Und natürlich hat es dir gefallen, von ihm gerettet zu werden“ Severus half ihm ins Haus und verwandelte einen Kleiderständer in einen provisorischen Gehstock.  
„Es ist auf jeden Fall mehr wert, als jeder ausgegebene Drink, oder ähnliches. Aber ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob er schwul ist... du hast was von Auflauf gesagt? Nach dieser Aufregung habe ich schon wieder verdammt großen Hunger bekommen.“


	10. Chapter 10

Harry war am Abend nicht mehr im Gasthaus gewesen, er hatte keine Lust hin zu apparieren und es sollte ihn auch niemand tragen müssen. Was Severus sowieso nicht gemacht hätte, nicht einmal auf dem Rückweg, wenn der Held durch Alkohol nicht mehr Herr über seine Gliedmaßen gewesen wäre. Aber der Professor war allein im Gasthaus, und brachte Harry später etwas Gulasch mit, und er erfuhr so, dass Annabelle zwei Zellen in ihrem Keller hatte. In eine schleifte sie den eifersüchtigen, noch sehr benommenen Fischer, der dort erstmal seinen Rausch ausschlafen musste. Harry bemerkte gar nicht, dass dieser betrunken gewesen war. Aber angeblich tranken die Fischer öfters einen über den Durst, wenn sie mal einen Tag frei hatten. Das kam selten vor, sie arbeiteten einmal von Oktober bis Ende April, und dann von Juni bis Ende August, in der übrigen Zeit hatten sie Urlaub.  
Severus hatte sich jedenfalls recht gut bei seinem Besuch im Gasthaus amüsiert, aber das gönnte Harry ihm auch und als der junge Mann am Morgen in die Küche humpelte, war der Professor dort auch schon beim Frühstück. Er schien einen leichten Kater zu haben, aber zum Glück konnte Trudi auch einen sehr starken Kaffee kochen.  
„Lucius kommt heute“ verkündete der Zaubertränkemeister:  
„Wahrscheinlich ist er sogar schon vor dem Mittagessen hier. Ich rechne jeden Moment mit ihm und ich rechne dir hoch an, dass du ihn diesmal nicht halbnackt begrüßt.“  
„Sicher wollt ihr auch allein sein“ mutmaßte Harry, zum Glück war das Haus groß genug und es gab immer einen Raum, in den man sich zurückziehen konnte. Aber das bedeutete auch, dass der Held sich eine Weile selbst beschäftigen musste.  
Wahrscheinlich würde er dafür zu einem Buch greifen, oder ähnliches.  
„Das zeigt sich dann, aber ganz sicher wird Lucius sich im Dorf umsehen wollen. Und im Gasthaus. Vielleicht ist dann auch schon dein neuer Gehstock da, damit kannst du uns begleiten.“  
Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen, da Jack am Vortag noch an dem Esstisch arbeitete, war dies eher unwahrscheinlich. Er ließ sicher nicht alles stehen und liegen, nur weil der Held einen neuen Gehstock brauchte.  
So dringend war das ja nicht.  
Wenn Harry seinen Gehstock hätte, konnte er wenigstens am Strand entlang spazieren, ein bisschen, oder runter ins Dorf gehen und vielleicht Jack auf die Nerven gehen... aber auch nur ein bisschen.  
Dann müsste er nicht zu einem Buch greifen.  
„Du könntest ein Pferd gebrauchen“ überlegte Trudi ernsthaft:  
„Ein schönes, kräftiges, irisches Pferd, das trägt dich dann überall hin und du musst dich nicht mehr anstrengen. Es gibt hier in Irland eine magische Rasse und genügend Platz hast du ja.“  
„Nicht wirklich, der Garten ist noch eine Katastrophe und auch zu klein, und ansonsten habe ich nur noch ein Stück vom Strand und Meer. Da passt kein Pferd drauf. Aber ein Haustier wäre wirklich nicht schlecht, ein Hund vielleicht. Den kann man in den Garten lassen, oder zur Not einfach die Tür aufmachen und er spielt am Strand. Und er begleitet mich, bringt mich dazu mit ihm spazieren zu gehen.“ Je länger Harry davon sprach, umso mehr begeisterte er sich dafür, einen Hund zu haben. Am Besten holte er sich einen Welpen, den konnte er dann dafür erziehen, dass er ihm die Schuhe brachte oder die Zeitung... nein, er sollte lieber den Tagespropheten fressen und ihm seine Jacke bringen, wenn es zum Gassi gehen nach draußen ging.  
„Ich halte nicht viel von Haustieren“ begann Severus einen Satz, woraufhin Harry schon seinen Welpenblick aufsetzen wollte und genau das wollte der Professor auf keinen Fall, denn sonst hatten sie bald eine ganze Horde Hunde im Haus, und das nur weil er schwach wurde:  
„Aber wenn er aus meinen Räumen raus bleibt, dann kannst du gerne einen Hund haben. Und ich kümmere mich nicht darum, auch wenn er auf den Teppich macht, wirst du das wegzaubern. Es ist auch nicht die Aufgabe von Trudi hinter dem Hund her zu räumen.“  
„Ich werde das schon schaffen“ bestimmte Harry sofort:  
„Jetzt muss ich nur noch wissen, woher ich einen Hund bekomme. Wahrscheinlich aus Dublin, ich...“ Es klopfte, Severus ging zur Tür und machte auf, aber statt das Lucius etwas sehr früh auftauchte, kam Jack sie besuchen. Er hatte einen Gehstock aus Kirschholz dabei, der Griff war eine metallene Eule mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln, auf die man sich stützen konnte.  
Severus wollte etwas sagen, was sein Erstaunen ausdrückte, aber dann ließ er Jack einfach rein und deutete auf die Küche. Der Gehstock war ein kleines Kunstwerk und wahrscheinlich ein Vermögen wert, aber auch genau auf die Bedürfnisse des Helden abgestimmt. Der blieb unterwegs öfters mal stehen und stützte sich einfach nur ab, etwas was Jack eventuell schon beobachtet hatte. Diese Eule würde Harry das pausieren erleichtern.  
Der Schreiner, der wohl im Nebenberuf auch Künstler war, betrat das Haus und ging in die Küche, wo er Harry den Stock präsentierte und dafür freudiges Quietschen erntete.  
Als Severus in die Küche kam, sah er Jack lächeln und dann jegliche Bezahlung abwehren. Mit den Händen formte er eine Box und wie er daran zupfte, ein Geschenk also.  
„Das kann ich unmöglich annehmen“ bestimmte Harry sofort:  
„Aber frühstücke erstmal mit uns, bitte.“  
Jack warf einen recht finsteren Blick auf Trudi und wollte schon ablehnen, aber da mischte sich Severus ein.  
„Sie wird nichts im Dorf verbreiten, denn sollte sie es tun und erfahren wir es dann, wird sie fristlos gefeuert.“  
„Ich lasse mir nicht drohen“ schnaubte die Haushälterin, eher halbherzig:  
„Aber ich weiß, dass es keine leere Drohung ist und die Bezahlung ist einfach zu gut. Ich sage schon nichts, interessiert wahrscheinlich sowieso niemanden, was du zum Frühstück magst.“  
Jack zögerte, dann setzte er sich hin und Severus fragte nach dem was er essen wollte, oder trinken.  
„Wir haben Kakao, Kaffee und Tee“ freute Harry sich und stand sogar auf um das Geschirr hervorzuholen:  
„Wir kriegen gleich Besuch aus Schottland, er wird neidisch auf meinen Gehstock sein. Seiner ist nicht so schön.“  
„Da könntest du tatsächlich recht haben“ überlegte Severus und sah Jack fragend an, der brach mit den Händen etwas in zwei Stücke und rührte dann:  
„Also Kakao... Ich kann mir sogar vorstellen, dass Lucius dann recht schnell bei der Schreinerei vor der Tür steht und auch einen Gehstock haben möchte. Dann solltest du das Doppelte vom normalen Preis verlangen, Jack, unser Freund ist unendlich reich und wird es gerne zahlen. Was möchtest du essen?“  
Jack zeigte rechteckige Streifen an, Trudi, Severus und Harry waren erst ratlos, dann aber ging dem Helden ein Licht auf.  
„Speck“ strahlte er und Jack nickte zustimmend:  
„Willst du auch Eier dazu?“  
Jack nickte wieder, lächelnd, und nur wenig später hatte er eine ordentliche Portion Eier mit Speck vor sich stehen.  
„Alles ganz normal“ schmunzelte Trudi kopfschüttelnd:  
„Halb Farraige mag sicher Eier und Speck zum Frühstück.“  
„Siehst du, Jack ist ganz normal“ kicherte Harry, da klopfte es schon wieder und diesmal kam Severus tatsächlich mit Lucius in die Küche, der sofort alle freundlich begrüßte. Und Harry konnte nicht anders, zeigte ihm seinen neuen Gehstock stolz.  
„Der ist fantastisch“ stellte der Malfoy sofort fest und fixierte Jack, der sich als der Hersteller des Stocks herausstellte, mit einigen neugierigen Blicken. Der Schreiner aber ließ sich zuerst nicht bei seinem Frühstück stören und stand dann gelassen auf. Er zeigte mit Gesten ein Haus und dann eine Frau.  
„Wahrscheinlich möchte er, dass du zur Schreinerei kommst und dort den Auftrag abgibst. Und dann mit seiner Schwester über den Preis sprichst“ übersetzte Harry und Jack nickte zustimmend, dann winkte er allen zu, machte noch eine Geste des Danks und verließ dann das Haus recht schnell.  
„Ich wollte sowieso das Dorf besuchen“ bestimmte Lucius zufrieden:  
„Aber erstmal sehe ich mir jetzt das Haus hier an. Die Fassade habt ihr ja schon mal gut hinbekommen...“

„Ein Hund“ Annabelle bekam an diesem Abend ihr Bier von Lucius Malfoy spendiert und genoss es sehr gerne zu der kräftigen Lasagne, die es an diesem Abend gab:  
„Hier in Farraige kann man höchstens eine Eule kaufen, man bestellt sie im Supermarkt. Aber einen Hund... es gibt derweil Hunde hier, aber wo die Besitzer die her haben...“  
Sie runzelte Stirn und ihre Nase zuckte etwas, dann nickte sie zustimmend.  
„Ich suche euch Morgen ein paar Züchteradressen heraus. Wahrscheinlich nur irische Wolfshunde, die werden magisch gezüchtet. Das sind aber auch die besten Tiere für das Klima hier, werden zwar groß wie eine Kuh, aber sind auch sehr liebevoll, und treu. Du willst nicht hierher einwandern, Lucius, oder?“  
Annabelle wandte sich lächelnd an den Malfoy, der an diesem Tag nicht nur einen Gehstock bei Jack bestellte. Denn nachdem er diverse Schränke bei Harry und Severus sah, kaufte er in der Schreinerei als erstes den fertigen Esstisch und bestellte dann noch einige andere Möbel, die er unbedingt im Malfoy Manor sehen wollte und die sicher auch Narcissa mochte.  
Sarah verhandelte hart mit ihm über den Preis, aber am Ende waren sie alle Drei zufrieden. Und den Gehstock konnte Lucius schon am nächsten Morgen abholen, dafür blieb der Besucher auch extra über Nacht. Und auch, weil Severus von irgendwo eine Flasche irischen Whiskey hervor holte und sie diesen wahrscheinlich noch in der Nacht öffnen würden. Dann wenn Harry schon schlief und nicht mehr mitbekam was im Wohnzimmer so passierte.  
„Nein“ schmunzelte Lucius recht amüsiert, es gefiel ihm, aber er blieb dann doch lieber in Schottland und kümmerte sich dort nicht nur um seine Familie, sondern auch um Remus und das Ministerium.  
„Schade“ Annabelle klimperte mit ihren langen Wimpern, aber auch das half nicht:  
„Aber zum nächsten Fischmarkt kommst du doch wieder zu Besuch. Harry und Severus wären sicher traurig, wenn du nicht kämest. Sagt es ihm, Jungs.“  
Natürlich wollte sie am Liebsten, dass der unendlich reiche Malfoy sein ganzes Geld in Farraige ausgab und wenn er schon nicht einwanderte, dann zumindest beim nächsten Markt.  
„Ich werde kommen, und dann wahrscheinlich auch nicht alleine. Aber soweit ich erfahren habe, ist der nächste Fischmarkt ja erst nach Weihnachten, da gibt es vorher noch einiges anderes, woran ich denken muss. Noch ein Bier?“  
„Sehr gerne“ strahlte Annabelle und wahrscheinlich freute sie sich dabei noch mehr auf das Geld, welches bald in ihr kleines Fischerdorf floss.


	11. Chapter 11

„Morgen ist Markt, da bauen wir Heute schon die Stände auf“ Annabelle traf sich am Nachmittag mit Harry und Severus auf dem Marktplatz, brachte ihnen die Adressen der Hundezüchter mit:  
„Das ist eine alte Tradition, und hat auch seinen Sinn, denn die Nachtfischer kehren um fünf Uhr zurück. Um sechs Uhr können wir dann schon den frischen Fisch verkaufen. Hier das sind fünf Adressen für irische Wolfshunde und einer für eine neue Hunderasse, die hier vor Kurzem eingeführt wurde, es gibt auch nur diesen einen Züchter in Irland... norwegische Schneehunde. Ich weiß nicht was das für eine Rasse ist, aber Dublin hat mir die Adresse einfach mal mitgeschickt. Angeblich eine rein magische Hunderasse und sie toben noch bei Minus zwanzig Grad draußen rum, ein irischer Wolfshund würde dann sicher schon den Schwanz einkneifen.“  
„Vielleicht sind sie so etwas wie Huskys“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft.  
„Das ist möglich“ nickte Annabelle heftig:  
„Ich muss mich jetzt um die Stände hier kümmern, letzte Woche hat einer seinen Blumenstand auf den Platz des Bäckers gestellt und das gab mächtig Ärger. Da flogen die Brötchen über den halben Platz.“ Sie ließ die Beiden stehen und Harry sah nachdenklich auf die Adressen, der Züchter für die norwegischen Schneehunde war am Weitesten weg, trotzdem wollte Harry sie sich unbedingt einmal ansehen.  
„Können wir heute zu den Schneehunden apparieren, nur zu denen, wenn sie mir nicht gefallen dann machen wir die Wolfshunde an einem anderen Tag“, Lucius war schon am frühen Morgen bei Jack gewesen, hatte sich seinen Gehstock abgeholt und war dann nach Hause zurück gekehrt. Er köpfte am Abend tatsächlich noch mit Severus den Whiskey, entsprechend klein waren auch die Augen des Professors.  
Aber er wollte auch nicht den ganzen Tag deswegen im Bett bleiben.  
„Wir haben noch nichts für einen Hund gekauft, weder Futter, noch eine Leine“ Severus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, aber eigentlich sprach sonst nichts dagegen.  
„Ich will sowieso einen Welpen, den klemmst du dir zur Not unter den Arm und danach kaufen wir schnell alles hier im Supermarkt“ Harry zeigte auf das Geschäft, er wusste zumindest schon, dass dieser zwei verschiedene Leinen, und ein paar Sorten Hundefutter, führte. Es gab auch etwas für Katzen, aber da war das Angebot noch geringer. Besonders viel gab es für Eulen, deswegen nahm der Held stark an, dass einige der Bewohner von Farraige sich welche hielten.  
„Ich weiß nicht...“ begann der Professor seinen Satz und schon traf ihn die geballte Ladung heldenhafter Welpenblicke, theatralisch seufzte er auf und nickte dann zustimmend:  
„Wann habe ich eigentlich angefangen, dir nicht mehr widerstehen zu können?“  
„Du magst mich eben“ schnurrte Harry und holte den Zauberstab hervor:  
„Und wahrscheinlich als ich dich bat mit mir zusammen zu ziehen...“  
„Etwas was ich bis heute bereue“ schmollte der Professor etwas und dann apparierten sie gleichzeitig zu der Adresse, welche irgendwo in Irland lag.  
Es schneite kräftig, als sie dort ankamen und der Schnee, welcher sicher schon etliche Tage die grünen Wiesen bedeckte, ging Harry bis über die Knöchel.  
Vor ihnen befand sich ein typisches, irisches Farmhaus, mit grauem Dach undzwei kahlen Sträuchern vor der Tür. Es gab ein paar Bäume und hinter dem Haus begann ein Zaun, eventuell der Auslauf für die Hunde.  
„Sieht... gewöhnlich aus“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Aber zumindest sind wir nicht mehr an der Küste. Hoffentlich ist den Hunden das Meer egal, nicht das diese Rasse eine starke Brise nicht verträgt.“  
„Dann wird es wahrscheinlich doch ein irischer Wolfshund.“  
„Dann verpassen sie aber etwas“ verkündete eine männliche Stimme hinter ihnen und ein junger Mann trat neben sie:  
„Und norwegische Schneehunde vertragen jedes Klima, na ja, fast, ich würde sie nicht nach Spanien schicken, oder in ein anderes, heißes Land. Und Regen mögen sie einfach nur nicht, je nach Charakter kriegt man sie dann nicht vor die Tür. Aber es gibt auch welche, die nehmen jede Pfütze mit. Ich bin Gabriel, ich züchte die norwegischen Schneehunde. Sie sind interessiert?“  
„Eventuell ja, ich hätte jedenfalls gerne einen Hund“ strahlte Harry, das klang doch alles schon mal ganz gut.  
„Dann sollten wir einiges vorher klären“ nickte der Züchter ernst, er war ungefähr so alt wie Lucius, trug sein dunkelblondes Haar kurz und hatte grüne Augen:  
„Norwegische Schneehunde sind vielleicht genügsam und robust, aber nicht einfach zu halten. Ich empfehle zum Beispiel hauptsächlich rohes Fleisch, zu viel Hundefutter wirkt sich schlecht auf das Fell aus und dieses ist sehr wichtig für sie. Es lässt sie Kälte bis minus zwanzig Grad gar nicht spüren, ab dann brauchen sie höchstens eine Jacke. Ab minus vierzig Grad sollten sie dann doch nur noch zum Gassi gehen raus.“  
„Wieso wurden sie so kälteunempfindlich gezüchtet“ wollte Severus wissen.  
„Sie sind eigentlich Suchhunde. Man kann sie abrichten Menschen unter Schnee aufzuspüren, oder Jagdbeute... was man halt suchen möchte. Und in Skandinavien kann es sehr kalt werden. Der Schnee kann auch meterdick sein, deswegen ist ihr Geruchssinn etwas ausgeprägter als bei den meisten Hunderassen. Aber sie sind auch sehr lieb, gute Familienhunde...“ Gabriel musterte erst Harrys Gehstock, dann seine Beine.  
„Ich suche nicht unbedingt einen Hund, der mir die Zeitung bringt, eher einen der mich Morgens aus dem Bett treibt, weil er Gassi gehen will.“  
„Die Zeitung wäre sowieso zu groß für sie“ schmunzelte der Züchter und ging zur Tür, öffnete diese und sofort war lautes Gebell zu hören. Gebell, dass eindeutig nicht von großen Huskys, oder Wolfshunden, stammte.  
Es dauerte auch keine zwei Sekunden da lief ein riesiger Haufen, bestehend aus mindestens zwanzig kleinen Fellhaufen, ihnen entgegen und begrüßte sie fröhlich.  
Harry klappte der Mund genauso auf, wie der von Severus, als sie Gabriel in das Haus folgten und sie von den kleinen Hunden immer wieder angesprungen wurden.  
Sie waren höchstens halb so groß wie eine Katze und hatten entweder blaue oder braune Augen, waren ansonsten schneeweiß und nur derweil schaute ihre rosa Zunge unter dem langen Fell hervor. Ihre Nase war ein schwarzer Fleck, knapp unter den Augen, ein paar der Tiere trugen rosa Schleifchen auf dem Kopf.  
„Selbst für einen Züchter ist es manchmal schwer sie zu unterscheiden, da habe ich den Mädels einfach eine Schleife angezaubert“ erklärte Gabriel schmunzelnd:  
„Und nur die ganz weißen bringen wirklich Geld ein. Es gibt manchmal Ausreißer mit einem schwarzen Pfötchen, oder sogar ganz schwarz, die verkaufe ich dann günstig an Familien.“  
„Das sind Schoßhunde“ brachte Severus hervor und wurde fast schon finster angesehen.  
„Das sind keine Schoßhunde, nur weil sie so aussehen, das sind Arbeitshunde“ presste Gabriel hervor, wurde dann aber wieder ruhiger:  
„Ich beweise es ihnen Beiden, kommen sie.“ Sie folgten Gabriel, und den Hunden, auf das große Gelände hinter dem Haus. Dort waren mehrere Hütten und Höhlen aufgestellt, es gab auch Tunnel und ganze Iglus.  
„Hannibal“ rief Gabriel einen seiner Hunde, der bellte sofort auf und trennte sich von dem weißen Haufen:  
„Das ist Hannibal, mein erster Rüde. Sein Stammbaum ist so lang, dass ich dafür eine ganze Schublade brauche.“ Er sperrte Hannibal in eine der Hütten, dann holte er einen einfachen Schlüssel hervor und vergrub diesen in einem hohen Schneehügel.  
„Norwegische Schneehunde verstehen nach ungefähr acht Monaten die menschliche Sprache, manchmal schon eher“ erklärte er und ließ Hannibal wieder raus:  
„Such meinen Schlüssel, Hannibal. Ich habe ihn verloren.“  
Und schon schoss der Hund los, vergrub die Nase im Schnee, schnupperte immer wieder und fing dann an gezielt Fußspuren zu untersuchen.  
„Ich habe es ihm etwas zu einfach gemacht, aber das ist ja nur eine Demonstration“ stellte Gabriel lächelnd fest. Hannibal untersuchte erst ältere Fußspuren, dann fand er die frischen und folgte ihnen zum Schneehügel. Zweimal umkreiste er ihn und steckte die Nase dann hinein, als er wohl ein positives Ergebnis bekam, setzte er sich davor und bellte auffordernd.  
Gabriel ging sofort hin, holte seinen Schlüssel hervor und kraulte Hannibal einmal kräftig durch das Fell. Da war der kleine Kerl dann auch gleich wieder ganz so wie er aussah, fiepend und verspielt.  
„Ich fasse es nicht“ brachten Severus und Harry gleichzeitig hervor, woraufhin Gabriel sich ordentlich aufplusterte und stolz noch ein paar seiner Zuchttiere vorstellte.  
„Ich habe bisher zwei Würfe, der zweite ist noch zu jung, aber vom ersten habe ich noch eine Hündin übrig. Hier.“ Er holte eine kleine Dame mit Schleife aus dem Haufen, hob sie hoch, und sofort sah Harry, dass deren Pfotenballen schwarz waren, wie bei einem Eisbär.  
„Sie ist sechs Monate alt und hat den Wurfnamen Amelie bekommen. Aber sie kann natürlich noch umbenannt werden.“  
„Wieso wurde sie noch nicht gekauft“ wollte Severus wissen.  
„Weil sie von Hannibal und Lydia abstammt und deswegen viertausend Galleonen wert ist. Es ist nicht einfach jemanden zu finden, der reich genug dafür ist. Aber die anderen vier wurde ich ja erfolgreich los, die Jungs an Züchter in Norwegen, die beiden Mädchen an reiche Iren. Seid ihr auch reich?“  
„Viertausend...“  
„Ich habe für Hannibal zwanzigtausend bezahlt“ nickte Gabriel ernst:  
„Aber es lohnt sich. Und bevor ihr fragt, nein, Amelie ist nicht kastriert. Schneehunde werden erst mit anderthalb Jahren geschlechtsreif, sie können aber auch gut zwanzig Jahre alt werden. Willst du sie mal halten?“  
Gabriel drückte die kleine Dame Harry in die Hände und der reichte sofort seinen Gehstock an Severus weiter.  
Amelie wirkte erst etwas zappelig in den Armen des Helden, dann aber schnupperte sie und streckte sich dann um Harry das Kinn abzuschlabbern.  
„Sie mag dich“ freute Gabriel sich, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Ihr könnt natürlich auch auf den jüngeren Wurf warten, aber es macht keinen Unterschied ob ihr ein Baby, oder einen älteren Welpen, kauft. Sie sind alle gleich lernfähig, die Mädchen genauso wie die Jungs. Den Feinschliff gibt man ihnen dann, wenn der Hund die menschliche Sprache vergibt, vorher werden sie stubenrein und an die Leine gewöhnt.  
Es gibt nur in jedem Wurf einen leichten Frauenüberschuss, deswegen sind die Rüden auch beliebter bei den Züchtern. Ich habe auch diesmal nichts mit schwarz im Wurf, deswegen gibt es auch nichts günstiger.“  
„Sie ist wundervoll“ fiepte Harry mit Amelie um die Wette:  
„Ich werde sie Wölkchen nennen.“  
„Wölkchen“ Gabriel hob eine Augenbraue:  
„Du machst sie aber wirklich nicht zum Schoßhund, oder? Ich meine, die können aggressiv werden, wenn sie unterfordert sind. Und da sie bei mir nur Fleisch bekommen, können sie dir auch schnell den Finger abbeißen.“  
„Ich mache sie nicht zum Schoßhund“ versprach Harry:  
„Aber sie sieht aus wie eine Wolke, der Name passt da einfach besser. Wir haben ein großes, altes Herrenhaus an der Küste, nahe einem Fischerdorf. Wir werden viel unterwegs sein und viel erleben. Und einen Garten habe ich auch, den machen wir im Frühling auch für sie interessant.“  
„Trotzdem werde ich nach Weihnachten einmal bei euch vorbei schauen und mir das ansehen“ bestimmte der Züchter:  
„Das mache ich aber bei jedem Käufer. Gehen wir rein und reden wir über den Verkauf. Eine Leine bekommt ihr gratis dazu, aber spätestens in zwei Wochen wird sie dir auch so folgen. Dann wenn sie die Umgebung kennt und sich vor nichts mehr erschrecken könnte... übrigens, Schneehunde können nicht schwimmen. Sie können es auch nicht lernen.“  
„Dann sollten wir einen leichten Schutzzauber auf unseren Strandabschnitt legen“ bestimmte Severus und kraulte Wölkchen einmal über den Kopf, woraufhin sie seine Hand beschnupperte und dann fröhlich fiepte.

„Sie verliert kein Fell“ versprach Harry am Abend dem Wirt, als er Wölkchen mit in das Gasthaus bringen wollte:  
„Sie wechselt nur im Frühling einmal das Fell, dann verfilzt es und man muss es ihr ab zaubern. Ich behalte sie auch die ganze Zeit über auf der Sitzbank.“  
Der Wirt wollte erst ablehnen, aber da kamen gleich drei von Harrys Verehrern an und brummten ungemütlich. Schon durfte Harry sein kleines Wölkchen mit zu Annabelle und Severus an den Tisch nehmen, brav bedankte er sich bei den Fischern.  
„Sie ist wirklich süß“ freute Annabelle sich:  
„Also wart ihr wirklich bei den norwegischen Schneehunden und es wird kein Wolfshund mehr.“  
„Ja, aber sie ist nicht nur süß, sondern auch klug und stark“ nickte Harry heftig.  
„Sie hat jedenfalls schon fast das ganze Haus erkundet und sich den besten Platz für ihr Kissen ausgesucht“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„In der Küche.“  
„Da würde ich auch mein Kissen haben wollen, wenn ich ein Hund wäre“ lachte Annabelle fröhlich, einer der Fischer kam zum Tisch und brachte nicht nur Harry ein Butterbier mit, sondern Wölkchen auch eine Handvoll Hähnchenfleisch.  
Das hatte er wohl eigenhändig von seinem gebratenen Hähnchen abgezupft und der Held rechnete es ihm hoch an. Wölkchen bekam das Fleisch, nach kurzer Untersuchung, und sie genoss es sichtlich, wobei man aber auch sah, dass sie Fleisch grundsätzlich bevorzugte. Sie zerfetzte die größeren Stücke leise knurrend, Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
Als sie nach Hause kamen, bekam sie einige Innereien, aber mäulchengerecht gezaubert. Das hatte Gabriel ihnen gesagt, sie sollten es mindestens solange tun, bis sie acht Monate alt war. Trotzdem sah man schon, dass diese Rasse, trotz der geringen Größe, auch mit Knochen und wahrscheinlich sogar ganzen Tieren klar kommen.  
Angeblich hatten sie keinen Jagdinstinkt, würden aber eine Ratte auch nicht entkommen lassen.  
„Morgen, nach dem Markt, stelle ich sie Jack vor“ bestimmte Harry dann lächelnd, mal sehen was der stumme Schreiner zu dem kleinen, weißen Fellknäuel so sagte.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry schien noch zu träumen, als ein leises Fiepen in von irgendwoher ertönte, und dann verstummte es irgendwann auch wieder, die Stille holte ihn schnell zurück. Dann aber glaubte er zu spüren wie kleine Pfoten auf seiner Brust herum tapsten, hin und her liefen, wieder ertönte leises Fiepen und dann... bissen ihn spitze Zähne einmal kräftig in die Nase.  
Der Held erschrak, kreischte, packte das was ihn gebissen hatte und sah dann mit aufgerissenen Augen in die blauen Augen seines Hundes Wölkchen. Sie fiepte fröhlich, wackelte mit dem Stups wovon sie glaubte es wäre eine Rute und ruderte mit ihren vier Pfötchen herum.  
Dann bellte sie glücklich, auch dann noch, als Harry leise aufstöhnte und feststellte, dass es erst sechs Uhr am Morgen war.  
„Wölkchen, es ist doch noch mitten in der Nacht, und du kannst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du...“ sein Blick fiel auf die offene Zimmertür, die hatte er aber am Abend nicht so hinterlassen und sie waren auch extra spät noch mal draußen gewesen, dringend konnte es also nicht sein:  
„Und die hast du doch nicht selbst aufgemacht.“  
Und schon waren Schritte zu hören, die sich von der Tür entfernten. Harry sprang, noch mit Wölkchen auf dem Arm, aus dem Bett und lief vor die Tür, wo Severus ihn grinsend erwartete.  
„Du hast selbst gestern gesagt, dass du heute frischen Fisch kaufen möchtest und da dachte ich mir, ich schicke dir deinen neuen Wecker“ lachte der Zaubertränkemeister böse:  
„Du sagtest ja gestern, dass du jemanden brauchst, der dich weckt.“  
„Es gibt auch noch in einer Stunde frischen Fisch“ brüllte Harry, setzte Wölkchen ab und sprang seinem ehemaligen Lehrer förmlich ins Gesicht. Der aber fing den wilden Helden auf und wollte ihn packen, sie rangelten ein paar Momente, solange bis Wölkchen mitspielen wollte und sich die Hose des Professors schnappte.  
Knurrend und wedelnd biss sie sich daran fest, Harry lachte fröhlich auf und zupfte sie davon ab.  
„Sie war schon draußen“ nickte der Professor amüsiert, es war nur ein Spiel gewesen, sonst hätte seine Hose sicher mehr darunter gelitten:  
„Ich habe ihr einfach die Tür zum Garten aufgemacht, sie hat sich dreimal in den Schnee geworfen und dann ihre Kuhle getrampelt.“  
Die kannten sie schon vom Vortag, Schneehunde machten nicht einfach in den Schnee, sie liefen erst ein paar mal im Kreis bis sie eine kleine Kuhle schaffen konnten und setzten sich dann dort hinein. Zum Schluss wurde die Hinterlassenschaft notdürftig mit Schnee bedeckt, dieses Bedecken brachte aber nicht wirklich etwas und war wohl nur der Rest eines Instinktes, der sie das alles vergraben ließ.  
„Es hat die ganze Nacht durch geschneit, zieh dich entsprechend an“ nickte Severus noch und ging dann runter, Harry kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. Wenn er schon mal wach war, dann konnten sie auch wirklich früh zum Markt gehen und bekamen dann noch genügend vom frischen Fisch.  
So ging er erstmal ins Bad und wollte Wölkchen eigentlich mit unter die Dusche nehmen, aber sie erstarrte förmlich bei dem Anblick des Wassers. Da war nichts zu machen, sie wollte definitiv nicht duschen.  
„Auf Dauer wirst du mindestens baden müssen, doch dann mache ich es so angenehm wie möglich für dich“ nickte Harry und wusch sich ausgiebig.  
Jedes Tier hatte Vor- und Nachteile, schlechte und gute Eigenschaften. Wahrscheinlich hatte man bei der Züchtung nicht daran gedacht, dass sie auch mal dreckig wurden und Harry glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass die ersten Schneehunde auch schwarz waren. So hatte Gabriel es ihnen erzählt, es war damit man sie im Schnee besser sah. Sie wurden aber mittlerweile nicht mehr für diese Arbeit gebraucht, es gab Zauber und andere Möglichkeiten etwas selbst im dicksten Schnee aufzuspüren, doch beliebt waren sie zumindest in Norwegen immer noch. Und nun war auch der beste Zeitpunkt sie auch in anderen Ländern anzubieten, und damit vielleicht als beliebte Hunderasse zu etablieren.  
Es gab in Norwegen Ausstellungen und Wettbewerbe, sie liefen Rennen oder suchten so schnell wie möglich etwas im Schnee... Harry wusste, er musste Wölkchen ständig beschäftigen, auf Dauer reichte es nicht sie nur überall mit hinzunehmen.  
„Apportieren vielleicht, nein, in dieses kleine Mäulchen passt doch kaum ein Spielzeug“ überlegte der junge Mann ernsthaft, als er sich die Zähne putzte. Dann zog er sich an und ging mit Wölkchen runter in die Küche, wo schon einiges an rohes Fleisch im Napf wartete.  
„Wer hat das gemacht“ fragte Harry neugierig, eigentlich sollte er sich doch allein um die kleine Dame kümmern.  
„Ach sie ist doch bestimmt schrecklich hungrig“ schmunzelte Trudi verzückt, natürlich konnte sie Wölkchen nicht widerstehen, nicht mal Severus war dazu fähig. Sonst würde er ihr auch gerade nicht ein Stückchen Speck hinhalten. Und natürlich holte sie sich dieses, noch bevor sie sich dann auf den Napf stürzte und ihr Fleisch knurrend verschlang.  
„Sie knurrt sicher, weil sie vorher im Rudel lebte“ überlegte Trudi und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich hatte als junge Frau zwei irische Wolfshunde, da lernt man viel über Hunde an sich und es gab bei meinen beiden Jungs auch ein ähnliches Verhalten. Wenn es besonders lecker war, dann wurde auch mal geknurrt und gleichzeitig gefressen. Als dann der erste, von den Beiden, starb, knurrte der Zurückgebliebene noch eine Weile weiter... solange bis er wohl registrierte, dass dieses Rudelmitglied nicht mehr zurück kehrte. Sie wird irgendwann mitbekommen, dass niemand mehr kommt um ihr eventuell das Fleisch abzunehmen... Ach, wenn ich mehr Zeit hätte, und ein paar Jahre jünger wäre, dann würde ich mir auch so einen Schneehund holen. Auch wenn sie wirklich sehr teuer sind. Ihr geht sicher gleich zum Markt, wenn ihr rechtzeitig zurück seid, gibt es zum Mittagessen Fisch.“  
„Wir zaubern die Einkäufe direkt hier in die Küche“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Mir liegt es fern die Tüten zu schleppen und Harry hat mit seinem Gehstock und Wölkchen genügend zu tun.“  
Der junge Held würde die kleine Dame bestimmt nicht zurück im Haus lassen, das brauchte der Professor gar nicht erst vorschlagen und eigentlich war es auch besser, wenn sie mitkam. Dann war sie schon mal für diesen Morgen beschäftigt und zudem wollte Harry ja noch mit ihr zur Schreinerei.  
Warum auch immer er dahin wollte, wahrscheinlich hatte Jack auch gar keine Zeit für den Helden und sein fiependes Fellknäuel.  
„Dann zaubere ich euch etwas gutes davon, schaut doch mal ob es Lachs gibt, aber ich kann natürlich auch mit jedem anderen Fisch etwas leckeres kochen. Nur mit Lachs mache ich euch heute mein Spezialrezept, danach werdet ihr mein Gehalt erhöhen“ lachte Trudi halbherzig, sie brauchte keine Gehaltserhöhung mehr. Sie war täglich von Morgens bis Abends da, nur am Nachmittag ging sie für ein paar Stunden heim, war aber wieder rechtzeitig zurück um eventuell das Abendessen zuzubereiten. Oder einfach nur noch etwas sauber zu machen, denn meistens aßen die Beiden ja im Gasthaus. Auf jeden Fall konnten sie Trudi auch alleine im Haus lassen und sich dabei sicher sein, dass der eingekaufte Fisch auch sofort im Kühlschrank landete... oder eben im Topf.  
„Dann sollten wir jetzt gehen“ Severus stand auf, als er fertig war und zauberte nicht nur seinen Mantel herbei, sondern auch die Jacke des Helden:  
„Sonst ist der Fisch weg, bevor wir auch nur daran denken können ihn uns auf den Teller zu holen.“  
„Du hast recht“ Harry stand ebenfalls auf und der Professor half ihm in die Jacke, sofort sah Wölkchen, dass es raus ging und sie stürmte los, kam mit ihrer Leine zurück.  
„Eindeutig, sehr intelligent“ schmunzelte der junge Mann und streichelte dem kleinen Hund ordentlich durch das Fell, dann legte er ihr die Leine auch gleich an:  
„Und begierig darauf in den Schnee zu kommen.“

„Jack, bist du da“ Harry sah sich suchend in der Schreinerei um, als er sie am frühen Vormittag betrat und dabei Wölkchen an der Leine mitführte. Er hörte den Schreiner nicht, eventuell machte er gerade Pause und war deswegen leiser als sonst... und tatsächlich, die Beiden fanden Jack vor einem Teller mit eingelegtem und getrocknetem Fisch. Den gab es am Morgen auf dem Markt, und da sie Jack nicht dort sahen, war es wohl Sarah gewesen, die für ihn einkaufte.  
Annabelle war jedenfalls da gewesen, sie stolzierte aufgeplustert herum und sammelte nebenbei die Standmiete ein. Da wollte jemand ganz klar zeigen, dass sie die wichtige Person in Farraige war.  
„Ich wette du magst Lachs am Liebsten“ schmunzelte Harry, der Schreiner stand auf und umarmte ihn kurz, dann nickte er heftig und bot dem Helden einen Sitzplatz an. Als dieser sich setzte, und ein Stück vom Fisch klaute, bemerkte Jack auch Wölkchen und wollte sie hochheben. Aber die kleine Dame ließ das nicht einfach so zu, sie knurrte und schnappte dann nach ihm, solange bis Harry sie beruhigte und ihn ihr als Freund vorstellte.  
Dann war sie gleich ganz umgänglich und ließ sich auch auf den Arm nehmen, kuschelte sich an die Brust des starken Schreiners und Harry kam zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, dass er gerade mit Wölkchen gerne tauschen würde.  
Jack war aber auch attraktiv und an diese Brust konnte sich auch ein Held gut ankuscheln.  
„Ich habe sie gestern gekauft und du solltest sie nicht unterschätzen“ nickte Harry lächelnd:  
„Schneehunde sind etwas besonderes, eine rein magische und sehr intelligente Rasse. Ich zeige dir was.“ Harry stand auf und nahm einen beliebigen Hammer vom Tisch. Den zeigte er Wölkchen und ging dann damit weg.  
Wölkchen blickte ihm erst neugierig nach, dann aber konnte sie ihn nicht mehr sehen und wartete ungeduldig wackelnd auf seine Rückkehr.  
„Wölkchen, ich habe den Hammer verlegt, finde ihn für mich“ forderte er sie auf und schon war sie unterwegs, schnupperte, suchte alles ab und die Beiden mussten ihr nur folgen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, dann beschnupperte Wölkchen einen Mülleimer, umkreiste ihn einmal und setzte sich dann bellend davor.  
Harry holte den Hammer aus dem Mülleimer und kraulte Wölkchen lobend durch, Jack zeigte sich sehr erstaunt, untersuchte den Hammer auf Zauber und schüttelte immer wieder darüber den Kopf.  
„Norwegische Schneehunde wurden dazu gezüchtet etwas selbst im dicksten Schnee noch zu finden, egal was es ist. Natürlich gibt es Grenzen, ich glaube nicht das sie etwas findet, was du vor Wochen verloren hast, aber sie ist schon sehr gut und dabei gerade einmal ein halbes Jahr alt.“  
Jack hob Wölkchen wieder hoch und betrachtete sie neugierig, dann drückte er sie an sich und trug sie zu seinem Essen zurück.  
Harry folgte ihnen und setzte sich wieder dazu.  
„Ich glaube aber, ich bringe sie nicht mehr mit hierher. Sie kann kaum frei laufen, weil hier doch einiges gefährliches herum steht. Ich musste auf dem Weg zum Mülleimer ein paar Nägel wegzaubern, sie liegen neben der Kreissäge auf dem Stuhl.“  
Und schon drückte Jack die kleine Hundedame etwas fester an sich, legte einen übertrieben traurigen Blick auf und versuchte es mit einem Baby-Bären-Bettelblick. Der war aber nicht wirklich niedlich, wirkte eher wie ein armseliger Versuch von dem, was der junge Held sonst so präsentierte.  
Harry lachte sofort fröhlich auf und holte Wölkchen lieber zu sich, wenn sie weiter so gehalten wurde, dann wollte der Held dann doch ernsthaft mit ihr tauschen und sich Jack in die Arme werfen.  
„Du kannst uns doch jederzeit besuchen, und abends sind wir im Gasthaus, zum Essen. Es wäre schön, wenn du mal dort mit uns isst... auch wenn meine zahlreichen Verehrer sicher nicht begeistert wären. Der Betrunkene vom letzten Mal ist ja nicht der Einzige. Aber die anderen sind auch harmloser, denke ich...“  
Jack hatte einen sehr ernsten Blick aufgelegt, dann aber streichelte er erst Wölkchen durch das Fell, danach Harry über den Kopf. Er stand auf, aß den restlichen Fisch im Stehen, und griff dann nach seinem Hammer.  
Auch Harry stand auf.  
„Kommst du uns denn mal besuchen“ fragte er, Jack musste arbeiten, etwas was dem jungen Mann nicht wirklich gefiel, aber er sehr gut verstand, besonders nach der Großbestellung von Lucius:  
„Trudi wird auch weiterhin schweigen, Severus ist gnadenlos und das weiß sie, er würde sie sofort feuern. Und ich würde dich immer noch gerne weiter kennenlernen.“  
Jack schien für einen Moment zu überlegen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und wandte sich einem Schrank zu, winkte nur zum Abschied.  
Er wusste es also noch nicht und Harry musste dies akzeptieren.  
„Wir würden uns alle freuen, auch Wölkchen“ sagte er noch und verließ dann die Schreinerei langsam. Das würde noch ein schwieriger Weg werden, aber Harry war auch bereit ihn zu gehen. Um dann eines Tages sich doch noch an Jacks Brust kuscheln zu dürfen, vielleicht...


	13. Chapter 13

„Der Markt war ein voller Erfolg gewesen“ verkündete Annabelle am Abend, als es im Gasthaus eine Fischpfanne gab und sie sich hungrig darauf stürzte:  
„Auch dank eurem Großeinkauf, die Händler haben mir danach förmlich die Standmiete hinterher geworfen. Sonst jammern sie ja immer, sie wäre viel zu hoch. Sicher freuen sie sich nun, dass jemand reiches nach Farraige gezogen ist, und ich gebe zu, ich freue mich auch. Aber natürlich mag ich euch nicht nur deswe...“ Annabelle unterbrach sich, als die Tür zum Gasthaus aufging und Jack eintrat.  
Sofort wurde es still im Schankraum, alle sahen zu ihm, er aber schien nur kurz zu suchen und steuerte dann den Tisch von Annabelle, Severus und Harry an. Harry, der sich gerade einem Butterbier widmen wollte und neben dem Wölkchen lautstark über einer Schüssel mit Hackfleisch schmatzte. Dies hatte Harry beim Wirt bestellt und es kam sehr gut bei ihr an, so gut das der Held sie wohl später sauber zaubern musste. Teilweise steckte sie mit ihrem ganzen Kopf in der Schüssel und saugte das Fleisch förmlich ein.  
„Jack“ strahlte der junge Mann sofort und rutschte auf der Bank zur Seite, so das der Schreiner sich neben ihn setzen konnte:  
„Ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist.“  
Jack nickte nur zustimmend, dann dauerte es keine zwei Minuten, da kamen gleich drei von Harrys Verehrern zum Tisch und sie sahen nicht sonderlich glücklich aus.  
„Was macht der hier“ beschwerte sich einer:  
„Und wieso darf er sich mit an deinen Tisch setzen? Er hat schon Ethan ausgeknockt, wir wollen ihn hier nicht! Er soll sich nicht einmischen.“  
„Ich habe ihn eingeladen“ schnaubte Harry sofort und legte seine Hand auf die von Jack:  
„Ich darf an unseren Tisch jeden einladen, den ich will.“  
„Er ist nicht gut für dich, er ist merkwürdig und...“ Jack wollte aufstehen und gehen, aber Harry hielt ihn geistesgegenwärtig am Arm fest und zog ihn dann kraftvoll auf die Bank zurück.  
„Und was“ zischte der Held:  
„Vielleicht mag ich es ja merkwürdig.“  
„Er hat dir noch nichts ausgegeben, er sitzt den ganzen Tag in seiner Schreinerei und hämmert auf Holz herum. Und er ist stumm, er ist stumm weil er ein Idiot ist und noch nicht mal einen einfachen Trank richtig hin kriegt. Oder vielleicht war auch sein Vater der Idiot, weil er nicht mit seiner eigenen Schmiede umgehen konnte. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm ja.“  
Das war zu viel für Jack, er löste sich von Harry und stand auf, wollte gehen.  
„Sieh nur was für ein Feigling er ist, verdammter Milchtrinker, der macht sich doch in die Hose vor Angst“ schimpften die drei Fischer, woraufhin Jack vor der Tür stehen blieb und für einen Moment nachzudenken schien. Im nächsten Moment fing er vor den Augen aller sich zu verwandeln, wuchs auf das Doppelte in Masse und Größe an und antwortete dann den drei Männern mit aufgerissenem Maul und einem imposanten Brüllen.  
Die Fischer kreischten voller Entsetzen auf, die gesamten Gäste quietschten erschrocken, sogar Annabelle riss die Augen auf... dann stellte sich Jack, der Grizzlybär, auf die Hinterbeine und wollte nach den Dreien schlagen, aber er verfehlte sie, absichtlich wie Harry es sah, und sie nahmen schreiend die Beine in die Hand.  
Jack tat erst so als wolle er sie verfolgen, dann aber brummte er nur gemütlich und verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt.  
„Faszinierend, die Stimmbänder müssen noch intakt sein, sonst könnte er auch in seiner Animagus-Gestalt keinen Ton von sich geben“ stellte Severus gelassen fest, Jack sah zur Tür raus und nickte ernst, dann kehrte er zu Harry zurück und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.  
„Das war großartig“ freute der junge Mann sich:  
„Denen hast du es ordentlich gezeigt. Und es war auch berechtigt, sie haben nicht nur dich, sondern auch deinen Vater beleidigt. Und das ohne die Wahrheit zu wissen. Ich lade dich auf...“  
Jack legte seine Hand auf Harrys Mund und lächelte sanft, machte mit der anderen Hand zwei Gesten, woraufhin Annabelle einen Kakao mit Schuss, für den Schreiner, bestellte.  
„Ich dachte ihr seid meine Freunde, und da weiß ich so etwas nicht“ schmollte sie:  
„Ist Sarah auch ein Animagus?“  
Jack schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und bekam seinen Kakao, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck davon.  
„Ein Grizzlybär, sehr imposant, und du hast trotz deiner Größe nichts hier kaputt gemacht“ staunte die Bürgermeisterin weiter:  
„Du bist doch registriert, oder? Nicht das die drei jetzt die Auroren...“ Sie unterbrach sich weil Jack ihr, über den Tisch hinweg, den Mund zuhielt.  
Wölkchen war nun mit ihrem Hackfleisch fertig, Harry zog den Zauberstab und entfernte die Reste in ihrem Fell, dann sprang sie zu Jack rüber und ließ sich ordentlich durch kraulen.  
„Du wusstest das schon, oder“ fragte Severus seinen Mitbewohner neugierig, Harry war überhaupt nicht erschrocken, oder erstaunt, gewesen, und dabei hätte der Professor genau dies erwartet.  
„Ja, er hat mich so zum Haus getragen, als mein Stock zerstört wurde“ nickte Harry lächelnd und fragte Jack dann, ob er etwas essen wollte:  
„Es gibt heute Fischpfanne.“  
Der Schreiner lächelte sofort und schon stand das gute Essen, nur wenig später, vor ihm.  
„Die Jungs hast du wirklich ordentlich rund gemacht, die werden sich so schnell nicht mehr bei dir melden“ schmunzelte der Held und trank von seinem Butterbier. Er ahnte aber auch schon, dass die Drei nicht sonderlich begeistert sein würden und eventuell dies auch an dem Objekt ihrer Begierde ausließen. So wie dieser Ethan, und normal musste man dafür noch nicht mal betrunken sein, sondern einfach nur einen miesen Charakter haben.  
An den ausgegebenen Getränken erkannte man den Charakter ja nicht, man sah nicht ob derjenige leicht reizbar, oder andere schlechte Eigenschaften, hatte.  
Und die Fischer waren allgemein etwas grob... ob Harry zu viel zugelassen hatte? Hätte er vielleicht besser von Anfang an nichts angenommen?  
Aber andererseits freute er sich auch darüber endlich einmal eine solche Art von Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Er durfte ja bisher niemandem sagen, dass er schwul war und diese Männer hatten es einfach... bemerkt, und entsprechend darauf reagiert.  
Wölkchen kehrte zu ihrem Besitzer zurück, rieb ihren Kopf an dessen Arm und ließ sich dann fast schon vorsichtig streicheln.  
Harry war sehr nachdenklich geworden, starrte auf sein Glas und presste immer wieder die Lippen fest zusammen.  
Solange bis Severus fragte, was denn los sei.  
„Ich habe mir ordentlich Ärger eingehandelt“ bestimmte der Held seufzend:  
„Und nicht nur mir, sondern auch Jack, und sogar Annabelle, denn sie musste diesen Ethan in ihre Zelle schleifen. Hätte ich niemandem gesagt, dass ich schwul bin, hätte ich es weiter verheimlicht, wäre es nie zu dem hier gekommen. Ich hätte keines der Getränke annehmen dürfen. In London wurde ich ja auch nicht angemacht, dort konnte ich es besser verste...“ Jack hielt ihm essend den Mund zu und ließ die Hand auch diesmal dort, solange bis Harry sie selbst runter schob.  
„Ich habe recht“ bestimmte er, woraufhin die Hand sich wieder auf seinen Mund legte, Jack aß nebenbei seelenruhig weiter, Harry schob die Hand wieder runter:  
„Du löst das Problem nicht damit, dass du mir den Mund zuhältst ich...“ Der junge Mann wurde gepackt und fest an Jacks Brust gezogen, sofort schloss er die Augen und genoss diesen starken und zärtlichen Moment. Das war es, das war das was er sich gewünscht hatte... einmal dieses Gefühl erleben.  
Was Harry aber nicht mitbekam war, dass die drei Flüchtigen gerade zurückkehrten und Jack genau diesen Moment nutzte um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen. Etwas was die Fischer natürlich sahen und so bezahlten sie schnell ihre Rechnung beim Wirt, verzogen sich dann wieder. Der Schreiner ließ den Helden wieder los und schon stellte sich bei diesem eine gewisse Leere und großes Bedauern ein, gerne hätte er noch mehr Zeit in dieser Position verbracht.  
Severus und Annabelle grinsten breit, Harry wurde daraufhin knallrot und holte sich Wölkchen in die Arme. Eindeutig war das nun peinlich gewesen und er wollte am Liebsten sofort nach Hause.  
Zum Glück empfand es Severus auch schon als sehr spät, er bezahlte ihre Rechnung und stand dann auf, sofort erhob Jack sich auch und begleitete sie vor die Tür.  
Dort holte er sich Harry wieder in die Arme, der daraufhin sofort glückselig lächelte, etwas was dem Professor dann doch etwas zu weit ging und er trennte die Beiden ernst.  
„Das reicht für heute“ bestimmte er ernst:  
„Noch erlaube ich nicht mehr. Du hast dich genauso daran zu halten, wie die Kerle da drinnen, und verhältst dich solange ordentlich, bis Harry mehr erlaubt und ich dich als würdig erachte“ Jack runzelte ernst die Stirn:  
„Glaube nicht, du könntest mir genauso Angst machen wie den Fischern, ich hatte schon mit schlimmeren zu tun, als einem übergroßen Teddybär.“  
Die Gesichtszüge des Professors hatten sich verhärtet, Jack sah zu Harry, der nur lächelnd mit den Schultern zuckte und dann zustimmend nickte. Daraufhin nickte der Schreiner ebenso, streichelte Harry kurz durch das Haar und winkte dann zum Abschied, ging die Straße runter in Richtung Schreinerei.  
„Du musst mich nicht beschützen“ bemerkte der Held, sanft und liebevoll, er wusste dieses Verhalten doch schon sehr zu schätzen.  
„Doch muss ich, denn ich will nicht, dass du eines Tages heulend zu mir kommst und dich über deinen Mann beschwerst. Wir kennen Jack noch nicht gut genug, was ist wenn er in seinem Keller die Peitschen, neben dem Nagelbett, hängen hat? Ja, er ist groß und stark, und sicher wird er dich auch beschützen können, aber ich gebe dich nicht einfach so in die Hände eines Fremden. Ich habe dich jahrelang beschützt, so ein dahergelaufener Schreiner macht mir das nicht zunichte.“  
„Das er stumm ist, stört dich aber nicht, oder?“  
„Nein. Und ich glaube auch, ich könnte eventuell einen Gegentrank brauen. Wenn es das ist, was ich denke, was er eingenommen hat. Er hat noch eine Stimme, aber er kann sie als Mensch nicht nutzen, hätte er keine mehr, dann könnte er als Bär nicht so imposant brüllen.“  
„Ich wette die haben sich ordentlich in die Hose gemacht, als er sich verwandelte und sie in sein gefährliches Maul schauen mussten“ kicherte Harry und legte Wölkchen dann die Leine an:  
„Lass uns heim gehen, ich bin schrecklich müde.“  
„Und deswegen apparieren wir jetzt auch, nicht das du mir unterwegs noch einschläfst und ich dich tragen muss.“


	14. Chapter 14

„Harry scheint heute länger schlafen zu wollen“ überlegte Trudi lächelnd und stellte eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor Severus auf den Tisch:  
„Und Wölkchen gleich mit ihm.“  
„Normalerweise ist mindestens sie pünktlich, ihr Napf wartet schon“, eine Woche war die kleine Dame schon bei ihnen und der Professor musste zugeben, er war ihr mittlerweile vollkommen verfallen und ließ sie sogar in sein Schlafzimmer, oder Arbeitszimmer, wenn ihr danach war sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Dann hielt sie ihn effektiv von seiner Arbeit ab, indem sie auf seinen Schoß hüpfte und gekrault werden wollte. Das er so etwas zuließ, hätte er selbst nie von sich gedacht, geschweige denn, dass ihm so etwas jemand anderes je zutrauen würde.  
Und Severus dachte tatsächlich über einen eigenen Schneehund nach, wahrscheinlich würde er mit Gabriel darüber sprechen, wenn dieser sie nach Weihnachten besuchte. Auch ein Mädchen, denn weder Harry, noch er selbst, wollten die kleinen Wichte züchten... eigentlich dachte Severus sogar schon üb er einen passenden Namen nach.  
„Nicht das etwas passiert ist“ Trudi runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und legte dann das Buttermesser zur Seite:  
„Ich gehe nachsehen.“  
„Ich gehe mit“ und schon waren die Beiden auf dem Weg nach Oben, klopften bei Harry an der Tür an und stellten fest, dass diese offen war. Severus sah daraufhin vorsichtig hinein und fand den Helden auf seinem Bett sitzend, Wölkchen am Bauch kraulend und sehr besorgt, fast schon traurig, schauend.  
„Was ist los“ Severus kam ganz in das Zimmer, Trudi folgte ihm und beschloss dann spontan Wölkchen mitzunehmen. Einmal um sie in den Garten zu lassen und ihr dann auch ihren vollen Napf zu präsentieren.  
„Ich kann nicht aufstehen“ murmelte Harry leise, woraufhin der Professor sofort die Decke wegzog und die Beine des Jungen ernst untersuchte:  
„Sie tragen mich nicht. Ich habe es versucht, bin gestürzt und hab mich wieder ins Bett gezogen. Da Wölkchen vor der Tür fiepte, habe ich diese auf gezaubert.“  
„Aber die Beine fühlen sich nicht taub an, oder?“  
„Nein. Sie wollen mich nur einfach nicht tragen, es ist als hätte ich statt der Beine zwei schlaffe Seile da hängen.“  
„Bewege die Füße“ forderte Severus, Harry tat es und der Zaubertränkemeister atmete tief durch:  
„Tut dir irgendwas weh?“  
„Es ist wie sonst, aber als ob ich einen Marathon, ohne Gehstock und Pause, gelaufen wäre.“  
„Also hast du Schmerzen?“  
„Ja, etwas...“ Severus sah ihn ernst an, woraufhin Harry aufgab:  
„Also gut, ich habe sehr starke Schmerzen. Aber erst seit ich versucht habe aufzustehen. Vorher war nichts, sonst hätte ich es auch gar nicht erst versucht, sondern dich gleich gerufen. Ich dachte auch, der Schmerz geht jetzt von alleine wieder weg und ich kann dann aufstehen, aber ich warte schon länger...“  
„Du solltest sofort nach St. Mungos“ bestimmte Severus und wurde entsetzt angesehen.  
„Die behalten mich über Weihnachten dort. Es ist zu spät, wir haben schon den achtzehnten und die meisten Heiler treten bald ihren Urlaub an. Egal was sie machen wollen, sie werden es auf die Zeit nach Weihnachten verschieben und das bedeutet, sie behalten mich bis dahin dort. Ich sehe ja ein, dass ich Hilfe brauche, aber ich will sie nicht aus St. Mungos. Nicht jetzt, nicht vor Weihnachten und Silvester. Kannst du nicht etwas tun?“  
Severus kräuselte die Lippen, Harry hatte ja recht und das konnte er dem Jungen wirklich nicht antun. Und sich selbst wollte er das auch nicht antun, denn dann musste er entweder allein mit Wölkchen feiern, oder sie mit zum Malfoy Manor nehmen. Trudi hatte ja eine Familie, bei der sie Weihnachten verbringen wollte und natürlich bekam sie für diese Zeit Urlaub.  
Und außerdem war die Haushälterin alles andere als ein guter Ersatz für Harry.  
„Also gut, ich habe vielleicht eine Idee. Aber das dürfte etwas dauern, vielleicht ein oder zwei Tage“ Severus stand auf und hob Harry auf seine Arme, trug ihn ins Bad und setzte ihn dort in die Wanne:  
„Wenn du fertig mit waschen bist, dann ruf mich mit einem Zauber. Ich trage dich dann in die Küche runter und du isst erstmal was.“  
„Was ist das für eine Idee“ fragte der Held besorgt.  
„Eine ungewöhnliche, aber wenn sie Erfolg bringt, dann kann ich dich auf der Basis weiter behandeln. Ich muss einen Brief schreiben, lass dir Zeit mit dem Waschen.“  
Er ging und nur wenig später hörte er das Wasser rauschen. Harry konnte sich in der Wanne waschen, sich auch die Zähne putzen, sich entkleiden und zurück in die Sachen zaubern.  
Severus selbst ging in sein Arbeitszimmer, verfasste einen Brief und wurde dann auch schon von Harry gerufen, sofort kehrte er ins Bad zurück und trug den Jungen erstmal ins Zimmer zurück. Dort zauberte sich dieser in anständige Kleidung und wurde dann von Severus in die Küche gebracht.  
Dort schmatzte Wölkchen gerade in ihrem Napf herum, es war Hühnchen-Tag, das bedeutete sie bekam ein halbes Suppenhuhn, mit Innereien, über den Tag verteilt. Und sie bekam wirklich nur rohes Fleisch, manchmal etwas gekochtes vom Tisch, aber sonst war das ihr Futter. Und sie liebte es, sogar die Knochen leckte sie ab, in ein paar Wochen würde sie vielleicht auch versuchen diese mit zu fressen.  
„Ich muss runter ins Dorf laufen und diesen Brief abschicken“ erklärte Severus ernst und zeigte den Umschlag vor.  
„Ich kümmere mich um Harry“ versprach Trudi sofort, das war zwar nicht ihre Aufgabe, aber sie konnte den Jungen zumindest ins Wohnzimmer bringen und ihn mit einem Buch, und einem Kakao, versorgen.  
„Kannst du Wölkchen mitnehmen“ fragte Harry leise, er sah wohl schon seine Felle davon schwimmen, aber der Professor war gerade erst am Anfang und eigentlich hätte er auch damit rechnen müssen. Der Junge ging mindestens einmal Tag am ins Dorf runter, mit Wölkchen oft am Strand entlang oder zu Jack... Die Auroren standen tatsächlich bei dem Schreiner vor der Tür, aber der war registriert, und er hatte weder etwas zerstört, noch jemanden verletzt.  
Er verwandelte sich nur und drohte, das war nichts was man bestrafen musste.  
Severus wollte erst abwehren und sagen, dass er ohne sie schneller war, aber andererseits sollte sie sich auch mal ordentlich bewegen. Immerhin sah es so aus als würde Harry mindestens noch bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht laufen können, wenn nicht sogar länger, er konnte also nicht mit ihr raus gehen und sie sollte sich nicht langweilen.  
„Ich nehme sie mit“ bestimmte er und Harry bekam eine extra große Portion Eier mit Speck serviert:  
„Und du fängst nicht an dich zum Aufstehen zu zwingen, oder ähnliches.“ Er zauberte und hatte im nächsten Moment einen Trank in den Händen.  
„Du nimmst das hier gegen die Schmerzen, nachdem du gegessen hast, und dann wartest du auf mich. Schwöre es mir.“  
Harry sah von seinem Essen auf und nahm den Trank dann an sich.  
„Ich schwöre es“ nickte er dann und Severus zeigte sich sehr erleichtert. Harry war immer noch ein Held und Gryffindor, er würde seinen Schwur halten und so konnte Severus beruhigt mit Wölkchen ins Dorf runtergehen.  
Hoffentlich nur, funktionierte das mit seiner Idee und er konnte dem Jungen helfen... ansonsten musste der wohl doch Weihnachten in St. Mungos verbringen.

„Harry, ich habe dir jemanden mitgebracht“ Severus war nicht alleine, als er aus dem Dorf zurückkehrte und Wölkchen sofort ins Wohnzimmer schoss, um ihrem Besitzer fiepend beizustehen. Sie war hin zum Supermarkt, und damit auch zur Poststelle, ruhig mitgegangen, aber kaum sah sie, dass es nach Hause ging, zerrte sie wie wild an der Leine und bellte in einem Stück durch.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich in der Lage bin Besuch zu...“ Harry saß, eingewickelt in eine Decke und mit einem Kakao versorgt, auf dem Sofa, der Kamin brannte und Trudi kochte in der Küche irgendetwas sehr gut duftendes:  
„Jack...“  
Der Schreiner schob sich gerade an Severus vorbei und setzte sich dann zu Harry auf das Sofa, holte ihn sich in die Arme. Der schloss daraufhin die Augen genüsslich und atmete tief durch.  
„Ich habe ihn im Supermarkt getroffen, wo er mit Händen und Füßen versuchte eine Portion frischen Lachs zu kaufen. Der Händler hat ihn einfach nicht verstanden, aber ich konnte weiterhelfen“ erzählte der Professor schmunzelnd, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Hast du den Trank gegen die Schmerzen genommen?“  
„Ja. Und ich habe nicht versucht aufzustehen. Trudi hat mich hierher gebracht.“  
„Gut, dann kann ich ja schon mal einiges vorbereiten. Jack wird auf dich aufpassen und ich denke, ich muss nicht hierbleiben um aufzupassen, dass er deine Situation nicht ausnutzt, oder?“ Den Schreiner trafen finstere Blicke, woraufhin dieser einen besonders unschuldigen Blick aufsetzte.  
„Wenn er sich nicht anständig benimmt, kocht Trudi nicht für ihn mit“ drohte Harry schmunzelnd:  
„Und sie macht ihren berühmten Lachs mit Dillsoße.“  
„Und dazu gibt es Kroketten“ rief die Haushälterin aus der Küche, woraufhin Jack sich Harry noch mehr in die Arme holte und in Richtung Eingangsbereich winkte. Severus sollte gehen, es war alles gut, und dessen war sich der Zaubertränkemeister sogar sehr sicher. Denn wenn Jack schon seinen Laden sofort schloss, nur um bei Harry zu sein, dann konnte er sich wirklich sicher sein.


	15. Chapter 15

„Jack, nicht“ quietschte Harry gerade, als Severus gegen Abend aus seinem Arbeitszimmer kam und sich die Stirn angestrengt rieb.  
Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er Harrys Beine nicht mehr heilen konnte, ihn höchstens wieder zum Laufen, mit dem Gehstock, brachte und die Schmerzen nehmen konnte... etwas was ihm gerade nicht sonderlich gefiel und sehr zu schaffen machte. Er wollte Harry helfen, ihn glücklich sehen und damit sein Versprechen, ihn immer zu beschützen, auch damit einhalten... es fühlte sich wie Versagen an.  
Aber auch er hatte seine Grenzen.  
Der Held hingegen schien an diesem Tag mehr Spaß gehabt zu haben, als sein Mitbewohner, er tobte gerade mit Jack und Wölkchen durch das Wohnzimmer, wobei er leider immer noch nicht lief, aber der Schreiner befand sich auch nicht in seiner menschlichen Gestalt.  
Teilweise trug er Harry, rollte mit ihm herum, nun befand er sich über dem Helden und während dieser sich spielerisch wehrte, schlug der Bär mit seiner Tatze scheinbar auf ihn ein.  
„Ah ah, der große böse Grizzly, er hat mich“ lachte Harry und packte die Tatze, versuchte sie von sich abzuhalten. Jack brummte amüsiert darüber, dann streckte er seine lange Zunge heraus und schlabberte Harry einmal ordentlich ab.  
„Bei Merlin“ quietschte der Junge:  
„Dieser Bärensabber ist absolut tödlich. Ade, du schöne Welt.“ Er sackte scheinbar zusammen, schloss die Augen und stellte sich tot. Sofort kam die bellende und fiepende Hundedame angesprungen, stellte sich auf Harrys Brust und knurrte demonstrativ den Bären an. Sie wusste das es ein Spiel war, sonst hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich daran gemacht Jack zu beißen, oder ähnliches. Oder sie hätte Hilfe geholt, Trudi war ja in der Küche und bereitete ein Abendessen zu.  
Jack stubste Wölkchen mit der Nase von Harry runter und legte sich dann lang auf dessen Oberkörper, jedoch so, dass dieser nicht unter dem Gewicht litt. Der Junge schlang daraufhin beide Arme um den Bären und kraulte ihm ordentlich den Kopf, schmiegte sich kuschelnd an ihn.  
Severus wollte nun auf sich aufmerksam machen und eventuell mit der schlechten Nachricht raus rücken, da klopfte es kräftig an der Tür.  
„Besuch“ staunte Harry, der dies auch gehört hatte, er machte aber keine Anstalten Jack loszulassen, der schloss gerade genüsslich seine Augen und brummte nur leise dazu:  
„Hoffentlich kein unangenehmer, es ist ja schon etwas spät. Am Ende beschweren sich die Fischer, dass ich nicht zu ihnen ins Gasthaus komme.“  
„Es ist bestimmt höchstens Annabelle, die fragt wo wir bleiben. Immerhin war mindestens ich jeden Abend im Gasthaus“ nickte Severus und ging zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen.  
Im Schnee, und es schneite schon wieder, stand aber nicht Annabelle, sondern ein über zwei Meter großer Kerl. Er war muskulöser, stärker als jeder Fischer, oder gar Jack, und hatte langes, fast graues, dunkles Haar. In seinem Gesicht befand sich ein wilder Eine-Woche-Vollbart, darüber blitzten zwei goldene Augen gefährlich auf.  
Er trug einen dicken Ledermantel, gefüllt mit Schafsfell, und eine Jeans, hatte eine Reisetasche dabei. Unter dem Mantel hatte er nur ein einfaches Leinenhemd an, die schwarzen Stiefel waren ebenfalls aus Leder.  
Severus klappte der Mund, vor Erstaunen, auf.  
„Du bist schon da“ staunte er und ließ den Besucher rein, nahm ihm seinen Mantel ab, dessen Blick fiel sofort auf Harry, der unter dem Bären lag.  
„Ich war zufällig in Irland, als ich deine Eule bekam“ brummte der Gast:  
„Du hast mich aber nicht gerufen, um den Bären da rund zu machen, oder? Ist zu lange her, dass ich einen Grizzly erlegt habe.“  
Jack erhob sich nun, verwandelte sich zurück und holte sich Harry in die Arme, trug ihn auf das Sofa zurück.  
„Ein Werwolf“ stellte der Held fest:  
„Und nein, Jack muss nicht erlegt werden... irgendwie kommst du mir bekannt vor... FENRIR GREYBACK!“ Harry wollte kreischend davon laufen, aber seine Beine ließen es nicht zu, ein wichtiges Indiz. Nicht einmal aus Angst ließen sie sich dazu bewegen den Jungen zu tragen, sie waren wirklich wie zwei dicke Seile, die er nur hinter sich her schleifen konnte.  
Jack wollte Harry sofort beschützen und krempelte die Ärmel hoch, stellte sich vor den Helden, und auch Wölkchen knurrte nun ernsthaft.  
Der Blick des Werwolfs fiel erst auf Harry, dann auf Jack und dann auf Wölkchen, ein Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen, woraufhin er sich an Severus wandte.  
„Du willst mein Blut, deswegen hast du nur geschrieben, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst und das es bei Potter um Leben und Tod geht. Aber ich schulde dem Jungen noch was, deswegen bleibe ich ein paar Tage und lasse mich von dir anzapfen.“  
Sofort entspannte sich Jack, Severus zeigte sich erleichtert und dankbar, Harry erklärte Wölkchen, dass dies ein Freund sei.  
„Unter Vorbehalt“ fügte er hinzu, er wusste aber auch, dass das Blut von so natürlichen Werwölfen große Heilkräfte hatte.  
Etwas was er von Remus lernte, noch vor der Schlacht.  
„Ich werde dich schon nicht fressen, an dir ist ja nichts dran“ Fenrir kam langsam in das Wohnzimmer und musterte Jack noch einmal, dann ging er an ihm vorbei und hielt Harry seine Hand hin:  
„Du hast Voldemort getötet, dafür danke ich dir.“  
Stille trat ein, dann geschah etwas womit keiner gerechnet hatte, der Held schluchzte auf und packte die Hand, hielt sich förmlich daran fest. Dicke Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen, er schluchzte immer wieder auf, woraufhin Fenrir ihn sich einfach in die Arme holte und fest an sich drückte.  
Jack zeigte sich sofort eifersüchtig.  
„Nehme dir deinen Harry schon nicht weg“ brummte der Werwolf besänftigend:  
„Aber trösten werde ich ihn jetzt, und dann schauen wir mal wie viel Blut ich abgeben kann. Bin zu den Malfoys eingeladen, eventuell bleibe ich deswegen bis Weihnachten. Habt ihr ein Zimmer für mich?“  
Harry weinte immer noch, Fenrir drückte ihn weiter fest an sich und Severus bat Trudi das freie Zimmer schnell sauber zu zaubern.  
„Es ist noch nicht eingerichtet, aber mein Gästebett steht drin“ nickte der Professor ernst, er wusste nicht wieso Harry weinte, aber es schien etwas zu sein was wohl längst überfällig war.  
„Dieses verdammte Ding? Da bin ich froh, dass ich in meinem eigenen Haus war, um ein paar Möbel zu holen, als mich die Eule erreichte. Darunter auch ein Bett. Ich werde mir das Zimmer gleich selbst einrichten.“ Er streichelte Harry über das Haar und Jack zeigte auf die nahe Wanduhr, dann machte er eine hobelnde Bewegung.  
Er hatte den halben Tag bei Harry verbracht, und musste eigentlich noch arbeiten, wahrscheinlich würde er das nun bis spät in die Nacht tun.  
Der Junge sah dies und wechselte leise schluchzend in die Arme von Jack, um sich entsprechend zu bedanken, dass dieser für ihn da war. Es gab sogar einen nassen Kuss auf die Wange, dann kehrte Harry in die Arme des Werwolfs zurück, um dort weiter zu weinen.  
Jack nickte ihnen zu, machte eine winkende Handbewegung und ging dann, Severus brachte ihn noch zur Tür und bedankte sich ebenfalls. So hatte er stundenlang unbesorgt arbeiten können... und vor allem ungestört.  
Als der Professor wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, beruhigte sich Harry gerade, saß dabei auf dem Sofa und Fenrir befühlte dessen Beine.  
„Das würde durch einen Biss nicht geheilt werden“ verkündete er nach einigen Momenten:  
„Sonst hätten wir das gleich am Samstag erledigt, da ist Vollmond. Aber da auch Knochen betroffen waren, ich kann es fühlen, würde er nur ein humpelnder Werwolf werden und das ist keine gute Idee. Trotzdem kann man es sicher mit dem Blut weniger schlimm machen und an dem Gehstock da sehe ich, dass er sonst laufen kann.“  
Er deutete auf das Objekt, welches neben dem Kamin angelehnt stand.  
„Deswegen habe ich dir geschrieben, denn seit heute Morgen kann er nicht mehr laufen“ nickte Severus:  
„Iss jetzt aber erstmal mit uns und dann kannst du dich einrichten. Und Morgen früh mache ich mich gleich an die Arbeit.“


	16. Chapter 16

„...Ich fühle mich schon etwas schlecht dabei, dass er extra hierher kommen musste und du ihm zudem noch Blut abnehmen willst“ seufzte Harry gerade in der Küche, als Fenrir Greyback die Treppe runter kam und er wäre wirklich kein guter Werwolf, wenn er das nicht hören würde:  
„So was ist doch unangenehm. Und nicht nur das, er hat Möbel geholt, sicher wollte er sofort in die Kolonie zurück. Vielleicht warten sie dort auf ihn.“  
„Wenn sie auf ihn warten würden, wäre er erst dorthin appariert, und hätte die Möbel abgegeben, und dann hierher gekommen. Ich habe ja auch nicht so schnell mit ihm gerechnet, höchstens das er heute Nachmittag auftaucht, oder am Abend“ wehrte Severus ab:  
„Du musst dich nicht schlecht fühlen, besonders nicht, wenn wir dich dadurch wieder auf die Beine bringen. Aber auch nicht, sollte es nicht funktionieren. Du hast genügend für uns getan, Fenrir hat recht, wir schulden dir alle noch was. Auch Lucius und Draco.“  
„Draco schuldet mir nichts mehr“ schnappte Harry entschieden, der alte Werwolf schlich zu der Wand, an die, die Küche grenzte und spitzte die Ohren noch ein wenig mehr.  
„Du solltest Fenrir nicht sagen, dass du Angst vor Draco hast. Draco ist nicht nur mein Patenkind, sondern auch seines, und er ist ganz vernarrt in ihn. Wenn der alte Wolf eines liebt, dann Kinder.“  
„Draco ist kein Kind mehr, und ich hasse ihn nicht, er ist es der mich an Weihnachten mit einem Avada begrüßen wird.“  
Harry klang nun beleidigt, schmollend...  
„Du spinnst. Aber darüber haben wir schon oft genug diskutiert. Davon einmal abgesehen, wenn Fenrir nicht gekommen wäre, wüsste ich nicht wie ich dich sonst wieder zum Laufen bringen sollte. Und dann hättest du im Rollstuhl mit zur Feier gemusst.“  
„Und das nur weil Lucius mich zwingt.“  
„Mit Recht. Der Besuch im Manor wird dir zeigen, dass alles nicht so schlimm ist, wie du es dir vorstellst.“  
Fenrir zog sich so lautlos zurück, wie er gekommen war, und ging dann ganz normal in die Küche hinein, nickte allen grüßend zu.  
„Hast du gut geschlafen“ fragte Harry sofort.  
„Einigermaßen, nur einmal kam so ein weißes Fellknäuel zu mir rein und meinte sich meine Brust als Schlafplatz auszusuchen“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich und setzte sich neben Harry an den Tisch.  
„Das macht sie nur, wenn die Tür offen ist, denn eigentlich hat sie ihr Kissen in der Küche“ überlegte der junge Held ernsthaft.  
„Ich kann bei geschlossener Tür nicht schlafen, aber sie hat auch nicht gestört.“ Er sah zu Wölkchen runter, die gerade mit einem etwas zu großem Stück Leber kämpfte.  
Fenrir hatte schon am Abend erfahren was das für ein Hund war, und er musste zugeben, er war recht angetan von diesem Winzling. Besonders weil die kleine Dame immer noch sehr natürlich war und nur rohes Fleisch bekam.  
Aber in die Kolonie konnte er so etwas nicht mitnehmen, alles was kleiner als ein Schäferhund war, landete an Vollmond schnell auf dem Teller... wenn auch oft unabsichtlich und nur aus einem Instinkt heraus.  
„Ich werde dir gleich schon etwas Blut abnehmen und dann in mein Labor gehen“ verkündete Severus:  
„Es wäre gut, wenn...“  
„Ich will gleich danach ins Dorf und mir das alles ansehen, da nehme ich Harry und das Fellknäuel mit.“  
„Ich kann nicht laufen“ warf der Junge ein.  
„Du brauchst nicht zu laufen.“  
„Ich habe keine Lust mich so den Dorfbewohnern zu präsentieren. Erst recht nicht den Fischern.“  
„Was ist mit den Fischern?“  
„Harry lässt sich gerne von einigen ein Getränk ausgeben, wenn wir im Gasthaus sind“ nickte Severus lächelnd.  
„Ich dachte du bist mit dem Bären zusammen.“ Und schon wurde der Held rot, schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Aber du würdest wohl gerne“ stellte Trudi lächelnd fest, woraufhin der Junge noch roter wurde.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht“ schnappte er verlegen nach Luft.  
„Der ist sowieso besser für dich, als so ein Fischer“ bestimmte Fenrir sofort:  
„Und wenn man nicht akzeptieren kann, dass es dir auch mal schlecht geht, dann seid ihr vielleicht in das falsche Dorf gezogen. Du kommst mit und zeigst mir alles, ich trage dich. Wenn du dann in ein paar Tagen wieder laufen kannst, dann werden sie auch sehen, dass du nur kurzzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt warst. Und sie wissen doch auch, dass deine Beine nicht ganz gesund sind. Mach dir keine Gedanken über solch einen Mist, konzentriere dich lieber darauf wieder fit zu werden.“  
Harry schwieg, beobachtete wie Fenrir sein Frühstück bekam und den Speck förmlich aufsaugte, dann stand Severus auf und kam mit einer Phiole wieder. Noch während der alte Wolf sich den Mund abwischte und Trudi fragte ob er etwas im Bart habe, zückte Severus seinen Zauberstab und füllte die Phiole mit dem Werwolfsblut. Es war genauso rot wie das eines Menschen, nur wenn man es etwas schüttelte und bewegte, schimmerte es immer wieder golden auf.  
Dies zeigte auch, dass Werwölfe eben keine Menschen mehr waren, offiziell galten sie als magische Wesen, wie ein Elf oder Vampir, und so sahen sie sich auch am Liebsten. Auch wenn jeder Werwolf mal ein Mensch war, so wie jeder Vampir ebenfalls, sie waren eine eigene Art. Und mittlerweile gab es, zumindest in der Kolonie, auch Werwölfe, die schon seit Generationen nur Werwölfe als Vorfahren hatten. Die waren schon von Natur aus Wolf, wurden nur gebissen um die Verwandlung hinzu zu fügen... Harry wollte nicht gebissen werden, dies hatte er Fenrir schon gesagt, selbst wenn es ihn doch heilen sollte.  
Sicher wäre es nichts schlimmes ein Werwolf zu werden, aber Harry sah sich dazu einfach nicht geschaffen. Er würde damit nicht glücklich werden.  
„Das reicht erstmal“ bestimmte der Professor und ging damit in den Keller runter. Fenrir stand daraufhin auf und stellte fest, dass der Junge auch schon gegessen hatte, sogar Wölkchen war mittlerweile fertig geworden.  
Der Werwolf zog seinen Zauberstab und nur eine kurze Bewegung später trug Harry warme Winterkleidung, er selbst seinen Mantel, und so hob ihn Fenrir sich auf den Rücken.  
„Wölkchen muss an die Leine“ kaum hatte der Held dies gesagt, war die kleine Dame unterwegs und brachte ihnen das gewünschte Objekt.  
„Ich führe sie nicht an einer rosa Leine“ schnaubte Fenrir sofort:  
„Sie wird frei hinter uns her laufen.“  
„Sie ist noch nicht soweit.“  
„Sie wird uns folgen. Selbst wenn sie nur einen Hauch von Wolf in sich hat, wird sie mich schnell als Rudelmitglied anerkannt haben und wahrscheinlich sogar als Anführer. Und das bedeutet, sie folgt mir auf jeden Fall. Snape hatte letzte Nacht auch seine Tür offen, und trotzdem kam sie zu mir, sie riecht den Artgenossen in mir.“  
„Und der sollte sich heute auch mal baden“ bemerkte Trudi frech und grinste nur breit, als sie angeknurrt wurde:  
„Bringt mir Butter mit, dann backe ich einen Schokoladenkuchen für den Nachmittag.“  
„Ich verzeihe dir“ brummte Fenrir sofort versöhnt, und vielleicht würde er sogar vor dem Kuchen noch duschen.  
Harry kuschelte sich hinten an das lange Haar des Werwolfs, schlang seine Beine schwach um dessen Hüften.  
„Wenn du dich nicht mehr halten kannst, dann sag Bescheid“ forderte Fenrir un verließ mit ihm und Wölkchen das Haus. Die Leine blieb zurück auf dem Küchentisch, deswegen war sie etwas verwirrt, aber nur zwei Minuten später sprang sie fröhlich durch den Schnee... ließ sie aber auch nicht aus den Augen.  
Irgendwann, kurz vor dem Dorf, fing sie an sich im Kreis zu drehen, trampelte ihre Kuhle und setzte sich hinein.  
Fenrir war sofort verwirrt, über dieses Verhalten, sah dann aber auch schnell wofür die Kuhle da war.  
„Sie ist so niedlich, wenn sie in ihrem Loch sitzt und nur die Augen aus dem Schnee heraus schauen“ schmunzelte Harry.  
„Ein ordentlicher Hund, nur etwas zu klein geraten“ bestimmte Fenrir und wartete kurz, bis Wölkchen fertig war, dann machte er sich wieder auf dem Weg zum Dorf.  
„Der Züchter, Gabriel, besucht uns nach Weihnachten. Ich glaube Severus denkt über einen eigenen Schneehund nach, er hat zuletzt ein Buch mit den beliebtesten, magischen Hundenamen nach Hause mitgebracht.“  
„Mmh“ sie betraten den Marktplatz:  
„Frage mich wie du ihn überredet hast, mit dir zusammen zu ziehen.“  
„Ich zeige es dir, wenn ich es mal für notwendig halte“ kicherte Harry fröhlich:  
„Dort ist der Supermarkt, da ist auch die Poststelle, der Metzger, der Fischhändler und der Bäcker drin, und noch ein paar andere Sachen, die wichtig sind. Es gibt auch so Sachen wie Vorhänge und Teppiche da drin. Auf jeden Fall bekommen wir die Butter.“  
„Ein Einkaufszentrum also“ stellte Fenrir fest, wollte den Laden betreten, da rief jemand nach dem Helden. Nur wenig später kam eine junge Frau auf sie zugelaufen, Harry stellte sie als Annabelle, die Bürgermeisterin, vor.  
„Ein Gast, wieso trägt er dich“ fragte sie neugierig und musterte den großen Kerl dabei lächelnd:  
„Ein Werwolf.“  
„Das ist Fenrir Greyback“ verkündete Harry sofort und schon hatte Annabelle ihren Zauberstab in den Händen, den ihr der Werwolf blitzschnell abnahm.  
„Ich mag es nicht wenn man mit diesen Stäbchen auf mich zeigt“ knurrte er leise und gab ihr den Zauberstab auch gleich wieder zurück.  
„Er ist harmlos“ nickte Harry:  
„Und er ist hier, um mir zu helfen. Meine Beine wollen mich seit gestern Morgen nicht mehr tragen, Severus hat ihn gerufen, damit er Blut spendet. Es wird mich nicht heilen, aber es wird mich sicher wieder auf die Beine bringen.“  
Annabelle zögerte, dann steckte sie den Zauberstab weg und musterte Fenrir erneut.  
„Also gut, du siehst nicht gefressen aus und Wölkchen lebt auch noch“ sie lächelte sanft:  
„Und Severus wird wissen was er tut. Wart ihr deswegen gestern nicht im Gasthaus? Ein paar Jungs wollten schon gehen und schauen, ob es dir gut geht. Aber ich konnte sie davon abhalten. Auch weil ich sah, wie Jack von euch kam und nach Hause ging. Und die Schreinerei war gestern den ganzen Tag geschlossen.“  
„Ja, er war bei mir“ Harry wurde wieder rot und vergrub dann sein Gesicht etwas verlegen im Haar des alten Wolfs:  
„So wurde mir nicht langweilig und Severus konnte arbeiten. Das macht er jetzt auch, mit dem Blut von Fenrir.“  
„Du scheinst mir tatsächlich ein ganz liebes Wölfchen zu sein“ schmunzelte Annabelle:  
„Vielleicht sehe ich dich zukünftig auch mal abends im Gasthaus, dann lasse ich mir auch gerne von dir ein Bier ausgeben.“ Sie nickte ihnen zu und verschwand dann im Gasthaus, dort wollte sie weder trinken oder essen, Harry hatte gesehen das sie ein paar Papiere mit sich trug.  
„Sie ist noch Single“ wies er den Werwolf auf Annabelle hin.  
„Und gut dreißig Jahre jünger als ich.“  
„Würde dich das stören?“  
Fenrir schwieg, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und trug Harry in den Supermarkt.  
„Ich bin ja noch ein paar Tage hier“ brummte er gemütlich:  
„Da kann ich ihr auch mehr als einmal ein Bier ausgeben.“


	17. Chapter 17

„Und jetzt will ich die Schreinerei sehen“ Fenrir trug Harry aus dem Supermarkt raus und zauberte fast gleichzeitig all ihre Einkäufe nach Hause, darunter war nicht nur die Butter, sondern auch viel Fisch und wahre Massen an Fleisch. Fenrir aß nun mal mehr Fleisch als ein Mensch, und es lag ihm fern seinen Gastgebern auf der Tasche zu liegen, auch wenn Harry beteuerte, reich genug zu sein. Er hätte ihn gerne eingeladen, war aber auch ein bisschen froh, dass er es dann doch nicht zahlen musste. Allein für das Fleisch an diesem Tag hatte Fenrir zweihundert Galleonen bezahlt.  
Der alte Wolf war aber auch definitiv reicher, etwas was der Held noch nicht wusste.  
Und schon bekam Harry wieder rote Wangen, nach dem Tag mit Jack war er definitiv sehr angetan von dem Schreiner, zwar noch nicht verliebt, aber er hätte auch nichts dagegen sich in ihn zu verlieben.  
Das Jack nicht sprechen konnte und einen schlechten Stand im Dorf hatte, war ihm dabei vollkommen egal. Er war groß, stark und lieb, und manchmal auch sehr süß. Besonders dann, wenn er sich verwandelt hatte, um mit dem Helden zu spielen, oder ihn einfach nur zu tragen.  
„Als Lucius die Schreinerei besucht hat, hat er gleich eine Großbestellung aufgegeben. Ich glaube Jack arbeitet immer noch daran die Möbel bis Weihnachten fertig zu bekommen.“  
„Ich habe jedenfalls genügend Möbel und ich wette, er kann nichts herstellen, was ich noch gebrauchen könnte“ Fenrir sah zu Wölkchen runter, die einen Hühnerflügel mit sich trug, welchen sie im Supermarkt bekam. Brummend hob er sie hoch, so konnte sie die Leckerei auf seinem Arm fressen, während sie die Straße runter gingen.  
„Wieso hast du eigentlich die Möbel geholt“ fragte Harry neugierig, er wollte auch wissen ob er Fenrir von etwas Wichtigem abhielt und natürlich roch der Werwolf den Braten sofort. Immerhin wusste er ja was in dem Jungen vorging.  
„Mmh“ brummte er und ging etwas schneller.  
„Ist es dir peinlich?“  
„Nein. Aber ich will nicht, dass du denkst, du würdest mich von etwas Wichtigem fern halten.“  
„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dafür das du da bist und mir hilfst, nicht nur mit deinem Blut“ murmelte Harry leise:  
„Und ich fühle mich schon schuldig genug, noch schlimmer kannst du es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr machen.“  
„Ich bin Rudelführer“ verkündete der alte Wolf, als sie die Schreinerei erreichten:  
„Unter mir sind gut dreihundert Wölfe, deswegen führe ich das Rudel auch nicht alleine. Aber vor ein paar Tagen meinten ein paar Fellträger, aus einem anderen Rudel, mein Haus zu verwüsten. Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf einer Farm, sie mussten darauf gewartet haben, dass ich weg bin.  
Sie dachten wohl, sie schwächen mich so, oder zeigen mir halt, was sie von mir halten. Die Schreiner in der Kolonie sind zwar gut, aber nicht sonderlich schnell, und ich wollte meiner Stellvertreterin nicht noch länger das Sofa voll schnarchen. Ich habe ihr aber gestern Abend schon geschrieben, dass ich erst nach Weihnachten zurück komme. Wir sind zu dritt, als Rudelführer, sie und der andere Wolf werden einen Dritten bestimmen, der meinen Platz übernimmt, solange ich weg bin. Jemanden der auch einen sehr hohen Rang hat.“  
„Das Rudel besteht nicht nur an Vollmond?“  
„Nein. Wir haben ein strenges System, die Ränge bestehen auch außerhalb der Verwandlung. Also wenn du an Vollmond höchstens die Reste vom Knochen ablecken darfst, dann bist du den Rest des Monats auch höchstens der Spüler im Gasthaus, oder die Putzfrau vom Metzger. Aber jeder hat immer die Chance seinen Rang zu verbessern, er muss nur den Mut haben den nächsthöheren Wolf zu einem Kampf heraus zu fordern.“  
„Was passiert, wenn man jetzt versucht dir dein Rudel abzunehmen?“  
„Das funktioniert nicht. Meine Stellvertreterin gilt als Unbesiegbar, na ja, sie könnte vielleicht von denen besiegt werden, die sie gebissen hat, aber die haben keine Ambitionen die Führung über dreihundert Männer, Frauen und Kinder zu übernehmen. Sie könnte auch mich besiegen, aber wir führen dieses Rudel schon seit dreißig Jahren gemeinsam und sie ist älter als ich, wir sind Beide zufrieden mit unseren Plätzen. Und da ist ja auch noch der Dritte, der müsste noch vor ihr besiegt werden.“  
„Also kannst du bleiben, ohne das es Probleme geben wird?“  
„So ist es. Und ich bin auch sonst die Jahre über Weihnachten weg gewesen und öfters im Jahr auch mal über Wochen hinweg. Jetzt sind es eben nur, vor Weihnachten, nur ein paar Tage länger. Und Samstag ist Vollmond, aber das wäre auch nicht das erste mal ohne mich.“  
„Du warst immer im Malfoy Manor, zur Feier?“  
„Ja, Draco ist mein Patenkind, aber nicht nur deswegen komme ich gerne zu Besuch. Narcissa ist schon seit unserer Kindheit meine beste Freundin, sie hat mich auch als Patenonkel förmlich erzwungen. Sie sagte Lucius, wenn ich nicht Pate werde, lässt sie sich scheiden.“  
„Das wäre eine Katastrophe gewesen.“  
„So ist es“ grinste Fenrir fett und betrat dann die Schreinerei:  
„Eigentlich sollte ich Narcissa heiraten, meine Familie ist genauso reinblütig wie die Malfoys oder Blacks. Aber da wurde ich gebissen und die Sache war aus, und die Malfoys bekamen sozusagen den Zuschlag.“  
„Habt ihr euch geliebt?“  
„Sehr. Aber Lucius ist kein schlechter Mann und irgendwann verliebte sie sich dann auch in ihn. Trotzdem sind wir immer noch befreundet, Lucius muss sich auch keine Sorgen mehr machen.“  
„Nicht mehr?“  
„Nicht mehr“ nickte Fenrir grinsend und sah sich neugierig um:  
„Er ist gut, das sehe ich sofort. Und mit dieser Arbeit wird er auch lange für dich sorgen können.“  
„Ich habe doch eben noch gesagt, dass ich reich bin. Ich brauche niemanden, der für mich sorgen kann. Wobei es natürlich ein sehr schöner Beruf ist, er ist ein Künstler und macht auch Metallarbeiten... ich sehe ihn nicht, und höre ihn auch nicht.“  
„Gehen wir ihn suchen“ Fenrir setzte Wölkchen ab, da sie aufgefressen hatte, und schon kam Harry eine gute Idee.  
„Wölkchen, such Jack“ forderte er sie auf und schon steckte sie die Nase in die Luft, schnupperte und lief dann los:  
„Jetzt müssen wir ihr nur folgen.“  
„Ein sehr nützlicher Hund“ bestimmte Fenrir und sie folgten Wölkchen durch die Schreinerei, in einen Nebenraum, wo Jack gerade vor einem Teller mit Bratkartoffeln saß. Die waren teilweise verbrannt und als Wölkchen daran schnupperte, verzog sie ganz eindeutig ihr Gesicht.  
Und dabei war sie Kartoffeln eigentlich auch nicht abgeneigt. Trudi ließ derweil ein Stück gekochte Kartoffel fallen, welches dann fröhlich fiepend von der kleinen Dame aufgenommen wurde.  
„Ich habe so eine Ahnung“ Harry wurde neben Jack abgesetzt und probierte eine der am Wenigsten angebrannte Kartoffeln:  
„Total versalzen. Sarah ist nicht da, oder?“  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf und machte dann ein paar einfache Gesten.  
„Sie ist auf einer Hochzeit, wo?“  
Der Schreiner zeigte etliche kalte Gesten, Fenrir erkannte diese als Grönland.  
„Ihr habt noch Verwandte auf Grönland, sie wird also länger wegbleiben?“  
Jack nickte und zeigte zehn Tage an.  
„Wir haben kein Zimmer mehr frei“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, woraufhin der Schreiner heftig den Kopf schüttelte:  
„Aber trotzdem kommst du zu uns. Ich bestehe darauf, Trudi kann für dich mitkochen. Los packe deine Sachen zusammen, und wage es nicht mir zu widersprechen.“  
Jack hielt inne, dann deutete er auf seinen Mund und lachte stumm auf.  
„Harry hat recht“ bestimmte Fenrir:  
„Du solltest nicht hier bleiben und diese Bratkartoffeln essen... Wir kriegen dich schon irgendwie unter. Vielleicht hat Severus eine Idee. Sie bleibt noch zehn Tage weg, dann kommt sie erst nach Weihnachten wieder?“  
Jack nickte und zeigte eine Geste, die keiner von ihnen erkannte, woraufhin er eine Feder nahm und das Wort „Lieblingstante“ auf den Teller kritzelte.  
„Und du konntest nicht mit, wegen der Großbestellung von Lucius“ fragte Harry besorgt.  
Jack nickte, aber zeigte auch sofort einen großen Berg Geld und strahlte dabei glücklich.  
„Natürlich verdienst du gut“ brummte Fenrir:  
„Wenn du für Lucius Malfoy Möbel machen sollst. Aber du wirst nicht gut arbeiten, wenn du nicht ordentlich isst. Pack dein Bett, und deine Sachen, ein und komm mit. Und wenn wir es im Wohnzimmer aufstellen, irgendwo kriegen wir dich schon hin.“  
„Und nein, es ist nicht besser, wenn du hier schläfst und bei uns isst. Das ist zu umständlich, besonders für das Frühstück“ fügte Harry hinzu und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Sie hatten wirklich kein Zimmer mehr frei, aber zur Not konnte Jack sich ja zu ihm ins Bett legen... er wurde rot... nein, das war wohl keine gute Idee, noch nicht, jedenfalls.

„Wir brauchen ein Zimmer für Jack“ Harry wurde seinem bevorzugten Schreiner nach Hause getragen, ohne Verwandlung, da dieser auch seine Sachen in einer alten Tasche mitbrachte. Fenrir durfte sich nur um Wölkchen kümmern, die auch gleich ihren Napf ansteuerte, als sie das Haus betraten.  
Sie hatte zwar genügend bekommen, unter anderem den Hähnchenflügel von dem ganz verzückten Metzger, aber sie hoffte natürlich auf mehr und war ja auch noch im Wachstum. Und tatsächlich befanden sich ein paar Stücke Kaninchen im Napf, das gab es nicht immer für sie, eigentlich nur, wenn Trudi dieses Tier zum Essen zubereitete.  
„Was ist passiert“ wollte Severus wissen und holte sich Harry dann, flößte ihm blitzschnell einen Trank ein, noch bevor dieser sich wehren konnte:  
„Wenn der hier funktioniert, dann kann ich darauf aufbauen. Aber ich glaube, er bringt nur wenig Linderung. Es ist ein Versuch und nein, Harry hätte ihn nicht freiwillig getrunken, ich kenne das schon.“  
„Sarah ist für zehn Tage nach Grönland, Verwandte besuchen“ Harry schüttelte sich angeekelt und wurde dann zurück an Jack übergeben:  
„Wir haben ihn gefunden, als er gerade verbrannte, versalzene Bratkartoffeln aß.“  
„Wir haben kein Zimmer mehr frei“ der Professor runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich:  
„Wenn sie zehn Tage weg ist, dann auch über Weihnachten...“  
„Es ist eine Lieblingstante, er ist nur hier geblieben, wegen der Bestellung von Lucius.“  
„Also gut, im Keller ist noch ein Raum frei...“  
„Severus“ ächzte Harry.  
„Der Keller ist sauber.“  
„Ich will keinen Gast in den Keller abschieben.“  
„Wir haben nichts anderes mehr frei, ich brauche mein Arbeitszimmer und du hattest es mir versprochen.“  
Harry schnaubte leise, dann presste er die Lippen fest zusammen und verkündete, er wolle in den Keller ziehen.  
Sofort waren alle dagegen, inklusive Fenrir, der daraufhin in den Keller umziehen wollte.  
Und am Ende wollte Jack zurück nach Hause, weil ihm das Ganze langsam unangenehm wurde.  
„Wir trennen einen Teil des Wohnzimmers ab“ bestimmte Harry plötzlich:  
„Es ist riesig und der Kamin steht so, dass es halbiert werden kann. Eine Wand, mit Tür, ist schnell gezaubert und auch schnell wieder weggenommen, wenn Sarah zurück ist. Entweder das, oder Jack kommt zu mir ins Bett.“  
„Das hättest du wohl gerne“ schnappten Fenrir und Severus gleichzeitig, und nur einen Moment später machten sie sich daran in das Wohnzimmer eine Wand zu zaubern.  
„Aber ich nehme dich zumindest mit zur Weihnachtsfeier ins Malfoy Manor“ schnurrte Harry amüsiert und kuschelte sich eng an seinen Lieblingsschreiner.


	18. Chapter 18

„Wie sieht es mit seinen Beinen aus“ Fenrir betrat am frühen Morgen das Zimmer des Helden, wo sich Severus schon befand und sich die Entwicklung gerade mit einem Zauber ansah.  
„Er hat angeschlagen, aber nicht genügend. Entweder ich braue ihn noch einmal, mit mehr Blut, oder ich versuche einen anderen.“ Der Professor runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich, während Wölkchen dem alten Wolf förmlich in die Arme sprang und versuchte ihn mit ihrer kleinen, rauen Zunge abzuschlabbern. Stattdessen aber verfing sie sich nur in seinem Bart und beschwerte sich fiepend.  
„Also kann er immer noch nicht laufen“ stellte Fenrir pragmatisch fest und kraulte dabei Wölkchen am Bauch, was sie natürlich beruhigte und schon drehte sie sich in seiner Hand auf den Rücken, streckte alle Viere von sich. Damit der große, scheinbare Artgenosse auch ja an jede Stelle ihres Bauches ran kam.  
„Nein, aber noch gebe ich nicht auf. Auf dieses Ergebnis kann ich sogar aufbauen, ich brauche gleich noch einmal Blut von dir.“  
„Es tut mir leid“ murmelte Harry leise und wurde daraufhin neugierig, sogar verwirrt, angesehen:  
„Wegen mir muss Fenrir schon wieder Blut abgenommen werden.“  
„Wenn ich das nicht wollen würde, wäre ich schon längst wieder in der Kolonie“ schnaubte dieser daraufhin und klemmte sich Wölkchen unter den Arm:  
„Ich gehe mit ihr in das Loch, welches ihr Garten schimpft, und heute Abend gehen wir alle zusammen ins Gasthaus.“  
„Aber...“  
„Keine Widerrede, ich lade euch ein...“ Fenrir stapfte davon, Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und trug Harry dann ins Bad, um ihn wieder in die Wanne zu setzen.  
„Es gibt nichts was du verstecken müsstest“ bestimmte der Professor ernst:  
„Ruf mich wenn du fertig bist.“  
Severus ging runter in die Küche, dort saß Jack schon und wollte wissen wie es Harry ging.  
„Er läuft immer noch nicht, aber der Trank hat schon Wirkung gezeigt“ antwortete der Zaubertränkemeister knapp:  
„Ich werde gleich noch etwas brauen, damit habe ich dann sicher mehr Erfolg. Entweder das, oder ich versuche einen eher unkonventionellen Trank.“  
Ein weißer Fellhaufen schoss in die Küche und stürzte sich auf den vollen Napf, es war Rindfleisch-Tag und entsprechend fand Wölkchen ein klein geschnittenes Filet in ihrer Schüssel.  
„Unkonventionell“ fragte Harry, der von Fenrir in die Küche getragen wurde. Wahrscheinlich hatte der alte Wolf den Zauber eher bemerkt als dieser Severus erreichte, denn der Held benutzte einen, der auf den ersten reagierte, den er traf. Oder Fenrir war sowieso auf dem Weg zu dem Bad gewesen, auf jeden Fall aber hatte er dafür gesorgt das Harry sich warm anzog. Wahrscheinlich wollte er gleich wieder raus.  
„So unkonventionell wie du das Haus geputzt hast“ nickte Severus:  
„Solche Dinge müssen nicht immer schlecht sein, sie helfen auch, aber dann mit einigen Nebenwirkungen. Die sind jedoch gut einzugrenzen und dann bist du schnell wieder auf den Beinen. Doch erst versuche ich noch etwas harmloseres. Gib mir dein Blut.“ Er zauberte eine Phiole herbei und füllte sie mit Fenrirs Blut, Harry verzog missmutig das Gesicht. Er wollte das alles nicht, aber er wollte auch wieder laufen können und natürlich war er Fenrir sehr dankbar für die Hilfe.  
Und wenn man bedachte, dass alle dachten der Werwolf wäre ein Mörder und Menschenfleischfresser... ach ja, und natürlich trank er auch das Blut von Jungfrauen...  
„Jetzt esst erstmal“ forderte Trudi und zauberte die vollen Teller auf den Tisch:  
„Jack schnarcht übrigens. Als ich vor zwei Stunden hier ankam“ sie hatte mittlerweile einen Schlüssel:  
„Da hat er gesägt, als wolle er sämtliche, irische Wälder abholzen.“ Jack wurde knallrot und widmete sich verlegen seinem Rührei.  
„Denk daran, wenn das jemand im Dorf erfährt...“ Severus beendete seinen Satz nicht, er sah nur ernst erst zur Trudi und dann auf das Blut, dann schüttelte es und es zeigte sich leicht golden:  
„Vollmond ist sehr nah, das könnte ein Vorteil sein.“  
„Was machst du an Vollmond, Fenrir. Es dürfte sehr kalt werden, apparierst du in die Kolonie“ wollte Harry wissen, bis Samstag war es ja nicht mehr lang.  
„Ich lege mich hier vor den Kamin und ihr dürft mir das Fleisch ins Maul schieben“ bestimmte Fenrir und lachte dabei fett unter seinem Bart. Sofort machte Jack Gesten die anzeigten, wie Harry von dem alten Wolf gefressen wurde.  
„Ich fresse keine Menschen, du verdammtes Plüschtier“ regte sich Fenrir sofort auf:  
„Ich bin harmlos, außer man reizt mich, und das gilt nicht nur für den Vollmond. Also reize mich nicht, sonst lege ich mir dein Fell vor den Kamin.“  
„Er ist wirklich harmlos“ nickte Severus zustimmend:  
„Das kann dir jeder bestätigen, der ihn besser und länger kennt. Auch die Malfoys, denn Fenrir hatte den Sohn von Lucius oft in den Sommerferien bei sich. Und da war immer mindestens ein Vollmond mit drin.“  
„Wir waren dann in meinem Haus hier, in Irland, und haben die Nacht zusammen verbracht. Entweder zuhause vor dem Kamin, oder im Wald... habe Draco gerne mit zur Jagd genommen.“  
„Das kann man aber auch nicht mit jedem Werwolf machen“ fügte der Professor hinzu:  
„Fenrir hat die ersten zehn Jahre nach dem Biss keinen Kontakt zu anderen Werwölfen gehabt, außer zu Remus, den er selbst biss. Und da war der Kontakt auch nur sehr gering. Jedenfalls kann er dadurch auch Menschen als Rudel annehmen und das macht ihn harmlos.“  
„Deswegen konnte Remus auch mit meinen Vater, Sirius und Peter ein Rudel bilden“ stellte Harry staunend fest:  
„Weil er, außer zu Fenrir, nie Kontakt zu Werwölfen hatte und Animagi sind ja auch nur verwandelte Menschen. Als es dieses Rudel dann nicht mehr gab, musste er den Wolfsbanntrank nehmen.“  
„Und da hätte er stattdessen in die Kolonie gehen müssen“ brummte Fenrir ungemütlich, das Thema „Remus“ gefiel ihm nicht:  
„Wir gehen gleich zum Hafen, Harry, ich will mir das ansehen und du kommst mit.“  
„Ich weiß nicht... aber wahrscheinlich lässt du mal wieder keine Widerworte zu.“  
„Das sowieso nicht, und was willst du auch hier alleine machen? Jack muss zur Arbeit und Severus braut. Du hast keine andere Wahl als mit mir zu kommen.“  
„Ich könnte auch mit einem Buch hier bleiben... aber ich war selbst noch nicht am Hafen und solange nicht Wölkchen ins Wasser fällt... eigentlich wäre es mir lieber, ich könnte dann schon laufen. Und vor allem schwimmen, denn Wölkchen kann es nicht, und wird es nie lernen.“  
„Sie kommt diesmal an die Leine“ bestimmte der alte Wolf sofort und schon schoss die kleine Dame wieder los, kam mit dem rosa Objekt zurück:  
„Auch wenn die Farbe nicht gerade... angenehm, ist. Aber ich will auch nicht ins eisige Wasser springen, nur weil sie da rein fällt.“

„Es ist eiskalt hier“ nur eine Stunde später hatten Fenrir, Harry und Wölkchen den Schreiner zu seinem Geschäft begleitet und unterwegs eine sehr besorgte Annabelle getroffen. Aber sie versprachen ihr am Abend ins Gasthaus zu kommen, und das beruhigte sie ein wenig.  
Irgendwie rührte es Harry schon, dass die Bürgermeisterin sich solche Sorgen machte, aber es war auch ihr Job. Sie kümmerte sich, wenn auch etwas zu sehr, um alle Dorfbewohner. Auch um die, welche an der Küste lebten, oder sich hauptsächlich auf den Schiffen befanden.  
Eines dieser Schiffe war gerade am Hafen und Harry erkannte den Mann, der nicht nur der Besitzer des Kutters war, sondern auch einer von den heldenhaften Verehrern, sofort.  
„Harry“ rief er ihnen zu, er kontrollierte gerade die Taue und warf dann einen sehr ernsten Blick auf Fenrir:  
„Wieso wirst du getragen, und der ist doch bestimmt zu alt für dich.“  
„Ich kann nicht laufen, meine Beine wollen nicht mehr... aber Severus arbeitet an einem Trank. Und er ist keiner meiner Verehrer, er spendet Blut für die Tränke.“  
„Und selbst wenn ich ein Verehrer wäre, du hast erst etwas zu melden, wenn Harry es erlaubt“ knurrte Fenrir ungehalten.  
„Ja, ja, ich halte mich dran“ wehrte der gute Mann ab:  
„Wollt ihr mit raus fahren? Ich lege gleich ab und will ein paar Netze auswerfen, aber auch nur kurz. Sicher wären wir in zwei Stunden zurück.“  
„Wieso nur so kurz“ Harry wurde näher an das Schiff heran getragen und Wölkchen schnupperte vorsichtig an einem der Taue.  
„Mein Navigator wird Vater, seine Frau ist schon in Dublin. Aber wir müssen mindestens ein wenig was aus dem Meer holen. Deswegen haben wir mit ihr zwei Stunden ausgemacht, dann geht es zurück hierher und er appariert zu ihr ins Krankenhaus. Wenn das Kind dann schon da ist, hat er Pech gehabt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es so schnell geht. Die irischen Mädels lassen sich da immer Zeit mit. Also, wollt ihr mitfahren?“  
„Fenrir“ fragte Harry neugierig, er hätte ja schon Lust und es sprach auch nichts dagegen.  
„Bin eigentlich nicht für das Wasser geschaffen, aber mmh.. zwei Stunden sind okay“ brummte der alte Wolf, etwas besorgt, aber dann trug er den Helden, und Wölkchen, auf das Schiff.  
„Du siehst kräftig aus“ bestimmte der Fischer, Max war sein Name, als er Fenrir erneut musterte:  
„Und jetzt sehe ich auch, wieso du Blut spendest. Bist ein ordentlicher Werwolf, und könntest eigentlich auch mithelfen. Dann wird dir nicht langweilig, ist ja Samstag schon wieder Vollmond.“  
Ein Mann apparierte in den Hafen und lief eilig auf das Schiff, stellte sich sofort an das Steuerrad. Das war also der werdende Vater, welcher wohl gerade auch aus Dublin kam.  
„Wie sieht es aus, Larry“ fragte Max neugierig.  
„Die Wehen haben gerade erst angefangen, sie hat sich Steak mit Kartoffeln bestellt und gesagt ich solle mich auf den Weg machen“ verkündete der Navigator. Nun kamen immer mehr Leute an, entweder aus dem Dorf gelaufen, oder an den Hafen appariert.  
Sofort betraten sie das Schiff und machten sich auch gleich an die Arbeit, Fenrir setzte Harry in einem Haufen von Tauen ab und gab ihm auch die Leine von Wölkchen.  
„Die Fahrt wird euch gefallen“ versprach Max:  
„Komm und hilf mir beim Ablegen, Werwolf, dann kann ich gleich mal sehen wie stark du wirklich bist.“  
„Du wirst dich wundern“ knurrte Fenrir und zog seinen Mantel demonstrativ aus.


End file.
